The Pull of a Full Moon
by Nessarie
Summary: [CHAPTER 34 UP]The year is now 1995 and and a certain member of the Marauders makes an unexpected comeback.Mild child abuse, unexpected pregnancy's, new and former professors, friendship, love, determination, and a lot more Plot Devices! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: How Many Cups of Sugar Does...

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I decided to get off my 'Moping About MST's' kick and make a 'James Comes Back To Life' fic. Actually, I was talking to Allie on the IM when I came up with this. She also helped me with the some of the pairings in here so this first chapter is dedicated to **AllAboutMe**.

And I've been having a rough day. You see, my cat had to be put to sleep (she had cancer), and I've had her for my whole life (not really, but since before I could remember), so please save your flames for the next chapter. And, excuse me if this sounds lame (she was like my best friend), this chapter is also dedicated to my cat, **Snowflake**.

And if you people haven't read my fic, **Prisoner No. 30846, Name: Sirius Black**, then you won't know these little tidbits of info: **Ness** (me! Flame me about that and I'll hurt you! I'm more fictional in this fic) is Remus' wife (in the one chappie fic about Sirius, Remus and I have a kid, but not in this one). **Hannah** is my own original character. She's Sirius' wife. She probably won't show up until later. I'm not sure when. I haven't worked that out yet. **Allie** (oh, come on! You all know Allie! She asked me to make her a character. Please don't flame me) is Snapeypoo's wife (Allie's voice can be heard in the background: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!). Again, I don't know when she'll show up. I'm trying to avoid that confrontation (Ness: ::is being cursed into a fish and back by Allie:: Wow. That's something new…). Okay, I think that's it. There isn't anyone I forgot is there? ( ::everyone shakes heads:: ) Good. Then we can, GO ON TO THE FIC!!!!!! ( ::everyone cheers and takes their positions in the fic:: )

**Chapter One: How many Cups Of Sugar Does it Take to Get to the Moon?**

"Drink this," Ness Lupin said, setting a purple, bitter smelling, potion down in front of her husband. Remus looked at it with disgust before swallowing it as fast as he could.

"Thanks," he replied, coughing on the bitter liquid. "What is this stuff? It's definitely not Pepper Up Potion."

"It is," Ness said, smiling mischievously, "but I added an another ingredient to give it an extra kick."

"W-what?" Remus sputtered, looking at her as though she had three heads. "I think the potion had enough 'kick' without your help, my dear."

"Well, Potions _is_ my best subject," Ness said, stirring the cauldron in front of her. She walked over to the cabinets on the other side of the room and started searching through them for something.

"I'm so happy I fell in love with such a talented witch," Remus said, smiling as he watched her rummaging through the cabinets.

Ness laughed, "You could have done much better than me, Rem, but I appreciate it. I love you too." She stopped looking through for whatever it was she was looking for and asked Remus, "Have you seen the Aconite?"

"Oh yeah," Remus said in a small voice, and blushing as Ness looked at him expectantly. "You used the last of it in the Wolfsbane Potion last night."

"You mean, the one you didn't drink?" Ness said, looking at him amusedly.

"Sorry," he said, going even redder.

She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to go out to the garden and get more."

"But it's pouring out," Remus said, looking startled, "you'll catch cold."

"Don't worry about me," Ness said, slipping on her cloak.

          Remus tried to get up, wincing when weight was put on his injured keg, but Ness walked over to him and pushed him back down.

"Sit," she said firmly. "I'll only be a minute. There's no possible way I could catch cold."

"But — mmm…" his protests were silenced as Ness leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I'll be right back," she murmured against his lips. "Stay put."

          She pulled away and walked over to the counter and picked up a basket, and then turned and walked out the back door into a raging thunderstorm.

          He sighed. Last night had been the full moon, and (unfortunately for him) he hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion that night, so it had been a horrible transformation. _Much like the old days_. He shuddered at the thought. Ness had come with him too. Given her Animagus ability, he wouldn't be able to hurt her, and she could keep him away from the town. She had been furious with him for not taking the potion, but by the time he had admitted it to her, it was too late to do anything about it. Just then there was a knock at the front door.

          With a sigh, Remus stood up and limped out into the hall and over to the front door.

"May I help—" Remus was cut off as the cloaked figure pushed passed him and walked hurriedly inside. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Moony," Sirius Black said, as he took off the cloak.

"Padfoot?" Remus said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you treat a guest?" Sirius asked jokingly. "By the way, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Why?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius smirked, "Because you have lipstick smeared all over your mouth."

          Remus put a finger to his lips and then looked at it. Sure enough, there was Ness' glossy pink lipstick. He blushed as he wiped the rest off with his sleeve.

"Come on," he muttered as Sirius snickered. They walked back into the kitchen and took seats at the table. Just as they sat down Ness walked back in. She was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Sirius?" she said, stopping dead.

"Nice to see you too," Sirius said, smiling jokingly at her.

Ness rolled her eyes and then turned to Remus, "You moved, didn't you?"

"I had to get the door," Remus said defensively.

"He could've gotten it himself," she said, dumping the plant onto the table, grabbing a knife, and sitting down.

"What is this stuff?" Sirius asked, picking at the plant.

"Aconite," she replied, chopping it up.

"Aconite?" Sirius said. "Moony, I think she's trying to poison you."

"I know," Remus said, grinning, "I should file for divorce."

          Ness glared at the both of them as they laughed. She opened her mouth to say something when thee was another knock at the front door. With one last glare at the pair, she stood up and went to see whom it was.

"So," Remus said to Sirius when they had stopped laughing (which was a good five minutes later), "What are you doing here?"

          Sirius began to look sad and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Ness' voice floating in from the hall.

"Margret! What a surprise!" she said, her voice full of false cheerfulness.

"Oh no," Remus said, putting his head in his hands.

"Who's Margret?" Sirius asked, careful to keep his voice low.

"She's our neighbor," Remus said, making a face. "She's a bit nosey." They grew quiet as they heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. Remus turned hurriedly to Sirius, "Quick! Transform!"

          Sirius transformed just in time because a second later Ness walked back into the room followed by a middle-aged petite blonde.

"Look, honey," Ness said to Remus with a very forced smile, "Margret's here."

"Hello, Margret," Remus said, smiling nervously at her.

"Hello, Remus," she replied, looking excited. "I was just telling Vanessa about an offer I got on this house. Twelve thousand pounds (**A/N:** I'm American, so I'm just guessing at how much houses go for over in the UK. It might be a little too much. I'm not sure)! The man said—"

"Margret," Remus said, holding up a hand to stop her from saying anymore, "we told you before: we don't _want_ to move."

"Oh, but this house is much too big for just the two of you," Margret tried again. "It really ought to belong to someone with a _family_."

          Remus instantly felt a pang a guilt and regret at that statement, and upon seeing Ness' _I'm going to kill her_ look, he decided that it would be best for Margret to leave. _Quick_.

"Er — we'll think about it," he lied.

"Margret looked at him suspiciously, "Well…alright, then. I should be getting back anyway," she added, walking back into the hall. "I left the back at the house."

          Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair distractedly as the front door closed with a snap. A second later Sirius had transformed back into a human. He was looking between Ness and Remus in curiosity.

"What was all that about?" Sirius said.

"She's just trying to rub it in." Ness said angrily, sitting back down and starting to roughly chop up the Aconite. They all jumped when a glass on the counter blasted apart, sending shards everywhere. Ness looked back at them and smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"Hey," Remus said gently, putting a soothing hand on her arm. "Don't worry about it. We'll break the charm."

"I-I don't feel to good," Ness said, trying to change the subject and wiping a tear hurriedly from her eye. "I think I-I'll go lay down."

          With that she got up and walked quickly out of the room.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

          Remus sighed and Sirius was startled to see that Remus' eyes were red rimmed.

"Are you _crying_, Moony?" he asked. "Because, you know, big boys don't cry."

"Sorry," Remus replied.

"So," Sirius said. "Spill: What's going on? Maybe I can help."

"Before Ness and I got married," Remus started, "we had to go to the Ministry and sign the Marriage forms. On the form it asked if either one of us was a Dark Creature."

"So, you put that you were a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

"I had to," Remus continued, and then added bitterly, "You can't hide anything from the Ministry."

"Okay," Sirius said slowly, "So what happened?"

"Well, we only found out about a year ago," Remus said angrily, "but, apparently, the Ministry puts a charm on any female Dark Creature or the fiancé of a Dark Creature. So that they _can't_ get pregnant."

Sirius gaped at him, "Is there a counter-charm?"

"There is," Remus said, beginning to look hopeful, "but we haven't found it yet."

"Remus," Sirius said, his voice hoarse, "I-I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can to help find the counter-charm," he grinned and added, "Besides, we're the Marauders. There isn't a piece of information that we can't find."

Remus grinned and said, "Except the answers to the next potions quiz."

"That's a minor detail," Sirius replied, frowning, "Besides," he added, grinning, "we could always get the answers from Ness if we were really desperate."

          Remus laughed and then turned away.

"Thanks, Padfoot," he said quietly, a break in his voice. "It means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for a friend," Sirius said sincerely, his eyes darkening.

"You still haven't answered my question," Remus said, trying to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius sighed and began to explain (**A/N:** Finally!), "Insert GoF, Third Task, Voldie Resurrection here" ( **A/N:** Great explanation, don't you think?)

Remus gaped at him, "Oh my God. Is Harry all right?"

"Yes," Sirius said grimly, "but what he saw will probably haunt him forever."

          Just then there was a crash of breaking glass from upstairs. Remus and Sirius jumped.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, looking startled.

"I don't know," Remus said slowly, "but I've got a creepy feeling. Let's go see if Ness is all right."

          They got up and quickly walked upstairs. When they reached the top they turned  right and walked on until they reached the fourth the fourth door to the left.

"Ness?" Remus asked, knocking on the door. "Honey, are you all right? We heard something break." There was no answer, and the two began to worry.

"Vanessa?" Sirius tried using her long name, but, still, she did not answer. Sirius tried the handle, "Locked."

"Here," Remus said, taking out his wand. He tapped it against the doorknob and said, "Alohamora." The door swung open and they stepped inside.

          Everything was messed up and the object that they had heard break – a vase – looked as if it had been thrown.

"I knew she had a temper," Sirius said, "but I didn't know she could destroy a whole room."

"Something's wrong," Remus said nervously. "I can smell it."

"Remus," Sirius said in a hoarse voice, "look."

          He was pointing to a knife lying on the floor below an open window. It was covered in blood.

"Oh my God," Remus choked out.

          Just then there was a soft whimper from behind them and they slowly turned around…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Oh, am I evil or what? A cliffy on the first chapter ::grins evilly:: It's SO much fun. Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer ::blushes:: How could I be so stupid?! Anywhoo,

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ::looks sad:: Wait, I do own something! I own ME! And I stole Margret from the Beetlejuice movie. So All the HP characters you recognize belong to J.K. (not me. I know, it's extremely shocking. Of course, if I did own the HP stuff, I wouldn't be going around getting pregnant. I'd be finishing book 5) and Margret belongs to the person who came up with her character in the Beetlejuice movie.

And just so flames me: Remus is a **MAIN** character. Most of the stuff is from his PoV. Although, I tend to switch PoV's without knowing it, so please excuse me if I do that. The reason this story is not in the **Remus L.** section is because I need to put it in the **James P.** and **Harry P.** section, because they're main characters too. Forgive me.

I have part of the next chapter written not typed, but I'm working on it. And just a Cover-my-own-arse warning: The next chapter is **EXTREMELY** gory.

Okay, that's it. Review!


	2. Chapter Two: Is The Moon Really Made of ...

**A/N:** Okay, I don't have anything to rant about. So I'm just going to go ahead and type. But I just _have_ to put this little poem I read up first (Fic people: ::groan:: ):

Sarah Cynthia Sylvia Stout Would Not Take the Garbage Out Sarah Cynthia Sylvia Stout 

_Would not take the garbage out!_

_She'd scour the pots and scrape the pans._

_Candy the yams and spice the hams._

_And though her daddy would scream and shout,_

_She simply would not take the garbage out._

_And so it piled up to the ceilings:_

_Coffee grounds, potato peelings,_

_Brown bananas, rotten peas,_

_Chunks of sour cottage cheese._

_It filled the can, it covered the floor,_

_It cracked the window and blocked the door_

_With bacon rinds and chicken bones,_

_Drippy ends of ice cream cones,_

_Prune pits, peach pits, orange peel,_

_Gloppy glumps of cold oatmeal,_

_Pizza crusts and withered greens,_

_Soggy beans and tangerines,_

_Crusts of black burned buttered toast,_

_Grizzly bits of beefy roasts…_

_The garbage rolled on down the hall,_

_It raised the roof, it broke the wall…_

_Greasy napkins, cookie crumbs,_

_Globs of gooey bubblegum,_

_Cellophane from green baloney,_

_Rubbery blubbery macaroni,_

_Peanut butter, caked and dry,_

_Curdled milk and crusts of pie,_

_Moldy melons, dried up mustard,_

_Eggshells mixed with lemon custard,_

_Cold French fries and rancid meat,_

_Yellow lumps of Cream of Wheat._

_At last the garbage reached so high_

_That finally it touched the sky._

_And all the neighbors moved away,_

_And none of her friends would come to play._

_And finally Sarah Cynthia Stout said,_

_"OK, I'll take the garbage out!"_

_But then, of course, it was too late_

_The garbage reached across the state,_

_From New York to the Golden Gate_

_And there, in the garbage she did hate,_

_Poor Sarah met an awful fate,_

_That I cannot right now relate_

_Because the hour is much too late._

_But children, remember Sarah Stout_

_And always take the garbage out!_

                                    By Shell Silverstein 

I thought that poem was funny. I'll post another of my fav poems in the next chappie. Now, ON TO THE F – Oh, wait. Got a put a Disclaimer and warning first. (Fic people: HURRY UP!):

**Disclaimer:** As shocking as it is, I own absolutely nothing in the HP world. I am making no money, and this fan fic is just another form of worship to the brilliant J.K. (who refuses to finish the 5th book. ::grumbles:: ).

**Warning:** If you have a weak stomach, please take caution while you read. This chapter is very gory (contains a lot of blood). Though nothing is very graphic, some of you may have just a smidge of a problem with blood. You have been warned.

_Now_, ON TO THE FIC!!! (Fic people: ::cheer:: )

** Is The Moon Really Made of Cheese?**

This is where we left off:

_"Remus," Sirius said in a hoarse voice, "look."_

_            He was pointing to a knife lying on the floor below an open window. It was covered in blood._

_"Oh my God," Remus chocked out._

_            Just then there was a soft whimper from behind them and they slowly turned around…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ness was struggling against the arms of a tall, black robed man. Her strength was slowly draining and she was bleeding from a cut in her side, though Remus and Sirius couldn't tell how deep the wound was. The man holding Ness laughed.

"Oh, isn't this pleasant?" he said maliciously. "Not only do I get to kill a Mudblood today," he shook Ness roughly, "but a werewolf and Azkaban escapee, as well."

"Let her go!" Sirius said, glaring at the man.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," the man replied, taking out his wand and pointing it at Ness' heart. "Master says that she has to die."

"Please," Remus said, his throat tightening, "Please, don't."

            While Remus was distracting the Death Eater, Sirius had grabbed the knife and was slowly and quietly creeping up behind the Death Eater. Unfortunately, the Death Eater, as though sensing Sirius' presence behind him, spun around just in time to grab Sirius' weak wrist and stop him from plunging the knife into his back.

"Stop," Ness muttered weakly, clutching at her side.

The Death Eater looked amusedly down at Ness, who was writhing in pain, "Stop? You want me to stop, do you? Well…" he suddenly pushed Sirius roughly into the wall with surprising strength, grabbing the knife out of his hands.

            Remus, who had been rooted to the spot silently panicking, suddenly remembered his wand, which he had dropped upon seeing the blood covered knife. He made a quick dive for it and turned sharply back around when he heard Ness scream in pain.

            She had been stabbed again and was fighting to stay conscious. Blood was all over her hands and abdomen.

Remus raised his wand and pointed it at the Death Eater, "_STUPIFY_!"

            The Death Eater fell to the floor, stunned. Ness was about to fall as well when Sirius caught her. He slowly lowered her to the floor, laying her flat on her back. Remus rushed over to them.

"Ness," he said, shaking her desperately.

She opened her eyes and muttered weakly, "I-I'm so t-tired…"

"You have to stay awake, sweetie," Remus said, holding her cold, blood covered hands.

"We have to stop the bleeding," Sirius muttered, looking unhealthily pale. "She's losing too much blood. And we have to get the knife out."

"There's towels in the bathroom," Remus said, trying to keep Ness awake. "We could use them to make the bleeding stop."

            Sirius nodded and hurried out of the room.

"It hurts," Ness muttered, voice riddled with pain.

"I know," Remus said soothingly. "Everything will be all right. You're going to be all right. I promise."

            Ness opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Sirius ran back into the room, his arms full of towels.

"I-I just washed those," Ness said weakly, as Sirius dumped the towels onto the blood-covered floor. Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"This is going to hurt," Sirius warned Ness, putting his hand on the knife handle, which was plunged into her stomach. Ness nodded, squeezed her eyes shut, and gripped Remus' hand tightly with her own.

            With a shaking hand and a deep breath, Sirius pulled the knife out as fast as he could.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked her, because she had not screamed, but her breaths were coming in sharp gasps.

"Th—that hurt! Badly!" she said, her breathing still irregular. Then, without warning, her breathing slowed, her eyes became glassy, her eyelids slowly closed, and her body went limp.

"Ness!" Remus said, shaking her again. "Ness, wake up! Please!"

"She's still breathing," Sirius said in relief, feeling the light breaths coming out of her mouth, "but we've got to get her to a hospital or someplace, fast."

"But, where can we go where no one will recognize you?" Remus asked Sirius desperately.

They looked at each other and it suddenly came to them, "Dumbledore!"

            Remus took a towel and wrapped it tightly around Ness' stomach, gathered her limp body in his arms, and picked her up.

            He ran quickly downstairs to where Sirius was getting the Floo Powder.

"You first," Sirius said, gesturing to the emerald green flames.

Remus stepped in, still holding his wife, and shouted, "Dumbledore's Office!"

            The familiar feeling that he was being sucked down a drain was upon him the next second. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off the sudden feeling of nausea. All of the sudden he was thrown out of the green flames into Dumbledore's office.

            The man himself was sitting behind his desk and looking at Remus in mild surprise. There was another man in the room, though Remus couldn't tell whom because the hood of his cloak was up. A second later Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Dumbledore asked, obviously not seeing the bleeding girl Remus' arms.

"It's Ness," Remus said weakly, gesturing to his wife. "She was stabbed twice with a knife."

"Oh my," Dumbledore said, looking at Ness' wounds. "Lay her on the couch, and I'll get Madame Pomfrey."

            Remus walked over to the couch and gently laid Ness on it. Dumbledore walked over to the man and whispered something to him and the man nodded.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Remus asked Sirius worriedly, watching him pace around the office as Dumbledore walked out.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted nervously.

"God, I hope so," Remus said, holding Ness' cold hands tightly.

"What happened to her?" the man asked in a hoarse voice. It sounded oddly familiar to Remus and Sirius.

            Remus was about to reply when the door opened and Dumbledore came back into the room followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh my goodness! Ms. Smith!" Madame Pomfrey gasped upon seeing her.

"Lupin," Ness corrected her weakly, coming back to consciousness. "It's Lupin now."

"Ness!" Sirius and Remus said in unison, looking startled to see her awake.

"Ness, sweetie, warn me next time you decide to fight a Death Eater," Remus said jokingly, though his amber eyes told a different story. One of fear and worry.

Ness smiled faintly, "I'll try."

"We have to get her to the infirmary," Madame Pomfrey said, "but we can't _move_ her or she'll have even more internal injuries."

"Wh—why don't you j-just use a-a Healing Potion, for now?" Ness said, struggling with each word. Everyone stared at her.

"My dear, you know more about potions, than me," Madame Pomfrey said. "Unfortunately, all my potions are back in the infirmary and by the time I got back you might have bled to death."

"Then call Severus," Remus said, obviously getting desperate.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, walking over to the fire. "that may be wise." He took some Floo Powder out of a jar on the mantel and threw it into the fire, "Severus, may I speak with you? It's urgent!"

            A moment later Severus Snape's sneering face had popped into the flames.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"I need you to come up to my office and bring the strongest Healing Potion you have," Dumbledore replied.

            Snape's eyes traveled around the room. Finally settling on Ness where they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape said quickly, disappearing with another pop.

"Do you know who the Death Eater was, Mrs. Lupin?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

A look of horror passed over her face and, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes, she replied quietly, "No."

            Remus looked at her, startled. He could sense lies, and Ness was telling one at that very moment. She looked up at him and her hazel eyes silently pleaded with him to keep quiet. Just then Snape came hurtling out of the fireplace, the Healing Potion in hand.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over to Remus and handing him the potion.

            Remus took it and carefully helped Ness swallow the foul tasting concoction. Instantly her wounds healed and her breathing went back to normal.

"She was attacked by a Death Eater," Sirius said, obviously too worried to care about whom he was talking to.

"Did you know about this, Severus?" Remus asked hoarsely. Snape shifted guiltily.

"I knew there was going to be an attack," he muttered, looking at the floor, "but I didn't know whom upon. I'm not very popular with the Dark Lord at the moment."

"We've got to get her to the infirmary," Madame Pomfrey said, walking over to Ness. "Can you walk, my dear?"

"Yeah," Ness muttered weakly, standing up on shaky legs. "I don't know why you're all making such a fuss. It's a just a scratch." Snape grinned.

"That's exactly what Mercrutio said in Romeo & Juliet. And you know what happened to him?"

"Yes, I know," Ness said, looking annoyed, "but I'm not Mercrutio, am I?"

"What happened to Mercrutio?" Sirius asked, looking curious.

"He died," Ness replied, grinning evilly. "Just after he had told everyone 'it was just a scratch.'" Madame Pomfrey started to lead her out of the room.

"I'm going with you!" Remus said, jumping up and walking out the door with Ness. He took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

"Me too!" Sirius added, running after them, when he realized he was in the same room as Severus Snape.

            And so the three followed Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary, not knowing who the robed man was in Dumbledore's office, but not really caring at the moment. If only they had…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** I know, bad ending to the chapter, but I wanted to get it done. Sirius, Remus and James are going to do reviews today.

**Boys:** We are?

**Ness:** Yes, I need a break. I've been typing for three hours ::disappears::

**Sirius/James:** ::grumble:: I can't believe we got stuck with RD.

**Remus:** RD?

**James/Sirius:** Review Duty.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Okay, lets get this over with…

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-15

1

Signed

**Remus:** That's good. We don't want anyone throwing up.

**James:** Yeah, like Padfoot almost did.

**Sirius:** I DID NOT!

**Remus/James:** ::snicker::

Ice

2002-10-15

1

Signed

**James:** This fast enough?

**Sirius:** I know, it was an evil ending.

**Remus:** But everything's explained in this chappie ^_^!

2002-10-15 

1 

Anonymous

**Sirius:** Ness doesn't like strawberry's that much, but is this fast enough?

**Remus:** Yeah, Ness is a cherry girl.

**James:** Sweet and tart ^_^.

Cammy 

2002-10-15 

1 

Anonymous

**James:** ::hands you link:: www.geocities.com/angelwriter_14/BlueCheese.html

**Remus:** That's where the MST is.

**Sirius:** Chapter five was destroyed, but chapter six is up!

AllAboutMe

2002-10-15

1

Signed

**James:** Ewww… You like Snapeypoo? ::silently pukes::

**Remus:** Don't tease her. She'll kill you…again.

**Sirius:** ::snickers::

Padfoot

2002-10-15

1

Signed

**Sirius:** Hi Lauren! ::waves to you::

**James:** Quite flirting, Padfoot. Have you forgotten Hannah already?

**Sirius:** Oh yeah. Sorry Lauren. I'm a married man. I know how much you want me, but no can do. Sorry!

**Remus/James:** ::roll eyes::

Meiko

2002-10-15

1

Signed

**Sirius:** WHAT?! ::looks really freaked out::

**James/Remus:** ::rolling on the floor laughing::

**Remus:** ::attempts to say something logical, but brakes down laughing again::

**Sirius:** ::glares at his 'friends'::

**Remus/James:** ::are still rolling on the floor::

**Sirius:** It wasn't that funny.

**James/Remus:** ::laugh harder::

**Ness:** ::reappears:: What's so funny?

**Remus/James:** ::point to last review::

**Ness:** ::looks and brakes down laughing::

**Sirius:** It's NOT funny!

**Ness:** ::controls herself:: You guys forgot a review ::hands boys the review::

**Boys:** ::groan::

Luna Moon whose to lazy to sign in (luna_moon4ever@yahoo.co.uk) 

2002-10-16 

1 

Anonymous

**James:** This fast enough?

**Remus:** She'll try to get chapter three up again soon ^_^

**Sirius:** ::is beat red with embarrassment from the last review::

**Remus/James:** ::snicker and shake heads::

**Boys:** All done!

**Ness:** Good. Now tell everyone what to do next.

**Boys:** ::roll eyes and put on fake cheery smiles:: Please review!

**Ness:** Okay, that's good. Let's go post!

**All:** ::disappear to Ness' account::


	3. Chapter Three: Did You Know That Wolves ...

**Ness:** ::grumbles:: I had this chapter all typed up and ready to be posted and then my computer crashed before I could save it. Now I've got to type it all over again.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ::grabs Remus and sobs into his shoulder:: NOTHING in the HP world.

**Warning:** Some fluff (no sex! Well, no sex written anyway ^_^ Being a virgin, I wouldn't know where to start ^_^) between Remy and me.

**Today's Poem:** I'm too mad at the computer to type it again. Sorry.

**Chapter Dedication:** Is to **Meiko** for officially freaking out Sirius ( **Sirius:** ::grumbles:: THAT WASN'T FUNNY! **Others:** ::break down laughing:: )

Now, let's go to the fic! ( **Fic People:** ::are talking to each other:: Wow. That was really quick. Maybe we should crash her computer more often. **Ness:** ::glares at them:: )

**Did You Know Wolves Mate For Life?**

"So," Remus said to Ness when she was safely in a bed in a privet room in the back of the infirmary, "why did you lie?"

"Er – where's Sirius?" Ness asked, carefully avoiding Remus' question.

"Talking to Madame Pomfrey about something," Remus replied. "Now you answer my question."

Ness sighed, "I can't."

"Why?" Remus said, looking surprised. "Ness, that guy tried to kill you. If we knew who he was – if you told us – it would be a lot easier to catch him so he can't do that to anyone else. The Stunning Spell has probably warn off by now and he's probably gotten away."

"I can't," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I just can't."

"Did he threaten you or something?" Remus asked, looking both worried and angry at the same time. Ness didn't answer, but looked down at her hands instead.

"I was so scared," she said, still looking at her hands. "I had walked into the bedroom and I saw the window open and I could have sworn it wasn't open this morning." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I walked over to shut it, but about halfway there someone grabbed me from behind and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and noticed the blood and realized that the person who grabbed me must have had a knife or something. He let me go and I turned around…and saw whom it was. I grabbed the nearest thing next to me and threw it at him, but I missed."

"The vase?" Remus asked, his throat constricted.

She nodded, "He grabbed me again and pushed me up against the wall…and said – said if I told anybody who he was…that I would never see you alive again. And that's when you and Sirius came in."

"Ness," Remus said, stroking her hair lovingly, "I would never let that happen. Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."

Just then Sirius came back over with a huge cheery smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ness grumbled upon seeing him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon," said Sirius, grinning mysteriously.

"Sure, Sirius," Remus said, rolling his eyes. He turned back to Ness, "So, are you going to tell us who it is?"

Sirius' smile dropped instantly, "You know who it is?"

"I'll tell you," she said, taking a deep breath, "but you must promise you won't overreact."

"Ness," Sirius said, "the only way we'd 'overreact' was if it was Petti—" he stopped as realization dawned on him and he saw Ness fidgeting. "Oh my God. It was, wasn't it?"

Remus looked at her in surprise, "It was Peter?"

"Yes!" Ness burst out, flinging herself at Remus and crying into his shoulder. "I was so surprised to actually _see_ him, I d-didn't react until it was too late! I'm s-so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Remus whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. "It wasn't ever your fault."

Unknown to the two of them Sirius slipped out of the secluded room to give the couple some privacy. (**A/N:** And so should we, so I am **purposely** changing PoV's here.)

"The Headmaster wants to see you, Black," Madame Pomfrey said, heading for the room Remus and Ness were in with a potion of some kind in her hand.

"What?" Sirius replied, distracted. "Oh. Right. Thanks."

He walked out of the infirmary, heading back to Dumbledore's office. _Thank God it's summer_, he thought when he realized the halls were empty. _The kids would have a heart attack if they saw me_. The whole staff had been informed about Sirius' innocence sometime after Voldemort's resurrection, but they had thought it best not to inform the students, seeing as how some of the little brats ( ::cough::Malfoy::cough:: ) would write home to their parents about him. The only students who did know, of course, were Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they wouldn't tell a soul. Sirius stopped in front of the gargoyle and suddenly remembered that he didn't know the password.

"Er – Can you move so I can get in?" Sirius asked, knowing that you never got anywhere by just asking. Was it his imagination, or did that gargoyle just lift an eyebrow? "Okay, so I have to say the password. Erm…Acid Pops? No, okay, maybe…hmmm…Cockroach Clusters? No, I didn't think so…um…" _Might as well just take a wild guess. Now, what was that Muggle candy Ness always eats? Oh yes_, "Could it be…Skittles?"

Surprisingly, the gargoyle jumped aside revealing the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office. When he got to the top he knocked hurriedly on the door still marveling at the fact that Dumbledore liked Skittles. _Well, it does have a catchy theme. Taste the rainbow_, he thought, suppressing a laugh as the door opened to reveal, surprisingly, Allie Snape.

"A-allie?" he stammered, startled to see one of his old girlfriends who now happened to be his worst (_second worst_, he corrected himself, remembering Wormtail) enemy's wife. (**A/N:** ^_^ Am I evil or what?)

"Don't look so surprised," she said sarcastically, beckoning him in.

Inside the room were Dumbledore, Snape and someone else. Sirius, upon noticing the robed man was still in the room, looked inquisitively towards Dumbledore. Only the staff, Harry, Ron, and Hermione was supposed to know about Sirius.

"It's nice to see you again, Sirius," Dumbledore said, ignoring the look. "We have something to tell you," after a moments pause Dumbledore continued, "You may want to sit down."

"No, I think I can handle whatever it is," Sirius replied, realizing the only seat left was next to Snape.

"How's Ness?" Allie said, cutting off the Headmaster who was just going to say something.

"She's fine," Sirius said, smiling. "She's down in the infirmary making out with Moony, I believe."

"Typical," Allie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," the Headmaster went on, a small grin on his face, "It seems we have a bit of a predicament."

"Predicament?" Sirius repeated, looking puzzled. "Well, what kind of predicament?"

Dumbledore's grin widened, "Well…why don't we show you?" Sirius' puzzlement grew as Dumbledore turned to the robed man and  said, "You may take off the cloak."

            Sirius watched as the man slowly pulled the hood of his cloak down to reveal his face…and he immediately had to sit down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** Damn, I am evil. I love doing this to you people! It's so much fun! And I know it's a really short chapter, but I wanted to leave it off there. Plus, I didn't have anything else to put in the infirmary scene between Remy and me. I'm letting the boys do reviews again today ^_^ ::disappears::

**Boys:** ::sigh::

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Luna Moon

2002-10-18

2

Signed

**James:** You _like_ to see us reply to the reviews?

**Sirius:** Maybe we should sign up for this job more often.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Guys, we don't _sign up_ for RD. We just get it.

**James:** Oh yeah.

**Sirius:** Of course Moony will do anything for his precious Ness.

**Remus:** ::blushes::

Luna Writer

2002-10-18

1

Signed

**Sirius:** So what you're saying is – is – Oh heck! I'm confused!

**Remus:** It doesn't take much to do that, does it, Padfoot?

**Sirius:** ::glares at James/Remus who are snickering::

skahducky

2002-10-17

2

Signed

**Remus:** FUDGE?! FUDGE?! WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK OF **_FUDGE_**?!?!

**James:** ::looks alarmed:: Moony, calm down!

**Remus:** I WOULD NEVER — I REPEAT — **_NEVER_** BRING MY _WIFE_ WITHIN FIVE _INCHES_ OF THAT MAN!

**James:** ::tries again:: Moony –

**Sirius:** Actually, James, he's got a point. Do you think Fudge would just sit there and let me – _Sirius Black_ – just tumble out of a fireplace and then head for the infirmary, cool as you please?

**James:** Er –

**Remus:** ::cools down:: He'd call for a Dementor to suck out his soul on the spot.

**Sirius:** ::looks slightly sick:: Thank you for that lovely description Professor Moony.

**Remus:** ::grins:: Your welcome

Cammy 

2002-10-16 

2 

Anonymous

**James:** ::innocently:: Who me?

**Sirius:** Ness, moved her site (again) the MST is now on http://nesslupin.bravepages.com/index.htm

**Remus:** And you can just e-mail her a review. She hasn't gotten the guest book up yet! Ness@remuslupin.zzn.com

**James:** That's Ness's fav e-mail.

**Remus:** Don't know why, though.

**Sirius/James:** ::snicker::

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-16

2

Signed

**Sirius:** Oh sorry. I just thought it was a good idea to get the knife out ::shrugs innocently::

**Remus:** ::looks shocked:: You mean…he could have killed her? ::launches himself at Sirius shouting obscenities::

**James:** Er - ::watches Sirius & Remus fighting on the ground:: Thanx for the info.

krissy P

2002-10-16

2

Signed

**Remus/Sirius:** ::are still fighting::

**James:** ::sighs:: Here's more for you. Hope you enjoy!

Meiko

2002-10-16

2

Signed

**Sirius:** ::is still fighting with Remus:: I'M—NOT—YOUR—DADDY!

**James:** ::looks at Sirius' black eyes and Remus' bloody nose and sighs again:: I'm glad you like this. Here's the next chappie.

2002-10-16 

1 

Anonymous

**James:** Er – thanx for the info.

AllAboutMe

2002-10-16

2

Signed

**James:** ::squeaks:: No! It was only a joke! Don't kill me…again!

**Remus/Sirius:** ::are still beating the stuffing out of each other::

**James:** ::runs away from Snapeypoo and Allie::

**Ness:** ::reappears and watches Sirius/Remus in horror:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

**James:** ::sighs:: It's no use. I tried everything.

**Ness:** ::marches over to the two fighting boys and pulls them apart:: Oh Rem! You're nose is bleeding! ::wipes blood away and kisses him gently on the cheek:: Let's go, both of you. Madame Pomfrey. _Now_!

**Remus/Sirius:** ::groan::

**James:** ::smirks::

**Ness:** ::puts on a fake cheery smile while holding on to both Sirius and Remus' ears:: Please review! ::disappears::

**James:** ::shakes head and disappears after her::


	4. Chapter Four: Silver Is Evil

**Ness:** Okay, apparently some of you (I don't know who because they won't leave a name) think I don't know what a Point of View is just because I'm writing in 3rd person. For your information I DO know what a Point of View is, and I also happen to know that there are TWO KINDS of PoV's. The first (and most common) is 1st person (i.e. "I hate 1st person writing," I said, and then I turned my back on the reviewer.). The second (the one I'm doing) is 3rd person. Now some people might think you can't do 3rd person PoV's, but you CAN. You notice how when I say a certain part is from Remus' point of view that we seem to be able to read what he's thinking, feeling, or seeing but yet we can't do that with anyone else? THAT is 3rd person PoV. ::bows:: Thank you. I hope you people see my point now.

**Disclaimer:** ::sighs:: Do I really have to? Oh, all right: I own…n-n-n-NOTHING!!!! ::cries on Remy's shoulder::

**Warning:** Lots of fluff. I love fluff. Fluff is good :-)

**Today's Poem:** It's just a little one. It gave me the creeps though.

The Bat 

_By day the bat is cousin to the mouse._

_He likes the attic of an aging house._

_His fingers make a hat about his head._

_His pulse beat is so slow we think him dead._

_He loops in crazy figures half the night_

_Among the trees that face the corner light._

_But when he brushes up against a screen,_

_We are afraid of what our eyes have seen:_

_For something is amiss or out of place_

_When mice with wings can wear a human face._

                                                By Theodore Roethke 

Now, ON TO THE FIC!!!!!!!!

**Silver Is Evil**

            It had been two days since the attack and Remus had not seen Sirius since they had brought Ness down to the infirmary. Ness, though fully recovered, was still in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey would not even let her talk without some sort of supervision. This annoyed Ness greatly and she was always trying to sneak out of the infirmary but to no avail. The ever so strict hospital wing nurse always caught her. This was one such occasion. Remus had woken to find Ness out of bed, but didn't have to wait long to find out where she was sneaking off to.

"—In the middle of the night!" screeched Madame Pomfrey's voice, full of annoyance.

"But if you would just let me _leave_," Ness said, her voice holding the same annoyance. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not," the nurse snapped back. "It's lucky I caught you in time. No telling what you could have gotten into."

"I wouldn't have gotten into anything," Ness replied. "All I wanted to do was go for a _walk_. I hate being stuffed in the hospital wing! I always have! I'm not a kid anymore," she added, her voice softening.

"Just go back to your room. It's almost dawn anyway," said Madame Pomfrey in a tired voice.

            Remus heard footsteps coming towards the room and pretended to still be asleep. He heard Ness open the door and walk quietly back into the room. Just as he felt her pass him on her way over to the bed (he was in a chair) he reached out and pulled her back by the waist into his lap.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Ness said quietly.

"No," he whispered, kissing her neck gently. "I was already awake. Where were you headed?"

"No where really," she replied, turning slightly and resting her head against his chest. "I just wanted to get out of here."

"Understandable," Remus said, grinning down at her. "But you know Madame Pomfrey."

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"And I've you two a ticket out of here," exclaimed a voice from behind them.

"Sirius!" Remus and Ness said in unison, upon seeing him.

"The one and only," Sirius said, bowing mockingly.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Where were you these past two days?"

"Yes," Ness said, nodding. "Where were you?"

"That's why I'm here," Sirius said, his grin widening. "I have a valid excuse to get you two out _and_ it's the truth."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you two," Sirius replied, still grinning.

"What about?" Ness asked, looking nervous.

"Oh, nothing about the…attack," Sirius said hastily, seeing Ness' nervous look. "He has good news."

"Good news?" Remus asked curiously. "What kind of good news?"

Sirius' grin widened and it frightened Remus in a way, "Come with me and you'll see."

"Okay," Remus said cautiously.

            Ness got off his lap and Remus stood up and stretched. After hours sitting in a wooden chair, Remus could sort of tell why Ness wanted to get out of the hospital wing so much. It was cramped and you were confined to the same place for hours. They walked quietly towards the door, but just as they reached it, it flew open, and there, in the doorway, stood the most horrible, gruesome, bloodthirsty creatures of the night. It was—

"M-madame Pomfrey," Sirius stuttered, upon seeing the strict nurse.

"_What_ do you think you're doing Mr. Black?" Madame Pomfrey snapped, glaring at him. "I really don't care if what you and Mr. Lupin do. For all I care you could go wash Severus Snape's hair. God knows he needs it," she added as a mutter, but Sirius and Remus heard and burst out laughing. She glared at them, "It's really not that funny. Anyway, I _do_ care where Ms. Sm—er—_Lupin_ goes to." She turned to Ness, "I will _not_ have one of my patients running around in the middle of the night like some kind of giddy school girl."

Ness blushed and looked at the floor as the boys snickered.

"Actually, Madame Pomfrey," Sirius cut in, "Professor Dumbledore needs to see Ness and Remus."

            Madame Pomfrey glared at them before stalking off in a huffy manner.

"She's a bit protective of her patients, isn't she?" Remus said, as they continued on their way out of the infirmary. Once outside in the cold corridor Ness did a little dance.

"Free! I'm free! Finally!" she said, dancing around. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"You're acting like a giddy school," Remus remarked, eyeing her in a stern manner.

She giggled and said, "And you're acting like a professor."

"No, he's not," said Sirius, smirking at her. "Professor's don't sleep with their students."

            Automatically both Remus and Ness' jaws dropped and they bolted after Sirius, who, upon seeing their faces, had laughed and ran for his life towards Dumbledore's office. Once they had reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office they slowed down.

"Now," Ness panted, although she was grinning, "what's the password?"

Sirius licked his dry lips and then said, "Skittles."

Ness raised an eyebrow, "Oh, come on. Did you really think that would work—" she was cut off as the gargoyle jumped to the side. Ness blinked, "Wow. Dumbledore likes Skittles."

Remus chuckled, "What a coincidence."

            They raced up the stairs and, undoubtedly, Remus won. He always did. It was one of the abilities that came with being a werewolf. Some of them were good. Some of them were bad. It was as simple as that. Sirius knocked on the door when he reached the top.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.

            They opened the door and stepped inside. There were four other people inside the room. One was Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk and stoking the Phoenix perched on his lap, one was Snape, his hair looking greasier then normal, one was Snape's wife, Allie, looking uncharacteristically perky, and the last person in the room was – _No. It couldn't be_, Remus thought, upon seeing the fourth person and feeling his jaw drop. He distantly heard Ness gasp and knew they couldn't _both_ be seeing things. This was impossible and yet – In front of him stood a man about six feet tall, unruly black hair, glasses, and chocolate brown eyes. It was James Potter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** ::grins evilly:: This is fun. I love toying you people. But, no, really, next chappie: James explains it all :-) Okay, boys are doing reviews again today since you people love them so much ::winks and disappears::

**Boys:** ::groan::

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

skahducky

2002-10-21

3

Signed

**James:** You're just playing thick, aren't you? I mean, come on! It's so obvious!

**Sirius:** Well, anywhoo, you know now.

**Remus:** Yes, Fudge is very unlikely ::nods::

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-20

3

Signed

**Remus:** ::eye twitches::

**Sirius:** ::backs away from Remus nervously::

**James:** Er – yes, well, ::shifts nervously:: Ness means a lot to us all.

Azaelian

2002-10-20

3

Signed

**Remus:** ::hands you crazy glue:: That better?

**James:** And, yes, the cloaked guy was me as you have read up there ::points to chapter four::

**Sirius:** You think we're funny? I don't know about that. Rem has a hard punch ::rubs jaw::

**Remus:** ::smirks:: You deserved it.

Malila (SarahEnchantres@kiwibox.com) 

2002-10-19 

3 

Anonymous

**Sirius:** ::groans:: Oh no. Another one…

**Remus/James:** ::break down laughing::

**Sirius:** Hannah's never going to speak to me again…

**James/Remus:** ::are still laughing::

Cammy 

2002-10-19 

3 

Anonymous

**Remus:** I'm going to take a wild guess and say you like James?

**James:** ::blushes:: Sorry kid, I'm taken.

**Sirius/Remus:** ::snicker::

Meiko

2002-10-19

3

Signed

**Remus:** Neaner…Neaner…Neaner?

**Sirius:** Why bother! It's just no use! I give up!!! ::cries and disappears::

**James:** Er – well, that's something new…

El Coco

2002-10-19

3

Signed

**James:** Yes, evilness. We know.

**Remus:** Here's some more.

katie

2002-10-19

3

Signed

**Remus:** ::snickers:: Oh, I think we could fit that in our schedule ::grins evilly::

**James:** Here's chappie four! Hope you enjoy!

2002-10-19 

3 

Anonymous

**Remus:** ::glares at you:: As Ness already explained this is 3rd person PoV.

**James:** So there ::sticks tongue out at you::

AllAboutMe

2002-10-19

3

Signed

**James:** ::grins mischievously:: Why wouldn't you date Sirius?

**Remus:** Have you forgotten, James? She likes men who have greasy hair. She said it herself.

**James:** Really? Well, then that explains why she wouldn't date Sirius.

**Ness:** ::reappears and looks around:: Where's Sirius?

**Remus/James:** ::shrug::

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Nice answer.

**Remus:** He got a bit upset over one of the reviews and disappeared.

**Ness:** ::sighs:: We better go find him then. But first tell everyone what to do.

**James:** ::puts on fake cheery smile:: Please review!

**Ness:** Great! Now let's go! ::disappears::

**Remus/James:** ::disappear after her::


	5. Chapter Five: That's the Beat of a Heart

** Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except the plot, Allie's fictional self, and me.

**Warning:** You are safe from any ratings over PG today.

**Ness:** YAY!!!! THEY CAUGHT THE SNIPERS!!!!!! OMG!! I was so scared. Thank God they caught the dudes. And guess whom we found? We found Sirius!!! YAY!!!

**James:** ::nods:: He was crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

**Sirius:** ::blushes:: I WAS NOT!!!

**Remus:** Then why was Myrtle looking so happy? She's never happy unless someone else isn't.

**Sirius:** ::blushes even more:: I – I don't know! It was just coincidence!

**Ness:** Sure, Padfoot, and I am the queen of England.

**Sirius:** ::furrows brows:: I thought you were American?

**Ness/James/Remus:** ::sigh and shake heads::

**Ness:** Anywhoo, it's very good that we found Sirius. We couldn't have finished this chappie without him.

**James:** Well, at least he wasn't glued to the Nancy Drew detective game all week.

**Ness:** ::blushes:: Hey, that game is addictive!

**Remus:** ::shakes head:: All right! I think these people want to read the fic, not listen to you guys arguing.

**Ness:** ::grumbles:: Fine.

**That's The Beat Of A Heart**

"J-James?" Remus asked, feeling as though he were about to faint.

"Hey, Moony!" James (?) replied, looking a little apprehensive.

"H-how – " Remus started, but he couldn't finish. He was staring at James (?) in awe. This couldn't be possible. It was bloody _impossible_.

"I – I think I need to sit down," Ness said weakly from beside him. Sirius came over and helped her over to a chair.

"I think an explanation is needed for the both of you to understand," Dumbledore said, looking at Ness and Remus' awe struck faces. They nodded weakly.

"That would be nice," Remus said hoarsely.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, it appears that a certain potion was found by Professor Snape while he was looking up research in the restricted section. It appears that this potion has the ability to – er – bring back the dead."

"Are you saying that this whole time all we had to do was go to the restricted section and look up a bloody _potion_?" Remus asked indignantly.

"Quite," Dumbledore said with an amused smile on his face.

"The potion goes by the name of—" Snape started but was cut off by Ness.

"_Taw Liva Angina_," she said, looking as if in a daze. (**A/N:** I made that up, if you haven't guessed.)

"How did you know that?" Snape asked. "That book looked as if it hadn't been touched in at least seventeen years."

"Exactly," Ness said, coming out of her daze. "That's because I found it when I was sixteen. I didn't even give it a second thought until now! The title means 'To Live Again.'"

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" James asked. "We're supposed to be your friends."

Ness laughed, "You would have ended up telling someone else and if the book ends up in the wrong hands…" she trailed off with a shudder.

"That's true," Sirius said, looking at the floor. "You could end up with a world dominated by Dark Lords."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, nodding. "By the way. What were you doing in the restricted section anyway, Mrs. Lupin?"

Ness blushed, "Oh, you know. Just…looking around."

"More like looking for a Love Potion," Allie said, smirking.

"Allisson, if you don't _shut up_ I'll – " Ness started, talking through gritted teeth and looking at the ceiling.

"Love Potion?" Remus asked, interrupting her and raising an eyebrow.

"I was just seeing if they actually had the list," Ness said, blushing even more, "that's all. I swear."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Then you won't mind telling us who you had in mind for your potion. I mean to say, if you weren't going to do it then you mind telling us."

"Okay, end of conversation!" Ness said loudly over the snickers in the room.

"All right," Sirius said. "I think we have some catching up to do with our good friend, James, anyway. It's been 14 years."

"Most definitely," Remus said, grinning at James.

"Well, I suggest that you go back to the infirmary," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Madame Pomfrey will be a trifle miffed at your absence, Mrs. Lupin."

"And the rest of the staff is aware of your presence, Potter," Snape said, glaring at the enemy he just brought back to life.

"Well, that's good," said James, glaring back at Snape. "We don't want anyone to die of shock now, do we?"

"Okay," Remus said, stepping in between the two, "That's enough."

"Yeah," Sirius said, helping Ness back up, "we have to get back to the infirmary anyway. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would like to see you again, James. You held the record for the most injuries in a century."

James chuckled, "Too true. Let's go!"

            Remus, Ness, Sirius, and the very much alive James Potter walked back out the door and headed back to the infirmary. They had fourteen years worth of catching up to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** Short chappie, I know. And no need to tell me it was a crappy ending either, because I know that too. I just wanted to get it done. Oh and by the way, did you know the guy who plays Dumbledore in the HP movies died this morning (Oct. 26, 2002)? It's absolutely horrible!!! HE WAS THE BEST DUMBLEDORE IN THE MUGGLE WORLD!!!! ::breaks into uncontrollable sobs::

**Remus:** ::comforts her:: It's okay. We still have the _real_ Dumbledore.

**Ness:** Yes, but the movies will never be the same!!!! Oh ::sniffles:: By the way, A Boring Day at Moony's House (chappies 1-6) has been uploaded in my backup account at FF.Net. So it's still here. And I'm going to help do reviews today.

**Boys:** ::look astonished:: You are?

**Ness:** Yes, I am. So lets get going.

**Boys:** Okay…

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Sarah-Anna

2002-10-24

4

Anonymous

**James:** Watch your language, Young Lady.

**Remus:** Yeah, no one threatens Ness!!!!

**Sirius:** Except Voldemort

**Remus:** ::turns to Sirius with an annoyed expression:: Do you want me to hit you again? Because I am fully prepared to do so.

**Ness:** ::puts a hand on Remus' shoulder:: Calm down, Rem. It was just a comment. Besides, I wouldn't let scum like Voldemort even look at me.

**Remus:** Well…okay. ::is still glaring at Sirius::

**Sirius:** ::fidgets nervously::

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-23

4

Signed

**James:** ::blushes::

**Ness:** You're right. You wouldn't want to be in Remy's way when he's mad. ::grins proudly at her husband::

**Sirius:** Oh yeah ::rubs jaw:: Definitely.

**Remus:** ::smirks::

littleginblossom

2002-10-23

4

Signed

**Ness:** ::grins evilly:: You'll just have to wait and see.

Liza Potter

2002-10-22

4

Anonymous

**James:** VOODOO!!!! IT'S VOODOO!!!!!

**Ness:** Er – I don't think so, James.

**Remus/Sirius:** :snicker::

Cammy

2002-10-22

4

Anonymous

**Ness:** I hate volleyball. I act sick every time we play it in P.E. Come to think about it: I hate all sports with the exception of baseball (go Braves!) and Quidditch (Lions for the cup!).

**James:** Of course you think me and Lily are cute together. That's because we're _supposed_ to be together.

**Ness:** ::grins evilly:: Well, some people prefer slash.

**Boys:** ::look confused:: Slash?

**Ness:** ::looks sick at the thought:: I'll let Cammy explain it to you. ::turns to you:: You don't mind, do you? I get sick at the thought.

Malila

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**Ness:** Ah, the chappie titles ::grins:: They really have nothing to do with the _story_. It's more like the stuff I read or something like that. This chappie I was listening o that song when I began writing it.

**Remus:** And It's not that we hate silver it's just that we're allergic to it. And Ness, for unknown reasons, is terribly allergic to silver and at the time of writing that chappie she had a silver necklace on.

**Sirius:** Needless to say, she broke out in hives within minutes.

**Ness:** ::rubs neck:: It was so bloody painful.

Meiko

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**James:** Ow!

**Remus:** I kind of figured that.

**Sirius:** You know what? Think what you want! But I'm telling you, I am NOT your daddy!

**Others:** ::snicker::

skahducky

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**Ness:** You know what? You're getting on my nerves.

**Remus:** Just read along like a good little reviewer and then leave a nice non-nerve-racking review.

**Others:** ::look at you with puppy eyes:: Please?

Beak

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**Remus:** Yes, she is very good at cliffhangers, isn't she? ::gives Ness a quick kiss::

**Ness:** ::giggles::

**James/Sirius:** ::look sick:: Oh get a room!

**Remus/Ness:** ::grin at each other:: Okay! ::disappear::

**James:** ::stares at Sirius in shock:: They didn't.

**Sirius:** ::grins:: They did.

**James/Sirius:** ::snicker::

Beak

2002-10-22

1

Signed

**James:** That's good.

**Sirius:** Very good.

katie

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**James:** Don't worry. Ness will continue writing.

**Sirius:** Just as soon as her and Moony finish up their – er – current project.

**James:** ::bursts out laughing::

AllAboutMe

2002-10-22

4

Signed

**Sirius:** It is too!

**James:** And we're not answering your question because Ness already explained it to you ::sticks tongue out at you::

**Sirius:** Well, that's all the reviews. Now what do we do?

**James:** We tell the people to review, remember?

**Sirius:** Why can't Ness or Moony do it?

**James:** ::sighs:: Because they're – er – _busy_ at the moment.

**Sirius:** Oh yeah. ::grins evilly:: Think we could spy on them?

**James:** ::looks sick:: NO! Come on, let's just tell the people to review like we're suppose to.

**Sirius:** ::sighs:: Okay…

**James/Sirius:** ::put on huge fake cheery smiles:: DON'T FORGET TO **_REVIEW_**!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six: Shake My Soul

**Sirius:** ::groans and turns to James:: When are Moony and Ness going to be back? It can't take them that long to make a baby.

**James:** ::stares at Sirius:: I'm not even going to try and make sense out of what you just said.

**Sirius:** ::opens mouth to retort but is cut off as Ness and Remus walk quickly back into the room::

**James:** ::smirks at them:: Have fun?

**Remus:** ::smacks James as Sirius snickers::

**Ness:** ::blushes:: Right, well, on with authors notes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any people, places, ect., that you recognize.

**Warning:** None. Alls good ::grins::

**Chappie Dedication:** I haven't done one of these in a while, have I? Anywhoo, chappie dedication is to **Sarah-Anna**. She left some AWSOME quotes and she got the boys really disgusted.

**Boys:** ::gag::

**Sirius:** We really didn't need to know what she told us…

**Ness:** ::laughs:: Okay, ON TO THE FIC!!!!

**Shake My Soul**

            After nearly being trampled down by Madame Pomfrey when they arrived, Ness, James, and Sirius were all safely back in Ness' infirmary room. Apparently, Dumbledore thought it wise if James' friends were the ones to explain everything that happened in the past fourteen years to him.

"I think this used to be my room after Quidditch matches," James said, looking around. The others laughed. "By the way," he turned to Ness and Remus, "What happened? I mean, I was sitting in Dumbledore's office and all the sudden you came out of the fireplace. I asked you, Remus, but I never really got a strait answer."

"That was you?" Remus asked, looking astonished. James nodded. "Well, a Death Eater sort of broke into our house…and you can guess the rest."

"Oh," James said, nodding in understanding.

"So, we came here. It's the only place I wouldn't be recognized," Sirius said, forgetting James didn't know about his imprisonment.

"Recognized?" James said in confusion, looking at his best friend. "Why wouldn't Sirius Black want to be recognized?"

"Um…" Sirius said, looking scared.

"James," Ness said, changing the subject abruptly much to Sirius' relief, "what's the last thing you remember before – before He came."

James got a glazed look in his eyes, swallowed, and slowly started to explain.

"We were in the bedroom putting Harry's costume on," James started with a small smile, "Lily wanted to take him trick or treating. He was a lion. I had gone downstairs with Harry to give him his bottle. Lily had just come downstairs when I heard someone at the door. I knew no one could get past the ward except the people who knew about or was the secret-keeper. So I thought it was you, Sirius. Or Peter," Sirius growled at the mention of the rat and Remus clenched his fists, "But when I looked through the window to see who it was I saw," James closed his eyes and swallowed hard, "I saw Voldemort. I took Harry and gave him to Lily and told her to run, that I would hold him off. I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before the door was blasted in. Lily ran with Harry and Voldemort and I dueled…but he was a lot better than me. The last thing I remember was green light, a rushing sound, and then – and then everything was…gone. It was as black as midnight without the stars or moon to illuminate the sky. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Just a _nothingness_. It was awful."

"And I thought I had it bad…" Sirius mumbled, careful to make sure James didn't hear.

"Harry's okay, James," Ness said, smiling at James' awe struck face.

"He – he's alive?" James asked, weakly. "What's he like? Please, tell me."

Remus grinned, "Well, he's very smart."

"Like mother, like son," Sirius interjected, ducking as James' hand missed colliding with his head.

Remus rolled his eyes and continued, "And he can produce one hell of a Patronous (sp?)."

"And he's really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said, grinning.

"I don't think he likes Divination that much," Remus said, laughing.

"Yeah, and get this," Sirius said, getting excited, "he's the youngest Seeker in a _century_! A _century_, James! And just to think that he came from a family that's full of Chasers."

James sat awe struck listening to Remus and Sirius continue. He was so proud of his son! And, after a while, Sirius finally admitted to being in Azkaban for twelve years, to which James grew very angry and Madame Pomfrey had to yell at him for the use of profanity in a school. Remus and Sirius told James everything they knew about Harry. An hour and a half had passed before the boy noticed that Ness had fallen asleep. Remus smiled down at her sleeping form and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Does Ness know Harry?" James asked quietly, looking at Remus curiously. "I mean, she didn't say anything."

"No," Remus said, shaking his head sadly. "She's never met him."

"But you've met him," James said, confused.

"Well, that's because…" Remus trailed off, mumbling something James couldn't hear and blushing.

Sirius laughed, "Don't be embarrassed, Moony. Harry said you were the best Defense teacher they've ever had."

James looked shocked, "You were a _teacher_?! The poor kids. You probably taught them our ways."

"As much as I was tempted to," Remus said with a suppressed laugh, "I didn't. I—"

            He was cut off as a snowy owl flew into the room through the window with a letter in her beak and landed on Sirius' head. Remus and James snickered.

"Hello, Hedwig," Sirius said, taking the bird off his head and taking the letter from her. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately. "This is Harry's owl," he explained, upon seeing James' confused look, "I wrote to Harry two weeks ago. To tell you the truth, it really shouldn't have taken him this long to reply."

Remus shrugged, "Maybe he's been busy."

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius said as he tore open the letter. He read through it and sighed. "Always the same. He's trying to convince me he's all right when I know he knows I know he isn't. I swear, he cares more about me then his own life. It scares me sometimes."

"Well, you are his godfather," James said, smiling at Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "But it's still scary." He looked back at the letter and frowned. "Hey Moony," he said, turning to Remus and pointing to a red splotch on the letter, "What's this?"

"Er – ink?" Remus said, looking at his friend oddly.

Sirius shook his head slowly, "No. He used black ink. This is red."

Remus furrowed his brow in confusion, "Let me see." Sirius handed him the letter and Remus looked it over. Nothing _seemed_ wrong. He brought the letter up to his nose and sniffed at the red spot (werewolves have a good sense of smell) and immediately pulled it back. "Ugh!"

"What?" Sirius and James asked worriedly at the same time.

Remus, looking disgustedly at the letter, said, "It's – it's _blood_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EVILNESS!!!

**Remus:** ::looks worriedly at his wife:: Yes, honey, that's right: evilness.

**Ness:** Rem, don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy.

**Remus:** ::looks relieved:: Thank God.

**Ness:** ::jumps up and down:: Let's do the reviews!!!!!

**James:** ::whispers to Remus:: Is she okay?

**Remus:** She just had a little too much caffeine today.

**Sirius:** Caffeine is good! Very good! ::jumps up and down like Ness::

**Remus:** ::cautiously:: Ness, sweetie, did you give Padfoot some of your Pepsi?

**Ness:** Yeah! Pepsi is good! It gets you HY-HY-HYPER!!!! ::bursts into uncontrollable giggles::

**James/Remus:** Uh oh…

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Malila

2002-10-27

5

Signed

**Ness:** ::covers James' eyes so he can't read the review:: DON'T TELL HIM!!!

**James:** Hey, where'd everybody go?!

**Ness:** ::sees the punching bags and joins you:: Hehehe!!!! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!!!! HEHEHE!!!!!!

**Sirius:** ::is dancing in a circle::

**James:** ::to Remus:: Moony, promise me you won't let Ness have access to Pepsi again.

**Remus:** ::hurriedly signs a contract promising to not let Ness near Pepsi again and then goes over to Ness and drags her to the next review::

**James:** ::does the same to Sirius::

zaksgirllol 

2002-10-27 

5 

Anonymous

**Ness:** Forcefully, I would think. I'm not really sure.

**Sirius:** You love me? That's nice, but I'm married. Sorry.

**Ness:** ::sniffles:: I want to go back to the punching bags!

**Remus/James:** ::firmly:: No! ::go to the next review::

**Sirius/Ness:** ::grumble and follow after them::

Meiko

2002-10-27

5

Signed

**Remus:** Have you had Pepsi too?

**Ness:** I don't know when James will see Harry. Hehehe. But I know it's going to be FUUUUUN!!!!! YAY!!! Hehehehehe!

**James:** Yes, I am back. Thanks for noticing!

**Sirius:** ::starts dancing again::

**Remus/James:** ::look at each other and sigh::

morgaine

2002-10-26

5

Signed

**Ness:** Oh God ::pukes:: No sappy reunions, I promise you that. And I'm getting to all the other people.

**Sirius:** So there :-p

**Ness/Sirius:** ::start giggling and dance around the room::

**Remus:** ::sighs:: Thanx for the review!

**James:** Yeah!

Sarah-Anna 

2002-10-26 

5 

Anonymous

**Sirius:** GREAT quotes!

**Ness:** ::giggles:: You did have it bad, didn't you? I only get it every two months, but –

**Remus:** ::covers Ness' mouth quickly:: NOT that you needed to know that.

**James/Sirius:** ::snicker::

Liza Potter

2002-10-26

5

Signed

**All:** :-p

Cammy 

2002-10-26 

5 

Anonymous

**Remus/Sirius:** EW! ::jump away from each other::

**James/Ness:** ::break down laughing::

AllAboutMe

2002-10-26

5

Signed

**Ness:** I think I already asked you this, but what's DLST? Oh, and by the way, I don't want to clean your dormitory. That's your job ::grins and starts jumping off the walls with Sirius::

**Remus:** ::watches Sirius/Ness bouncing off the walls and suddenly gets an idea:: I've got it! What's the opposite of caffeine?!

**James:** Er – I don't know. What?

**Remus:** ::groans:: I don't know! That's why I was asking you!

**James:** ::looks surprised:: Oh.

**Ness:** ::calms down a little:: Review!!!!!! ::dances over to Remus:: Come on, Rem! ::drags him toward the bedroom::

**Remus:** ::grins:: You know what? I think I kinda like you like this. ::shuts door and locks it::

**James:** ::groans and puts head in hands::


	7. Chapter Seven: There You Are

**Sirius:** ::groans:: Did you know Pepsi can give you a hangover?

**Ness:** That's because you're not used to it. I've been drinking it since I was a kid.

**James:** Hey, where's Remus?

**Ness:** Oh ::blushes:: He's a little warn out, so he's still sleeping.

**James/Sirius:** ::burst out laughing::

**Ness:** ::blushes even more:: IT'S NOT FUNNY!

**James/Sirius:** ::laugh harder::

**Ness:** ::groans:: Let's get the author notes over with.

**Warning:** ::cackles evilly:: HINTS OF CHILD ABUSE!!!!

**Disclaimer:** ::looks sad:: I don't own anything you recognize from the books.

**Chappie Dedication:** To **Cammy**! Why? Because she loves child abuse fics too! And I needed to pick someone to dedicate the chappie to :-D.

This chappie came to me in a dream (literally). It was really weird. But I used it! I figure if it's in a dream it was meant to be! So, here we go…

**There You Are**

One week later…

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Ness grumbled, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing Muggle clothes, her hair was pinned up in a bun like McGonagall's, and she was wearing green horn rimmed glasses. "I look like a Muggle business woman."

"That's because you're suppose to," Sirius said, looking her over. "Alright, I think you're ready."

"It's lucky Dumbledore had an extra Invisibility Cloak, too," Remus said, holding up the cloak. "That way me and Sirius can stay with you and not be seen, just in case you get into some trouble."

"What am I suppose to be again?" Ness asked, looking disgustedly in the mirror.

"I don't know. Just pick something," Sirius said. "You're the one who's Muggle-Born."

Ness huffed, still looking at the mirror and said, "Do I look fat to you?"

"No," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

"Because," Ness struggled, tying to find the right words, "I just look slightly bigger, that's all."

"You're not fat," Sirius said, throwing the cloak over himself and Remus. "Now let's go."

"Fine," she said, taking out her wand and preparing to Apparate.

       They disappeared with a small 'pop' and reappeared in the back yard of Arabella Figg. The lady herself was standing in the doorway.

"What kind of outfit is that?!" Arabella asked, obviously trying to contain laughter.

Ness groaned, "Don't ask, Bella. Please, don't ask." She jabbed a finger behind her back, "They forced me into it."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Who, my dear?"

"Us," Sirius and Remus replied, taking the cloak off as they all walked inside.

Bella shook hr head, "You can take the boys away from the Marauders but you can't take the Marauder out of the boys." Sirius and Remus snickered.

"We're not here to chit-chat though, Bella," Ness said. "Have you seen Harry lately?"

"As a matter-of-fact I haven't," Bella said, frowning. "Which is really odd since he spends most of his summer over here. He doesn't – er – get along with his family that much."

"Get along?" Sirius said, looking confused. "You mean, they don't like each other?"

"Oh," Bella said, looking disgusted, "not in the least. Harry will be kind and do as he is told, but that won't stop Vernon and Petunia from not liking him. They completely despise him."

"Well," Ness said, straitening up. "We're here to get Harry."

"Oh!" Bella said, her eyes lighting up. "A rescue mission! May I come along?"

Remus suppressed a laugh, "Won't you be recognized?"

"Oh," Bella said, pouting. "Yeah."

"Next time, Bella," said Sirius, grinning.

Ness looked at her watch, "Okay, guys. We have to go."

"See ya," Sirius and Remus said to Bella, throwing the cloak back on.

       They walked out the front door and Bella told them what house it was. They made there way to the house and just before Ness knocked on the door she (carefully making sure no one was looking) conjured a clipboard and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed through the cloak.

"Shut up," Ness mutters quietly, "I'm trying to look professional."

       Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes as Ness quickly knocked on the door.

"WE DON'T WANT ANY!" came the booming answer from inside.

Ness, looking startled, knocked again. This time there was the sound of heavy footsteps from inside and all of the sudden the door was swung open to reveal a very large mustached man with a purple face. Remus, seeing Ness almost step back in fright, pushed her slightly forward again. Obviously, she remembered they had a job to do because she quickly regained her composure.

"I told you," the large man grunted, "we don't want anything you're selling. Now, good bye." He was about to close the door on her but she put a foot out to stop the door.

"I'm not selling anything, sir," she said in her most innocent angelic like voice. "It's a survey, really. Which House Is The Most Beautiful In Britain. And this house looks like a winner to me."

The man grunted, "Well, it is a nice house. It cost a fortune."

"I'm sure it did, sir," Ness continued, using every bit of her wits to butter him up.

The man stuck out his hand, "My name's Vernon Dursley."

"Vanessa L – er – Smith," she replied, shaking his large hand. Remus' eyes widened.

"She's using her maiden name?" he whispered to Sirius.

"I guess so," Sirius replied. "But then again it would be kind of obvious if she used your name. Harry might've mentioned you as a teacher at Hogwarts once."

"Yeah, that's true," Remus said, his eyes wondering back to Ness.

"Why don't you come inside?" Vernon said to Ness, gesturing towards the door.

"That would be lovely," Ness said, smiling brightly at him.

       They stepped inside and looked around. It was certainly anything but a winning house, but Ness didn't say anything. Vernon led her toward the kitchen and invited her to sit down. Ness politely refused. They had a job to do.

"Where is your wife, Mr. Dursley?" Ness said. And then, when she realized her mistake, she hurriedly continued on, "I mean to say, a man as…_unique_…as you would surely be married, right?"

"She went to the store for the day with our son," Vernon said, smiling at the 'complement' he was receiving.

"Oh," Ness said. "Do you mind if I look around the house? I'm sure I could manage finding all the rooms. With such a big and beautiful house it must be easy to get lost in, but if I don't come back within ten days call a search party."

"Er – no," Vernon said, laughing nervously and panic in his eyes, "but I would rather show you around myself, that way we don't have to call a search party."

       Before she had time to reply Vernon had grabbed her wrist (rather painfully) and was leading her around the house.

Half an hour later they stopped. It had been Snorzilla the Sequel and Vernon was still holding Ness' wrist very tightly and her hand was now numb and had a tint of blue to the skin, but, still, she did not say anything. Sirius, on the other hand, had had a hard time trying to hold back Remus, who was desperately trying to curse Vernon into next year.

"And that's it," Vernon said, smiling nervously at Ness. Ness though was looking curiously at a closed door (obviously leading to a room) behind him.

"What about that room?" Ness said, pointing to the door. Vernon looked quickly behind him and then back.

"Oh, that?" Vernon said nervously. "It's – er – our nephews room. He lives with us."

"May I see?" Ness said. They had found Harry! Now all they had to do was get him out.

"Er – no," Vernon said, "He's sick. The flu."

"The flu?" Ness said, looking concerned. "Mr. Dursley, if he's got the flu maybe you should call a doctor. Or maybe I can help. I was a nurse in the States once."

"Oh no, that's quite all right," Vernon said, nervously trying to lead her back down stairs.

"I can help, though," Ness said, finally wrenching her wrist free from Vernon's hand and heading back to the door.

Before she had even took one step she had been pushed roughly up against the wall by Vernon and was now pinned so that she couldn't move.

"I said _no_," he hissed.

"_STUPIFY_!" Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time, pointing heir wands at Vernon and throwing off the cloak.

       Vernon hit the floor with a heavy thud and Ness stood frozen to the spot, a look of horror on her face. Remus rushed over to her and enveloped her in a tight comforting hug.

"It's okay," he murmured to her as she cried onto his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Is she all right?" Sirius asked quietly, looking worried. Remus didn't answer, but instead pulled back from Ness a little and looked at her tear strained face.

"You okay?" he asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb. She sniffled a little and nodded. "What about your wrist?"

"It's okay," she said, straitening and wiping her tears away. "Come on. We have to get Harry."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, walking towards the door.

She winced as she turned the knob with her sore wrist. The door swung open to reveal a very small room with very little furniture. There was a desk in one corner with a birdcage on top, in which Hedwig was perched. A bed was in the other corner and in that was—

"Harry!" Sirius said, rushing over to the boy in the bed.

"Well," Ness said, walking over to the bed and feeling Harry's forehead with the back of her hand, "he is sick. He has a fever."

Harry's eyes slowly blinked open and he looked around, "Sirius? Professor Lupin?"

"Harry," Sirius said, looking relieved. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I—" Harry started, but Ness interrupted.

"You can tell us later," she said. "Right now, we have to get you back to our house."

"Who're you?" Harry asked weakly.

"This is my wife," Remus said, smiling down at Harry and gesturing to Ness.

"My name's Ness," she said, but Harry wasn't listening. He swayed and was about to fall backward, but Sirius caught him.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, looking worried. He looked up at Ness, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's really sick," Ness said quietly, leaning down and feeling Harry's pulse. She paled and said, "We have to get him back home. Now. If we don't he might—" she broke off and both Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

       Sirius bent down and picked quickly picked Harry up and Remus took out his wand and Apparated them all back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Remus:** ::sneaks quietly back into the room::

**Sirius:** ::spots Remus:: Well, look who decided to join us!

**James:** ::snickers::

**Ness:** ::grabs James and Sirius by the ears:: Shut up, you two!

**James/Sirius:** Ow!

**Remus:** ::snickers::

**Ness:** RD TIME!!!!! YAY!!!

**James:** ::backs away from Ness:: All right, who gave you the Pepsi?

**Ness:** ::grins:: It wasn't Pepsi.

**Remus:** Let's just do the reviews. She's not that hyper today.

**Sirius:** ::whispering to James:: That's because he tired her out.

**James:** ::breaks down laughing::

**Remus/Ness:** ::blush and glare at Sirius/James::

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Ness:** You're not supposed to put old blood back into the body. It's very bad. So there :-p

Ces Granger

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Remus:** You're already crazy. It says right in the summery what's going on.

**Sirius:** Exactly.

**James:** Definitely.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes::

Shinigami 

2002-10-28 

6 

Anonymous

**Remus/Sirius:** WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SUGGESTING THAT WE'RE GAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Ness:** ::snickers:: Personally, I don't think I could stomach slash.

**James:** Me either.

**Ness:** Sorry, to disappoint you, but there will be no slash in this fic.

skahducky

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Ness:** OH! LOOPHOLE! LOOPHOLE! ::smirks:: How did I know you were going to ask about what Dumbledore said? And, btw, it was in book 4. Right after the Voldie resurrection. I believe he said, "No spell can reawaken the dead," but he never said a _potion_ couldn't.

**James:** Loopholes are fun.

**Sirius:** Very fun.

**Remus:** ::grins at Ness:: Not as fun as something else.

**Ness:** ::giggles::

**Sirius/James:** ::groan::

Malila

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Remus/Ness:** Pillow fights? Okay, call it whatever you want.

Meiko

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Sirius:** ::runs over to the cliff and catches you and pulls you back up:: That better?

Padfoot

2002-10-28

6

Signed

**Sirius:** ::looks confused:: But I can't marry my daughter. That's incest and very wrong.

**Ness:** Not as wrong as the look you gave Remy when I was talking to Lauren.

**Remus:** Yeah. Now _that_ was wrong.

**Sirius:** ::groans:: I AM NOT GAY!

**Remus/Ness:** ::snicker::

**James:** ::looks clueless::

Cammy 

2002-10-28 

6 

Anonymous

**Ness:** Sugar is in Pepsi. Yup ::nods::

**Sirius/Remus:** WE ARE NOT GAY!

**James:** ::snickers::

Liza Potter

2002-10-27

6

Signed

**Ness:** Pepsi is good.

**Sirius:** But it gives you a hangover if you're not careful.

**James:** Aw, poor Padfoot.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes::

das 

2002-10-27 

6 

Anonymous

**Ness:** ::brightly:: Okay!

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-10-27

5

Signed

**Ness:** I have the opposite problem. I always worry if my dad gets a new girlfriend. To me nothing can replace my mother.

**Others:** ::look sad::

Dark Whispers 

2002-10-27 

6 

Anonymous

**Ness:** You do? That's a first…

Kristi (Kristico110@aol.com) 

2002-10-27 

1 

Anonymous

**James:** Did you read the next chappie?????? You didn't leave a review.

**Remus/Ness:** I hope so.

skahducky

2002-10-27

5

Signed

**All:** Okay. Thanx!

kaylaorjames

2002-10-27

6

Signed

**Ness:** In the next chappie.

**Remus:** You weren't suppose to tell them that.

**James/Sirius:** Does it matter?

**Remus:** ::groans::

kaylaorjames

2002-10-27

5

Signed

**James/Sirius:** We're taken.

**Remus/Ness:** ::snicker::

AllAboutMe

2002-10-27

6

Signed

**Ness:** ::huffs:: Sorry! At least I'm not a rude b****!

**Others:** VANESSA!

**Ness:** ::innocently:: What?

**All:** ::put fake cheery smiles on:: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Time is Ticking Out

**Ness:** I hate homework, I hate homework, I hate homework, and I hate homework.

**Sirius:** ::gasp:: You forgot to mention that you hated homework!

**James:** Shame on you!

**Remus:** And you forgot to mention that you hate Heather too.

**Ness:** Oh yeah, I also hate Heather this b**** at the local public school. She's mean to everyone no matter how nice they are to her! She's our local Slytherin/Death Eater. Anywhoo, sorry for not updating in awhile but, as I said before, it's the homework's fault. Anywhoo,

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize from the books. But if I did, I promise you, I would be finishing book five and it would have a LOT of Remy.

**Warning:** Nothing bad. A few swear words I think. I'm not really sure…

Now, ONWARDS!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way, the title of this chappie has nothing to do with the chappie it self so don't freak out. I was listening to the song when I typed it in.

**Time Is Ticking Out**

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sirius asked Remus worriedly, pacing up and down the hallway outside of a guest room Remus had said Harry could stay in.

       They had been given permission to go back home about two days ago, but James had to stay back at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were the only ones who knew about there little 'rescue mission.' They didn't want to tell James because they didn't want to get him worried. Ness was in the guest room trying to get Harry to a stable condition and to see what was wrong with him.

"I don't know," Remus replied, leaning tiredly against the wall.

"I hope he's all right," Sirius said, starting to chew his nails worriedly.

"Stop," Remus snapped.

"Stop what?" Sirius asked, still pacing and chewing his nails.

"Sirius," Remus said, sounding irritable. "Just calm down. Harry will be f—"

       Just then the door to the room opened and Ness came out looking tired and a little pale.

She sighed and said, "He's okay now, but he needs rest. He has anemia."

"Anemia?" Sirius asked. "What's that?"

"It's an illness," she said, her voice breaking, "that is usually caused by a loss of a lot of blood."

"Well," Remus said, looking confused, "how would he lose so much blood."

"There are a lot of ways," Ness said, paling some more, "but I think – I think he was being…_hurt_."

"Hurt?" Sirius repeated, confused at first and then realization seemed to dawn on him, "You don't mean—"

"Oh my God," Remus said, his eyes widening as he also realized what Ness was saying.

She nodded sadly, "He has bruises and cuts all over his body."

"Will he be okay?" Sirius asked desperately.

Ness sighed and said, with a small smile, "Yes. He will fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** What's that? You people think this is the end of the chappie? Oh no, I couldn't do that. It's too short. So here's the rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later (July 23, 1995)…

       Ness woke up early to the sound of laughter. She slowly got out of bed and (noticing Remus wasn't there) got dressed and made her way downstairs. When she reached the living room all she could do was stare at Sirius who's skin color had changed to purple.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked cautiously.

Remus, who was sitting on the couch, laughed, "I haven't even figured it out yet."

"It's not funny!" Sirius ranted. "What did you do, Remus?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Remus said, holding up his hands defensively. "I swear."

"You have to admit," Ness said, through giggles, "it is pretty funny."

"It is not!" Sirius shouted. Remus and Ness broke down laughing.

"Did you get a new look, Padfoot?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Harry!" they all said in surprise.

"Hi," Harry replied, smiling at everyone.

"Did you do this?" Sirius asked Harry, eyeing him suspiciously.

Harry shifted nervously, "Well," he smiled mischievously and then bolted back to his room.

"Harry James Potter!" Sirius yelled, chasing after him. "Change me back! Please!"

Remus laughed, "Oh, this summer is going to be full of surprises."

"Yeah," Ness said, sitting next to Remus and cuddling with him. "Speaking of surprises I've got a one for you."

"What?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"Well," Ness began nervously, "you know when I asked you if I looked fat?"

"Yeah," Remus said slowly, "What's that got to do with a surprise?"

"Well," Ness continued, smiling nervously, "Remus I'm – I'm pregnant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** Oh! That was a good chappie. And I'm so sorry, but we can't answer reviews today.

**Remus:** Yeah, Ness' comp is being evil.

**James:** So we have to post as soon as possible.

**Sirius:** Oh and, btw, if you already haven't would you please go read The Return. Liz and Ness are in desperate need of reviews.

**Ness:** Yes, please.

**All:** Please review! Hasta La Pasta!


	9. Chapter Nine: May The Force Be With You

**Ness:** Ooh! Was the last chappie dramatic or what? I'm sure you all want to know what happens next but I have to put the usual junk up here first. I don't want to be sued!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize from the books.

**Warning:** A very shocked Remy. :-D

Now, ONWARDS YOUNG SKYWALKER!!!! Okay, I've watched too much Star Wars.

**May The Force Be With You**

"W-what?" Remus stuttered, staring at Ness as though she had three heads. "Say that again. More slowly."

Ness laughed, "I am pregnant."

"But," Remus said, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Th-that's impossible."

"I know," she said, sighing, "but I am."

"Oh my God," he said weakly, putting his head in his hands as realization hit him.

"Remus?" Ness asked cautiously, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are – are you okay? I thought you would be happy."

"I am," Remus said, looking up at her, "but I'm just so confused. No one knew about the charm except me, you, and Siri—"

They looked at each other and then got up quickly and ran after Sirius and Harry. When they reached Harry's room they found Sirius (who was still purple) had pinned Harry to the floor and was tickling him mercifully.

"Sirius!" Remus and Ness said at the same time.

Sirius stopped tickling Harry and looked up, "What?"

"Did you ever happen to find the counter-charm?" Remus asked, taking out his wand and changing Sirius back to his normal skin color.

Sirius grinned, "Why?"

"Because—" Ness started, but then stopped.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, watching her face slowly turn pale.

Ness didn't answer. Instead she bolted from the room and headed for the bathroom. They distantly heard her throwing up. Sirius turned slowly to his friend, smirking.

"Did you knock her up, Moony?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** OMG!!! Shortness!! I'm so sorry, but I really wanted to leave it there and I couldn't find anything else to put in it. Well, let's do the reviews!

**Boys:** ::groan::

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

skahducky

2002-11-03

8

Signed

**Ness:** Yeah, sorry about that. I meant to put warning signs up but I forgot.

**Sirius:** That's another person you've almost killed with your damn cliffs.

**Ness:** ::sticks tongue out at Sirius::

**James:** ::shakes head:: Ness doesn't know when Harry will meet me. She's too busy planting cliffs everywhere.

**Remus:** That last cliff was dangerous, though.

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-11-03

8

Signed

**Ness:** You know, you and me would make wonderful friends. I agree, DOWN WITH HEATHERS AND STALKERS!!! I had a stalker once but he was a nice stalker. He knew when to leave me alone.

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-11-03

7

Signed

**James:** It's ok. The story will always be here.

Padfoot

2002-11-03

8

Signed

**Sirius:** Very long review, Lauren, my dear. AND I AM NOT GAY!!!!!

**James:** Yeah, if he were gay, why would he have you????

**Remus:** I hate to say it, but they've got a point.

**Ness:** ::shakes head::

kaylaorjames

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**All:** ::back away::

**Ness:** Did you take your pills today? Oh, and btw CATS RULE!!!!!! Along with wolves, of course.

kaylaorjames

2002-11-02

7

Signed

**Ness:** How did I steal your mothers name? What name, anyway.

**Remus:** They're a lot of them, ya know.

Shinigami 

2002-11-02 

8 

Anonymous

**Ness:** ::covers James' ears:: You can't tell him anything!!!

**Remus:** ::snickers:: Grape Man…

**Sirius:** ::blushes::

Malila

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**Ness/Remus:** ::eye you nervously:: Yeah, that's it.

**Sirius:** ::blushes some more::

**James:** ::snickers:: Pillow fights…

Meiko

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**Sirius:** ::screams and hides behind Ness::

**Ness:** I highlight the reviews I want, I press copy, I move back to the document I'm working on and press paste and type in my replies.

**James:** It's a very simple process.

lil lupin

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**Remus:** ::blushes:: Trust me, my reaction was priceless.

**Others:** ::snicker::

Liza Potter

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**All e/Sirius:** ::burst out laughing::

**Sirius:** ::blushes::

AllAboutMe

2002-11-02

8

Signed

**Sirius:** Tom? Tom Riddle?

**Ness:** ::snickers:: No, Tom Her Boyfriend.

**James/Sirius:** ::share evil grins:: Tom and Allie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come Tom pushing a baby carriage!!! ::break down laughing::

**Ness:** ::sighs and shakes head:: Forgive them. They're idiots.

**Sirius/James:** ::still laughing::

**Ness/Remus:** ::sigh:: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten: Remind Me Again What the De...

**Ness:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been horribly busy. I had homework ::gags:: and now I think I'm coming down with the flu (either that or I'm just sick of the homework). Anywhoo, on with the disclaimers and junk.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize from the books, ect.

**Warning:** I don't think there's anything to worry about, but keep your eyes peeled just in case ;-)

**James:** ::whining:: When do I show up?

**Ness:** When I want you to, so shut up.

**Sirius:** Ooh, someone's in a snippy mood today.

**Ness:** ::glares at Sirius making him cower::

**Remus:** Okay, break it up and get to the fic.

**Ness:** ::huffs:: Fine.

**Remind Me Again What the Definition of 'Normal' Is**

"Well…um…er," Remus stuttered, blushing a little.

"Did I miss something?" Harry said, looking between the two adults with a confused look.

"Yes," Remus and Sirius replied at the same time. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So," Sirius said, still smirking at Remus, "did you?"

"Just tell me if you found the counter-charm," Remus said, looking stressed.

"Well, you remember when I was talking to Madame Pomfrey right after we all got down to the infirmary?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Yeah," said Remus slowly.

"I asked her if she knew the counter-charm and she did," Sirius continued, his grin widening.

Remus leaned against the wall and slid to the floor weakly, "Oh my God. This is really happening."

       Just then Ness walked back into the room looking extremely pale and tired. She slid to the floor next to Remus and put her head in her hands.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she said, her voice muffled. Remus nodded weakly, staring transfixed at the ceiling.

"Wait, I'm confused now," Sirius said, furrowing his brow. "I thought you guys _wanted_ to have a baby?"

"We do," Remus said, a small grin forming on his face, "It's just that, with all the _stuff_ that's been happening," he glanced meaningfully at Harry, "it came as a bit of a shock."

Sirius nodding in understanding and then turned to Ness, "How far along are you?"

She shrugged, "Three, maybe four weeks."

Sirius grinned, "Three weeks? Wait… That means you two did it in the infirmary!"

"Sirius!" Remus said, blushing and throwing a pillow at him. It missed and hit Harry instead. "Sorry, Harry."

"No problem," Harry said, throwing the pillow at Sirius and not missing his target. "I've had worse."

Sirius grinned and jumped up, "Wait until we tell James!" When he realized what he had said, he clamped a hand over his mouth, staring at Harry who was looking both confused and hurt.

Ness sighed, "Well, the cat's out of the bag now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** That wasn't _too_ bad of a cliff, was it?

**James:** I don't think so.

**Sirius:** You're only saying that because I have a big mouth and 'let the cat of the bag.'

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, you all saw that coming, didn't you? I hope so, because I don't want anyone to fall off the cliff.

**Remus:** Wow, Padfoot actually admitted that he has a big mouth. THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!

**Ness:** ::clears throat nervously:: Anywhoo…

* * *

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

Padfoot

2002-11-09

9

Signed

**Ness:** Er – no, not those names. I've got a name picked out all ready ;-)

**Remus:** And The Marauders Map was confiscated from Harry in his fourth year, remember?

**Sirius:** When I get home, Lauren, you will be grounded from this Christmas to the next.

**James/Remus/Ness:** ::stare at Sirius::

**James:** Wow, Sirius actually learned to be a parent. Since when was this?

Ces Granger

2002-11-06

9

Signed

**Ness:** ::looks confused:: What other reviews?

Angelis

2002-11-05

9

Signed

**Ness:** Sorry, Miss. Attitude.

**Boys:** ::snicker::

-Lisa- 

2002-11-04 

9 

Anonymous

**James:** Obviously.

**Others:** ::roll eyes::

WeasleyTwinsLover1112

2002-11-04

9

Signed

**Ness:** Lol.

**Sirius:** ::grumbles:: If I have to tell you people one more time that I AM NOT GAY, I will haunt you for the rest of your life!

*Others: ::shake heads::

skahducky

2002-11-04

9

Signed

**Remus:** Yes, I think that would be wise.

Malila

2002-11-04

9

Signed

**Boys:** ::look relieved:: THANK YOU!

**Ness:** Cliffs are SOOOOOOO much fun, though.

kaylaorjames

2002-11-04

9

Signed

**Ness:** Hey, that's MY name. My cousins call me Nessa for short because they can't pronounce Vanessa. They would end up calling me Banessa. AND I HATE IT!

**Remus:** I like your name. It means Butterfly. It fits you perfectly.

**Ness:** ::giggles and blushes::

**Sirius/James:** Oh no…not again…

the pirate who doesn't do anything 

2002-11-04 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** I don't really know…::goes into deep thought::

**James:** Hopefully it will be soon.

**Remus/Sirius:** ::nod::

Shinigami 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** ::groans:: I am NOT explaining chappie tiles again! Sorry, you'll just have to guess or look closely at the other chappies.

Liza Potter

2002-11-03

9

Signed

**Ness:** I've seen that before. It was REALLY funny.

**Sirius:** ::puts on some sunglasses and gets out a Light Saber:: Rock on, Dude. Yo Da is da MAN!

**Others:** ::back away::

**James:** ::cautiously:: Sirius? Put the deadly laser weapon down before you hurt someone…

**Sirius:** ::bounces away grinning evilly and swinging the Light Saber around dangerously::

**Others:** Oh no…

Bess (under pen name (bess)) 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Sirius:** May the force be with you, Dude.

**Others:** ::are trying to avoid the Light Saber that Sirius is now swinging around as if it were a toy::

Sarah-Anna 

2002-11-03 

8 

Anonymous

**Ness:** We didn't mean people NAMED Heather, we meant people who are like the Heather I know (who is a total b****)

**Remus/James:** ::are struggling to get the Light Saber away from Sirius…still::

**Sirius:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GIVE UP PEASANTS!!! YOU WILL NEVER WIN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Others:** ::gulp nervously::

Sarah-Anna 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** ::stares at you:: Even Sirius isn't THAT stupid! ::ducks to avoid being killed by Sirius' Light Saber:: Never mind, I take it back.

Angelia Erin Black 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** Sorry, that position has already been taken by one of my friends. Sorry, she asked first.

**Remus/James:** ::trying to avoid the Light Saber::

**Sirius:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Ness:** Lily MIGHT come back…I'm not entirely sure.

**James:** SIRIUS, JUST PUT THE LASER THINGY DOWN!!!

**Remus:** You're going to hurt someone!

**Sirius:** No, I'm not! Quite being such worry warts. ::almost cuts off Ness' head again::

**Remus:** ::growls:: SIRIUS!

Dark Whispers 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** Thank you. ::quickly ducks to avoid Sirius' Light Saber again::

das 

2002-11-03 

9 

Anonymous

**Ness:** Well, I'm sorry. I happen to like cliffs very much.

**James:** AND WE'RE KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISES HERE!

**Remus:** ::tackles Sirius::

**Sirius:** ::drops the Light Saber::

**Ness:** ::quickly picks it up, turns it off, and puts it safely in her pocket::

**Sirius:** ::pouts::

AllAboutMe

2002-11-03

9

Signed

**Ness:** ::yells so everyone can hear the good news:: EXTRA! EXTRA!! FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET!!! ALLIE FINALLY SAID SHE LOVES TOM!!! YAY!!! :-D

**Ness:** Thanx to everyone who reviewed!!!! Please review again!

**Remus/James:** ::are struggling to keep Sirius away from any Light Sabers::

**Remus:** Yes, and now we must go take this nutter to the place with padded pink walls.

**All e/Sirius:** HASTA LA PASTA!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's Finally Here!

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters, places, ect. belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Ness:** OMG! I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I went to my aunt's house for two weeks and she doesn't have internet ( ::gasp:: THE HORROR! ) and I was thrown completely off schedule! I'm _really_ sorry. Now we can get to the fic!

**Sirius:** But—

**Ness:** NO INTERUPTIONS!

**Sirius:** Okay, okay.

**James/Remus:** ::snicker::

**It's Finally Here!**

            It had been two days since Sirius had opened his big mouth about James, and Harry was now only speaking to Ness, whom he had deemed "unnecessary of punishment" only because Harry couldn't go that long without talking to someone. At the moment though, Ness was at the doctors and Remus, Sirius, and Harry were left behind.

"Harry, we were _going_ to tell you," Sirius said, trying to desperately to get Harry to speak to him again, but he just stayed silent.

"We really were," added Remus, who was trying to figure out how to make Wolfsbane Potion (something he wasn't very good at) for the full moon was to occur again in a week. "We just wanted to make sure it was really James. We didn't want you to get hurt."

Harry's eyes softened a little when Remus said this. It made not telling him in the first place seem somewhat reasonable. But, as many of you know, a Potter is very stubborn when it comes to these kinds of matters and he still refused to speak to them. Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands just as Remus unconsciously picked up the Aconite.

"Ow!" Remus dropped the plant instantly and sighed, looking at his burnt hand. "Why me? I'm a good person, why do I have to be cursed like this?!"

"Maybe a cure will be found in a few years," Harry said, looking optimistic.

"Nah, I doubt it," Remus replied. "Hey! You're speaking to us again!"

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

"Yay!" Sirius cheered. Remus rolled his eyes.

            Just then the sound of the front door opening and closing again was heard and Ness walked into the room. She looked happy, but somewhat ill.

" I see you're speaking to each other again," she observed with a smile.

"Don't jinx it," Sirius warned. Ness laughed and quickly knocked on the wooden table to undo her jinx.

"What did the Doctor say?" Remus asked, looking concerned.

Ness smiled, "I'm exactly one month and 4 days along and the baby is due on April 13th."

"That's great!" Remus exclaimed.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No," Ness sighed. "It's too early."

"How are you supposed to pick a name then?" Sirius asked, impatiently.

"Sirius, I don't know if you paid attention to Hannah's pregnancy or not, but it takes nine months," Remus said, sarcastically.

"I know, I know," Sirius snapped. "I was just saying…"

"Who's Hannah?" Harry asked, looking curiously at Sirius.

"She's my wife," Sirius replied, a sad look on his face. "Lauren is our daughter. She's 16."

"Yes, and speaking of Lauren," Ness replied, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "I saw her in town today. She's coming over next week."

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking excited.

"Yup. I asked her if she'd help me with something and she said yes," Ness said. "Now who wants to bake cookies?"

Remus eyed her oddly, "Your hormones are kicking in all ready?"

"Apparently, and if someone doesn't bake cookies with me I'll with hurt them," she said, a mile still on her face.

"Okay then," Sirius said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** really short, I know, but I wanna get this posted.

**Boys:** Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

**Ness:** Yes, and please review again! ::prays for no flames::

**All:** Peace Out Cub Scout!

**Chapter Dedication:** To **Padfoot**.


	12. Chapter Twelve: I'm BACK!

**Ness:** Er…::waves nervously:: Hi everyone. No, I'm not dead. I've just been busy lately.

**James:** You call playing Kingdom Hearts all day being busy?

**Ness:** ::glares:: Shut up, James.

**James:** ::grins innocently::

**Remus:** ::pushes Ness up toward the comp:: Just get to the typing.

**Sirius:** Yeah, these people have been waiting for years.

**Ness:** But it's only been—

**Boys:** TYPE!

**Ness:** Okay, okay.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe.

**Warning:** Don't let your mind wander. It might not come back.

**James:** What kind of warning was that?

**Ness:** A good one, now shut up.

**James:** ::huffs::

~*~

**Sora + Kairi = Royal Fluff**

(Don't ask about the title unless you have the Kingdom Hearts video game)

~*~

_"Did you get the job done, Wormtail?"_

_"I – I think so, M-My Lord."_

_"I _think_ it would be better if you were to _know_, Wormtail."_

_"I – I will find out, My Lord. But – but may I ask…W-what is so important about the girl?"_

_Cold laughter._

_"She holds an extraordinary power that she does not yet know about. It sleeps deep within her heart. Given the opportunity it will grow. Had I known about it before now we could have manipulated her into joining us and her power would have been quite useful to the dark side. But now, that power combined with the pureness of her heart would be the ultimate destruction of the dark side. And we don't want that. Do we, Wormtail?"_

_A moment's pause._

_"Of course not, My Lord."_

_"Good."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Remus' eyes snapped open abruptly and he noticed that his breathing was harder than normal. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the living room sitting in an armchair. He must have dozed off. He put his head in his hands and noticed that there was cold sweat on his forehead. He shook his head and tried to remember the dream he had been having. He had been in the ruins of an old castle and there had been two other people there. Remus felt a cold chill run down his spine as he remembered whom the people were. One was not a person at all, but a horrible _thing_ that haunts everyone's nightmares every now and then. It was Lord Voldemort. The other was once one of his close friends, Peter Pettigrew. They had been talking about someone…a girl. Remus had the haunting feeling that he new the girl they had been talking about. He jumped when he felt someone gently put their hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to find Ness there and he breathed a sigh a relief.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale," she said, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied, reassuringly. "I was just thinking about something."

"Okay," she said slowly, as though not believing a word he was saying. And she probably wasn't. She cleared her throat, "Anywhoo, would you do me a really huge favor and take Harry to Hogsmeade for the day or something like that?"

"What? Why?" Remus asked, looking confused.

She sighed, "Remus, what's today?"

"Thursday…" he said slowly, not understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Ugh, no, what's today's _date_?" she said, starting to get aggravated.

"July 31st…" He still wasn't getting it.

"And who's birthday is today?" she said, giving him a look that said 'If you get this wrong, I will hurt you.'

He thought for a moment and then it came to him, "Harry's!"

"Very good," she said sarcastically, patting him on the head. "You deserve a treat."

"Shut up," he said, glaring at her and swatting her hand away. "So, what are you planning?"

"Just a little surprise party," she said. "He's never had one before."

"And just who's coming to this surprise party?" he asked.

"Well, me, you, Lauren, and Sirius. Of course, since Lauren will be there Sirius can't be in his human form but you know," she said.

"What about James? Don't you think he'll want to come to his son's 15th birthday?" Remus asked.

Ness got a guilty look on her face, "I hadn't really thought about that."

Remus thought for a moment, "You need Harry out of the house so you and Lauren can get the stuff done for the party, right?"

"That's why it's called a surprise party," she said, getting sarcastic again.

"You know, I 'm really quite surprised you weren't put in Slytherin," he said. She knew it bugged him when she got sarcastic (trust me, it bugs everyone).

"The hat suggested it, but I told it if it put me in Slytherin I would 'accidentally' drop it into a cage of crocodiles," she said with a smirk.

"Anyway," he said, abruptly changing the subject again, "maybe I could take Harry to Hogwarts for the day so he could meet James."

"Hey, that's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Because it's easy to forget that one of your best friends who's been dead for fourteen years is now alive again," Remus said.

"Good point," she said.

"I know, that's why I said it," he replied. Ness stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked. "Don't stick your tongue out at me unless you intend to use it."

"Remus!" she said, blushing. "There's a child in the room."

"Where?" he said, looking around. She sighed and pointed to her abdomen. "Oh come on, the baby can't hear us."

"This is your child, remember? He or she has very good hearing," she replied.

"True…" he replied, laughing.

            Just then Sirius came into the room and threw himself onto the couch.

"When is Lauren going to get here?" he asked.

"I don't know – " Ness began, but was cut off when there was a knock at the door. She got up and looked out the window and then looked back at Sirius. "Why did even bother asking?" Sirius just smiled and then transformed into Padfoot.

            Ness got up and went to the front door (Sirius – Padfoot – following her) and opened it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** I know, bad ending, but you people are lucky even to be getting this much. I had 18 pages! 18! And then my comp froze and I had to retype everything. I promise there will be a much longer chapter next time. Remember, it's the comp's fault, not mine.

**Boys:** THANX TO ALL THE REVEIWERS!!!

**Chapter Dedication:** To **Meiko**. You're stubborn, aren't you?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Best Birthday Ever

**Ness:** Sorry about the long wait, but I had trouble thinking of how to start this chapter. Once I get going it should go smoothly. Well, forget the Warning and Disclaimer today. I think I've left you all waiting far too long. BTW, when I mentioned the people coming to Harry's party I forgot to mention Mrs. Weasley, Fred & George, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione isn't coming because… well… you'll see. Here we go…

The Best Birthday Ever 

"Nervous, Harry?" Remus asked the young boy who was walking beside him.

          Harry and Remus were going to meet James at the Leaky Cauldron. James, of course, would be in disguise, but he had said that they would know who he was. Dumbledore had (amazingly) given in and let James do as he wished. The only exception was that, if he were to go out into public, he would have to be in disguise. James had wanted to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron because he said it would be easier to talk to them there then at Hogwarts where teachers were sure to be getting ready for the next school term. Harry, who had been extremely quiet since Remus had told him that they were going to see James, looked as if he were torn between excitement and anxiety.

"Oh, not at all," Harry said sarcastically, looking up at Remus, though he did not meet his eyes.

"Harry," Remus started, struggling for the right words. "Look, I know it feels really weird. When I found out James was alive, I – I couldn't believe it. My mind wouldn't accept the fact that he actually _could _be alive. It felt like someone was trying to pull a really sick joke on me." He looked down at Harry again, "You know what I mean?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. I mean it's like half of me wants to believe it and the other half is holding me back. I mean, how do you _know_ it's him?"

Remus sighed, "Because he _knows_ things. He knows things that only _the_ James Potter would know. Sirius and I questioned him. He knows every prank we ever pulled in school, he knows how many detentions we all had, he knows the exact number of pranks that were pulled on Snape," he suddenly made a face as though being both amused and sick at the same time, "he even gave us a very graphic description of how you were born and, believe me, only James would know _that_."

Harry looked horror-struck when Remus told him this, "He _did_?"

Remus laughed, "Yup. We begged him not to but he did it anyway."

"I just – I don't know what to do or say." A look of anxiety was on his face. "What if I say something stupid and he doesn't like me? Or—"

"Harry," Remus said sternly, suddenly halting outside the door to the Leaky Cauldron and stooping so he was eye level with the 15 year old. "What are you talking about? Of course James will like you. You're his_ son_. He loves you."

Harry sighed, "I guess I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Now—" Remus was suddenly interrupted by a cold sneering voice from over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Remus quickly turned around. The voice, Remus now saw, belonged to none other then Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco, was at his side, sneering coldly at Harry who was glaring back. They had obviously just came out of the Leaky Cauldron, for they had not been there a second before.

"May I help you with something, Lucius?" Remus said, speaking in a calm voice though he was just itching to through a curse at him. Preferably the Jelly Legs Jinx. "Because, if not, you are blocking the entrance."

Lucius ignored him but instead turned to Harry, "Nice to see you again, Potter. I haven't seen you since when?" he smiled maliciously, "June, wasn't it?"

          Remus caught Harry around the chest as he jumped out at Lucius and held him back. Just as Remus opened his mouth to say something another voice interrupted him.

"Is there a problem here?"

          Behind Lucius and Draco, stood a tall figure wearing black robes and the hood covered his face. Although the man had obviously tried to disguise his voice as well as his appearance Remus recognized it instantly.

"Come Draco," Lucius said, giving a last cold glare to Remus and Harry as he and Draco swept away down the Muggle street. They watched them until they were out of sight. Suddenly the man in the black robes made a disgusted sort of noise.

"No good, rotten Death Eater," the man said, once again using his normal voice. He suddenly looked down at Remus and Harry. His breath seemed to have caught in his throat as his gaze landed on Harry. All of the sudden there came a large crashing sound from inside the pub.

Remus looked up suspiciously at the man, "What did you do?"

"Me? What makes you think _I_ did something?" Remus gave him a look. The man laughed nervously, "Come on."

          The man hurriedly led the way inside. There were chairs and other odd objects being thrown around and Remus had to duck or he would have been hit with an empty glass tankard. The man led them down a long hallway and into a private parlor and locked the door behind them. He slowly removed his hood and James Potter's head was visible. He was staring at Harry with a mixture of astonishment and joy on his face.

"Bloody hell," he said softly. "I could use you for a mirror, Harry."

Harry laughed weakly, "A lot of people say that."

          As James and Harry continued to talk Remus could tell that everything was going to be fine. Now that James was back everything would be perfect. The Dark Lord wouldn't be able to stand a chance, Sirius' name would be cleared, and Remus would have his friends back. Everything would be great. Not once did the dream he had had come across his mind. From now on everything was going to be perfect.

How very wrong he was…

XxX~*~XxX

"Here they come!" Lauren said, peering out of the window. "Everyone hide!"

XxX~*~XxX

          As Remus unlocked the door and walked inside with Harry (James had to go back to Hogwarts) he noticed that everything was quiet and the lights had been put out.

"I wonder where everyone is?" Harry said, looking around the (seemingly) empty house.

"Let's check the kitchen," Remus suggested, knowing that that's where everyone was hiding. They walked down the hall and entered the kitchen and Remus flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!"

          The look on Harry's face as Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lauren, Ness, and Padfoot all jumped out was one of pure astonishment. Remus wouldn't have been surprised if he had fainted. The room was covered in red and gold streamers, and there was a huge pile of presents on the table. Harry seemed to have become speechless. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and engulfed Harry in a huge hug.

"Oh, Harry. I've been so worried about you since the end of the school year," she said.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, blushing at the attention.

"Mum, get off. You'll smother him," Ron said, grinning at Harry. "So, Harry. How much trouble you reckon we'll get into this year?" Padfoot looked sharply up at Ron when he said this. As Padfoot growled a little Ron said quickly, "Only joking!"

Harry laughed, "I don't know, but we most likely will be doing something dangerous."

"I hope you don't," Fred said, looking sincere.

"Yeah," George continued, "because Madame Pomfrey will most likely go ballistic if you two end up in the Infirmary again." He turned to Harry, "Sorry Percy couldn't be here, Harry, but he had to _work_. He was bumped up to head of the department, you know. Personally, I think he wants to be ruler of the Universe."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, giving him a stern look.

Ron, who had just noticed Remus, said, "Professor Lupin! Are you going to teach again this year? We really need a DADA teacher again and you were the best one!"

"Yeah," said Ginny, who had been extremely quiet. "I really wish you hadn't resigned. You were great."

Remus blushed a little, "I'm sorry, but I can't this year."

"Why not?" Ness asked.

"Well, you — you're — I can't leave you when you're pregnant," he said.

Ness didn't say anything. Instead she turned to Harry, "Well, Happy Birthday, Harry."

"This — this is great! Thanks everyone," Harry said. They all sat down at the table and Harry started to open some presents.

"Wait a moment," Ron said, looking around, "I've just noticed — Where's Hermione?"

"I owled her," Ness said, "but she said she couldn't come."

"Why not?" Ron asked. "She said she didn't have any plans for the summer."

"Said something about going to Bulgaria for the summer," Ness said with a shrug, popping a cherry into her mouth (sweets were the "Craving of the Week," as Remus called them). Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"_What_?!" Ron said, a look of astonishment and hatred mixed upon his face. "She — she can't do that! She's fraternizing with the enemy again!"

Ginny sniggered, "Looks like Hermione and Victor hit it off pretty well."

"Victor?" Remus said, looking confused. He couldn't remember any student being called Victor.

"Victor Krum," Ginny whispered to Remus. "He was one of the champions in the Tri-Wizard tournament last year. Hermione and him got together for the Yule Ball and they've been together ever since."

"He's eighteen!" Ron continued, looking horror-struck. "And he's from _Durmstrang_! How _could_ she?!"

"You're just saying that because you fancy her," George said, smirking.

"I do not!" Ron said, blushing. "I'm just concerned for her because she's one of my best friends."

"Oh, little brother," Fred started, in a voice that suggested that he knew the secrets of the universe. "Unlike you, we" he motioned to himself and George, "know the signs of a love-struck teenage boy. It starts out with the little things. Small glances at the object of your affection at first, from that it moves on to staring. And then, of course, you feel that you cannot be around  her without the feeling of great nervousness." Everyone was looking at Fred and George in amusement except Ron who was blushing furiously. "And then you finally get up the nerve to ask her out. But before you get the chance to she announces that she's dating a world famous Bulgarian Seeker from Durmstrang. But long-distance relationships never last, so no fear, dear brother. You will get your girl in the end." Fred bowed deeply as he finished his little speech and everyone (with the exception of Ron) laughed.

"Oh really?" Ron said. "And how do you know all this?"

"Because we heard you talking in your sleep," George said, smirking mischievously. Ron blushed even more.

          They continued unwrapping presents (and teasing Ron about Hermione) for half an hour. The last present Harry opened was from Ginny. It was, to Harry's surprise, a small golden model of a Seeker stretching out for the tiny golden snitch. The tiny wings on the snitch were flapping and the Seeker seemed to be floating in mid-air, above the base. It was most likely held up with magic.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said, looking at the tiny figurine in awe. "How did you get this?"

"I've been saving up," she said importantly, her cheeks going slightly red. "I saw you looking at it in Quality Quidditch Supplies once so I decided to save up and get it for you for your birthday. Look on the bottom."

          Harry flipped the figurine over and read the words engraved on the bottom:

**_To the boy I owe my life to._**

**_          Love from,_**

**_Ginny_**

****

          Harry grinned and did something he thought he would never do. He leaned over and kissed Ginny gently on the cheek. If she was red before it was nothing to how red she was now. Her eyes went wide and she grinned up at Harry.

"Thanks," she said, a little breathlessly. Harry merely grinned at her.

"All right," Ness said, "who's ready for cake?"

          As Harry blew out the candles, Remus knew that this would be Harry's best birthday ever. He also had the suspicion that Ginny had wanted that kiss for a very long time.

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** I think that was pretty good. What do you think? Sorry for the one-liner Lauren. I couldn't think of anything else for you to say!

**James:** Wow, I think that was your longest chapter ever!

**Sirius:** Things are starting to heat up between Harry and Ginny.

**Remus:** Speaking of heating up, is it just me or do you smell something burning?

**Ness:** ::looks shocked:: Oh no! Dinner! ::rushes out of the room::

**Boys:** ::sigh and look to the reviewers:: Tell us what you think by pushing the REVIEW button!!!!! ::run out of the room to help Ness::


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Small Fight and Anot...

**Ness:** Okay, I've decided to get an early start on this chapter. I don't want a repeat of the last long wait. I've found out that once I get started on the beginning of a chapter it's easier to keep going.

::a boy with a sneering face and white/blonde hair pops into the room::

**James:** ::looks at the boy:: Oh no! How did _you_ get here?!

**Draco:** If I knew I would find a way to get _out_ of here.

**Remus:** Well, unfortunately you don't so you'll just have to stick around and help Ness type.

**Sirius:** ::looks horrified:: But – but he's a _Malfoy_!

**Ness:** You'll just have to live with it Sirius.

**Sirius/Draco:** ::glare at each other::

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes::

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognize from the books belongs to me.

A Small Fight and Another Weird Dream 

            The party had ended two hours ago and it was now almost midnight. Mrs. Weasley, the twins, and Ginny had gone home. Ron had asked if he could stay. Remus and Ness said it would be all right so he was now asleep upstairs. Sirius and Harry were also sleeping. Ness and Remus, on the other hand, were downstairs talking.

"So, why can't you take the job?" Ness asked Remus. "You said you loved it and the kids really like you."

"I told you," he said, sighing. Noticing the look on her face he continued, "I don't want to leave you. Especially when you're pregnant. I would have to work until June and the baby is due in April. I want to be here when the baby is born."

"Well, then I'll get a job at Hogwarts as well," she said.

"Oh?" he said. "And position would you get? Filch's assistant?"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, Dumbledore is going to want us there anyway. He's calling the Order together and—"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt! You'll be safer here. At home," he said, taking her hand in his. She jerked it away.

"But Dumbledore is going to be needing all the help he can get," she said in an angry voice. "When we became part of the Order we promised to help fight the Dark Lord at any cost!"

"But what if you're killed?!" said Remus, his voice also rising. "I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened!"

"Ugh!" Ness said in frustration, and she got up and walked quickly up to their bedroom. He heard the door slam shut with loud BANG!

            Remus sighed and put his head in his hands. He and Ness hardly ever fought, but when they did it had a tendency to go on for days or until Remus gave in and let her do what she wanted or at least say that she was right. Most of the time she wasn't really right but Remus usually told her that so they would stop arguing. This time, however, she truly was right. Dumbledore really was calling the Order together. Sirius had said so. He would need all the help he could get. Remus lay down on the couch. _I won't let her get hurt_, he thought to himself. He went over his predicament in his head for a very long time and eventually fell into a very restless sleep.

~||Dream||~

"Tell me Wormtail. Tell me what I want to hear. The girl is dead. That's what I want to hear. Tell me that you managed to do this."

_"Not – not exactly, My Lord."_

_"**What**?!"_

_"I – I am s-so sorry, My Lord. I didn't think she would live. The wounds were so deep—"_

_"Wounds? Don't tell me you tried to kill her the Muggle way, Wormtail?"_

_"I – I did, My Lord."_

_Malicious laughter._

_"Wormtail, do you **nothing**? You should have just done **Avada Kadavra** and left her!"_

_"My Lord, I – I couldn't. I—"_

_"This soft spot for your old friends must be hardened, Wormtail."_

_"No! Please, My Lord! Don't—"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_"**AHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!"_

~||End Dream||~

"Remus! Remus, wake up!"

            Someone was shaking him roughly, and he had an odd ringing in his ears. His eyes snapped open and Sirius' pale face came into view.

"You were screaming," he said to Remus in a scared sort of voice.

Remus rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning," Sirius replied, still looking pale.

"I had the weirdest dream. I had another one like it yesterday," Remus said, sitting up.

"Oh, is that all?" Sirius said, a look of relief washing over his face. "I thought you were dying."

"But it was really weird," Remus continued, ignoring Sirius. "Peter and Voldemort were in it."

"_What_?!" Sirius said, a look of shock on his face.

"They were talking about a girl. Voldemort wanted her killed," Remus said, starting to go pale.

"It – it was probably just a nightmare," Sirius said, trying to sound logical but he couldn't keep the slight shake out of his voice.

            Just then Ness walked into the room. She completely ignored the both of them and walked off into the kitchen.

"Well, she's in a touchy mood," Sirius said to Remus. "What happened?"

"We had a fight," he replied, looking sad.

"About _what_?" Sirius asked surprised that Ness and Remus actually had fights.

"She wants to join up with the Order again, but I don't want her to get hurt," he said.

"Well, you know she's going to get her own way anyway, so you might as well go apologize," Sirius said.

            Remus sighed and got up and wondered off to the kitchen. _This isn't going to be easy_.

XxX~*XxX

**Ness:** Wow, this will be my fastest update ever. Cool, huh?

**Draco:** Big deal.

**Sirius:** ::takes wand out and attempts to curse Malfoy::

**James:** ::takes Sirius' wand away from him:: No, Padfoot. He's only a child.

**Remus:** Come on, let's do reviews. Malfoy, you can help.

**Draco:** ::groans::

Reviewer

Date

Chapter

Type

mdemanatee

2003-04-25

13

Signed

**Draco:** Personally, I would disagree. I didn't particularly like running into those Mudblood lovers.

**James/Sirius/Remus:** ::smack Draco over the head::

**Draco:** Hey, watch it! ::flattens his hair:: You'll mess up my hair.

**Sirius/Remus/James:** ::snigger::

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Thanks for your review!

Storyweaver

2003-04-24

13

Signed

**Ness:** Well, you need a happy beginning don't ya? Don't worry it's going to get a lot more dark and tragic as I go on. I have a few deaths planned. ::grins evilly::

**Remus/Sirius/James:** ::look scared::

**Draco:** I like this girl.

**Remus:** ::hits Draco with the Jelly Legs Jinx::

**Draco:** ::wobbles around the room grumbling::

**Others:** ::laugh::

GreaserGal

2003-04-24

13

Signed

**Ness:** Ew, why would I give James a Girlfriend? He's in love with _Lily_, remember?

**James:** Yeah, I don't want a Girlfriend.

skahducky

2003-04-24

13

Signed

**Sirius:** Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?

**Draco:** ::is desperately trying to search for the counter curse::

**James:** ::snatches book away from Draco::

**Draco:** ::glowers at James::

**Ness/Remus:** ::roll eyes::

Jordan 

2003-04-24 

13 

Anonymous

**Ness:** I'll keep writing if you keep reading, k?

**James:** Well, that's all the reviews.

**Draco:** Oh, come on! Do the counter curse. I don't like wobbling around like this.

**Sirius:** Sorry, Dragon Boy. You'll just have to wait until it wears off.

**Draco:** ::goes pink:: It's _Draco_ not _Dragon Boy_.

**Remus:** Same thing.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes and turns to the readers:: Please review!!!!!! :-D

**All But Draco:** ::disappear leaving Draco to wobble around for the rest of the day::

**Draco:** ::scoffs:: Gryffindor's…


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Apologies and Lauren's ...

**Ness:** Hi all! Guess what?! I'm now officially 15 years old! Isn't it great?! And you know what's even better?! I passed my Driver's Test! YES! GO ME!!!! GO ME!!! I CAN DRIVE!!! OH YEAH!! GO ME!!

**Draco:** What's a Driver's Test?

**Remus:** It's a Muggle thing.

**Draco:** ::turns to Ness:: Ew…You're a Mudblood?

**Ness:** ::glares at Draco::

**Remus/Sirius/James:** ::start throwing bricks at Draco::

**Draco:** ::tries to avoid the bricks but is fortunately knocked out::

**Ness:** ::clears throat and turns to the readers:: Anyway, I can't decide whether to bring Lily back or not, so I'm going to let you, the readers, vote on it. Now, if Lily doesn't come back James is NOT getting a new girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I truly think that if James doesn't have Lily he can't have anyone. Now, that's just a warning to some of you because two people have already asked if James was going to get a new girlfriend.

**Sirius:** All right, I think they get the point. Now get to the next chapter before Dragon Boy here wakes up and starts breathing fire.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes and starts typing chapter 15:: Hey isn't that ironic? I just turned 15 and I'm writing chapter 15! Cool, huh?

**Boys:** TYPE!!

**Ness:** Okay, okay…

Apologies and Lauren's Problem 

            Remus walked cautiously into the kitchen bracing himself for a dish to fly his way, but Ness just ignored him completely. He walked over to her and opened his mouth to say something. Apparently he was still a little afraid she might throw something at him because his words were all jumbled together.

"I'mreallysorryandIdidn'tmeanitandifyouwantmetoworkasDADAteacheragainI'lldoitandifyouwanttogetajobtheretooyoucanandwillyoupleaseforgiveme?I'mreally,reallysorry." He took a deep breath, hoping she had understood him.

"And?" she said, looking at her nails waiting for him to say what she really wanted to hear.

"And…I love you…?" he said, hoping she wasn't going to make him say what he thought she was going to make him say.

"And?" she said, looking up from her nails and looking him strait in the eyes. _Oh, if looks could kill, women would dominate the Earth. I wonder if Eve looked at Adam like that when they were kicked out of the Garden of Eden._

"And…" he struggled for the words. "And…you…you were…"

"I was what, Remus?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

He took a deep breath and said it, "You were right."

"I know," she said, smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Made up, have you?" Sirius said standing in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Lauren who was coming down the stairs and crying very loudly. He transformed into Padfoot just in time and Lauren came rushing in, still in her night gown, and ran over to Ness and began crying on her shoulder.

"Lauren, what's wrong?!" Remus said, looking just as surprised as Ness. All Lauren did in response was cry harder. Remus spotted something in her hand and took it. Ness walked her over to the table and sat her down in one of the chairs. She continued to cry loudly.

"Hey, what's going on?"

A tired looking Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were now standing in the doorway. Ron was carrying an old stuffed toy giraffe but quickly hid it behind his back as everyone but Lauren looked at them. Remus looked down at the thing he had taken from Lauren and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. He looked over at Lauren who was still sobbing.

"Lauren Eloise Black, is this what I think it is?" he asked, trying not to get too angry. All she did was quickly nod and cry louder. Remus tossed the thing to Ness. As she looked her eyes also widened. She got up and suddenly started shooing Harry and Ron out of the kitchen.

"But we just got here," said Ron. "I want to know why she's crying so loud."

"OUT!" Ness said, pointing a finger in the direction of the doorway. The two boys slumped glumly out of the kitchen and back upstairs to their bedrooms. Ness shut the kitchen door behind them.

"Lauren, you have got a lot of explaining to do," Remus said. Lauren stopped crying but didn't make eye contact with anyone or say anything.

Padfoot came over and rested his head on Lauren's knee. He had obviously guessed what was going on. Sirius knew that only one thing would make Remus become this angry with his Goddaughter.

"It was an accident," she said hoarsely, still not looking anyone in the eye. "We never meant for it to happen."

"Lauren, if you were going to have sex why didn't you at least use some kind of charm?" Remus asked her, looking extremely stressed.

"I dunno. I guess I just forgot," she said, shrugging.

"Well, now you're going to have to live with the consequences," Ness said, putting her head in her hands.

"What?!" Lauren said, her eyes widening. "But I can't have a baby! I'm only 16! Auntie Ness you know how to make that Abortion Potion, please make some for me. Please?!"

"No, Lauren," Ness said. "If you're ever going to become an adult you have to take responsibility for your actions. Besides, I wouldn't be able to make it even if I wanted to. It's an illegal potion."

Lauren looked between both of her Godparents but they both gave her the same look.

"Okay," she said, "but you've got to promise not to tell Mum."

"Why not?" Ness asked, looking up at her.

"Because Number One: She'll kill me. Number Two: She'll dig me back up and kill me again. And Number Three: She doesn't like my boyfriend."

"I haven't even met him and I don't like him," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Why doesn't she like your boyfriend?" Ness asked Lauren shooting Remus another Death Glare.

"Well," she looked as if he were trying to find the right words to say, "he's not exactly…human."

"Oh, I see," Remus said, remembering the way Hannah had overreacted when she found out that he wasn't human. "What is he then?"

"Well, he's," she paused for a moment and then continued, "he's an Elf."

"An _Elf_?!" Remus asked disbelievingly. _I didn't think there were any more Elves…_

"Well, he's really half Elf," she said quickly. "His Mum's a witch and his Dad's an Elf."

"And how on earth are you going to hide this from your mother?" Ness asked, looking exasperated.

"W-well, I was hoping," she began, looking a little nervous, "that I could transfer to Hogwarts and spend the rest of the summer with you guys."

            Ness and Remus looked at each other and then looked back at Lauren as though they had made up their minds in a silent conversation that only the two of them could understand.

"All right," Remus said, "but no inviting this boy over, got it? Write him about what's going on, but he _cannot_ come over."

"Oh, but Uncle Remus—" Lauren began, but was caught off by Remus.

"No, Lauren," he said, shaking his head. "I don't care what his intentions are, he's not coming over. You can write him. That's it. Is that clear?"

She paused for a moment before answering, "Yes."

            Before anyone had a chance to say anything else she quickly left the room and shut the door behind her. Padfoot transformed back into Sirius again and he sat down heavily on the chair that Lauren had occupied. He had a look of disbelief on his face. He put his head in his hands and didn't say anything.

"Sirius—" Ness began but he cut her off.

"Please, just leave me alone," he mumbled, still not looking up at anyone.

            Ness and Remus looked at each other again and silently left the room.

~*~

**Ness:** Well, what do you think? Lauren getting knocked up was quite a shocker, wasn't it? Believe me, it shocked me as well. I kept trying to think of a way to introduce her into the story as a semi main character and then this popped into my head. Cool, huh?

**Sirius:** Lauren's going to kill you when she reads this, ya know.

**Ness:** ::grins:: I know.

**James:** ::rolls eyes:: Anyway, thanx to all the reviewers! And don't forget to vote about Lily!

**Remus:** Yeah, Ness has a plot for either way it goes so don't worry. Just tell us whether you want Lily in or out.

**Draco:** ::wakes up and rubs head:: Ow, that hurt. Bloody Gryffindor's.

**Others:** ::snigger and then disappear::

**Draco:** ::grumbles:: Stupid, no good, dirty, rotten, bloody Gryffindor's…


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Nymphadora's Message

**Ness:** Hi everyone! Chapter 16 is here!! YAY!! Sorry about the little slip up about who died but those of you who know me (which is most of you) knew I was going to let the secret slip.

**Draco:** Personally—

**Remus:** We don't want to hear what you've got to say, Malfoy.

**Sirius:** Yeah, shut up, you annoying little berk.

**Draco:** Now, now, now. That's no way to talk to family, Black. Especially the one's who aren't blood traitors.

**Sirius:** ::grumbles:: Shut up!

**James:** Anywhoo, let's get on with the fic, shall we?

**Draco:** Well, I think—

**James/Sirius:** SHUT UP!!

**Remus:** Guys, be quiet! You're going to wake up—

**Mrs. Black:** _Filth! Scum! Disgusting mudbloods and half-breeds! Filthy werewolves and demons, befouling the house of my fathers!_

**Remus:** ::puts head in hands:: Great. Just great.

**Chapter Sixteen: Nymphadora's Message** (I finally came up with a decent chapter title)

"What are we going to do?" Remus whispered to Ness closing the kitchen door behind him.

"About what?" Ness said briskly, although Remus could tell she knew what he was talking about.

"About Lauren," he replied impatiently. "We can't let her have a baby! She's sixteen!"

"Well, there's not really much we _can_ do about it, is there?" she said, as they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, she – she knew what she was doing," Ness said, and seeing the bewildered look on Remus' face she elaborated. "She knew what she was doing and she knew what it could cause. I'm not saying it was entirely her fault," she added quickly, seeing the look on his face, "but she should have been more careful."

"Yeah," he said, sighing and putting his head in his hands. "I guess your right."

                Ness opened her mouth to say something but at that moment a young girl with spiked hot pink hair hurtled out of the fireplace and landed with thump in front of them.

"T-Tonks?" Remus said, coughing on the dust that had emitted from the fireplace.

"Don't have much time to talk, Remus," said Tonks. "I'm here on Dumbledore's orders."

"What is it?" Ness said urgently. "What's happened?"

"Everyone in the Order is being called to an urgent meeting at headquarters," Tonks said hurriedly. "It's at Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place?" Remus asked. "But, isn't that Sirius'—"

"Yes," said Tonks impatiently. "I know it isn't the best place in the world, but it's got more protection charms on it then Hogwarts does, so it's useful. You'll have to bring some clothes and stuff with you, because I don't think Dumbledore wants you to come back here."

"Why—" Remus began, but Tonks cut him off.

"Everything will be explained at the meeting," she said. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

"But I can't go," Remus said quickly. "Tonight's the full moon."

"Don't worry about it," Tonks said. "We've got it all worked out."

                Ness and Remus glanced at each other uneasily. What was going on?

~*~

**Ness:** Okay, I had intended it to be longer, but my comp is being funny so I thought it best just to get it over with.

**James:** The next chapter will be longer, we promise.

**Ness:** Anywhoo, it's time for reviews!

**Boys:** ::sarcastically:: Yay!

_Meiko_-

**Sirius:** Do you really have to keep reminding me about that?

**Ness:** Dumbledore _said_ it was the Death Room, remember?

**Draco:** Not much of a loss, if you ask me.

**Others:** We didn't.

**Draco:** ::grumbles::

_Darkdestiney2000_-

**Sirius:** Well, it's not like I _wanted_ to leave Harry!

**James/Remus:** Yeah! :-p

_LoonyLoopyLisa_-

**Ness:** Lisa! Long time, no talk!!! Here's chapter 16!!

_Kittygirl220_-

**Ness:** Sure, I'd love to join!

**Sirius:** Me too!

**James:** Me three!

**Remus:** Me four!

**Draco:** ::rolls eyes and stalks off to next review::

_Phoenix_-

**Ness:** Yes, well, sorry about that. It just…slipped.

**Mrs. Black:** ::still screaming:: _Blood traitors! Disgusting by-products of vile and filth!_

**Sirius:** We'd better go shut mum up, before Kreacher starts taking orders from her.

**Everyone but Draco:** ::rush out of the room to help shut up Mrs. Black::

**Draco:** Blood traitors…


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Of Movings and Meetin...

**Ness:** Hi! I'm home alone at the moment and my favorite show was cancelled so there was nothing to do so I decided to start chapter 17. Oh, and the votes are in: Almost everyone wanted Lily to come back, so she'll be coming soon.

**James:** And apparently a lot of people liked Padfoot because there's an online support group for those who are in 'Sirius' denial.

**Remus:** ::bursts out laughing::

**Sirius:** ::glares at his 'friends'::

**James:** What? That's their Motto!

**Sirius:** Well, at least I've _got_ a support group. I don't recall seeing one for you, Bambi.

**James:** ::blushes and tackles Sirius::

**Draco:** Anyway, the site is at 

**Ness:** ::looks nervously at James/Sirius who are beating the stuffing out of each other:: Um, guys?

**Remus:** ::puts a hand on Ness' shoulder:: Leave it. They'll be at it for hours.

**Ness:** ::reluctantly:: Okay…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the HP characters, places, ect.

Chapter Seventeen: Of Movings and Meetings 

                Remus hurriedly put the stuff he needed most in his suitcase while Ness did the same with hers. Sirius, who had none of his own possessions with him, instead took up the duty of packing Lauren's things as she had fainted upon hearing of her father's innocence. They thought it best not to wake her until they got to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Do – Do you think, he's killed someone?" Ness asked Remus nervously.

"I hope not," he replied, but he had a slight edge in his voice.

"We would have heard the moment it happened though," Ness said logically. "But still…"

"I know," Remus said. "It's odd. But we'll have to wait until the meeting to find out what's happened."

                Ness nodded silently, but her words had got Remus thinking. He could understand why there was an emergency meeting, but what he didn't understand was why he and Ness had to leave their home. _Oh well_, he thought to himself, _we'll find out at the meeting_.

"You know," Ness said, closing the suitcase and zipping it closed. "I think I should write to Daddy and tell him that he's going to be a grandfather…"

"What?!" Remus sputtered, dropping his suitcase on his foot. "Are you crazy? You're father hates me! How do you think he'll react when he finds out I got you pregnant?"

"Well, it's not as though he wouldn't have expected it," she said shrugging. "I mean, we _are_ married."

"That won't stop him from trying to kill me," Remus grumbled. With the exception of Voldemort, Ness' father was one of his least favorite people.

Ness grinned at him. "Don't worry. I wouldn't let him kill you." She laughed suddenly, resting a hand on her stomach. "Besides, don't tell me you wouldn't react the same way if we have a daughter."

Remus paused a moment to think about this. Yes, she was right. He probably would react the same way if they had a daughter and some guy he didn't know had decided to make her a mother. As he thought more on this he realized something. Hadn't he just done the same thing with Lauren? He had judged her boyfriend before even meeting him. _But that's different_, Remus thought to himself. _She wasn't married when she got pregnant_.

"Are you two ready?" Sirius said, coming into the room and jumping on the bed.

"Yes, I think so," Remus said, picking up his suitcase and closing it.

"I never thought I'd ever have to go back there," Sirius said softly, staring at the ceiling. "From what Tonks told me, Mum died some ten years ago and Kreacher hasn't done a bit of cleaning since then. She says doxies have infested the place and Kreacher won't take orders from her. He's supposed to do whatever anyone in the family asks him to. But she's a half blood, so that's probably why."

"Well, we'll just have to clean the place ourselves then," Ness said. "Besides, it's not like the kids can go to the meetings so we'll have plenty of help."

"Ah, good. You're ready," Tonks said, standing in the doorway. "Let's go then!"

~*~

**Ness:** To stop or not to stop? That is the question. It's awfully tempting…

~*~

                Flying was the only way to get to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, seeing as Harry and Ron were too young to Apperate and Lauren was still out cold. There seemed to be no problem with this until Ness started getting airsick. Luckily she managed not to throw up until they landed, at which she quickly hurried behind a dumpster and they heard her coughing up her breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked her as she came back out looking pale.

"I'm fine," Ness said weakly.

                 They had landed in an alleyway to avoid the prying eyes of Muggles. They walked on for a few more blocks and stopped at the door of an old looking house with a door handle in the shape of a serpent. Tonks placed the tip of her wand on the handle and the sound of numerous locks being unlocked sounded from the other side. She opened the door and they all hurried inside.

"I'd better go lay her down," Sirius said, gesturing to his unconscious daughter in his arms. He hurried up the stairs to their left and disappeared from view. He came back a few minutes later. Looking at Harry and Ron he said, "All the kids are upstairs in the drawing room. Don't worry, you can't miss it. Hermione's here too. She's crying something dreadful. Apparently Krum broke up with her to be with some Fleur girl." They nodded and quickly went up the stairs to comfort Hermione, though Ron looked as if he were suppressing a grin.

"Miss me?" came a voice from the door of the kitchen door.

"James!" Sirius and Remus cried upon seeing him. James grinned.

"So, Dumbledore finally let you loose, huh?" Sirius said, grinning at his best friend.

"Yup," James said. He turned to Remus, winking at him. "Heard the good news. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Remus said, grinning.

"Anyway, the meeting's going to start in a few minutes," James continued, leading them into the kitchen.

                Inside were nine other people. Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley were sitting at the end of a long table. Mad-Eye Moody was sitting next to the Weasleys. His magical eye swiveled around and landed on Ness, who blushed and hid behind Remus. Arabella Figg was across from Mad-Eye, and she waved to them as they entered. A pile of tobacco smelling robes was sat next to Arabella. It moved slightly and Remus recognized it as Mundungus Fletcher. Standing against the wall were the only Slytherins in a room full of Gryffindors. Allie and Severus Snape were glaring at them from where they stood (**A/N:** There, Allie. You're less perky. Are you happy now?). At the very end of the table sat Albus Dumbledore. He smiled at them as they all took a seat, but somehow his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Now, that we are all here," Dumbledore said, placing his fingertips together in front of him, "it is time we got down to business. Now," he turned to Ness, Remus, and Sirius and continued, "everyone, except you three, has already been informed of the basic facts of why this meeting was called. So I shall explain what is going on again, and then we shall move on to the more important matters of the issue." He cleared his throat. "We have received information that Voldemort has a new target. He seems to have found someone who is more of a threat then Harry, and is intent of having them destroyed. He knows that the person would never join the Dark Side. It is too late. She cannot be corrupted."

He paused at this and Remus felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't have a good feeling about this. It didn't help matters when he saw James glancing nervously at Ness. He tried to push the thoughts away.

"We have recently discovered," Dumbledore continued, "that the girl Voldemort wants destroyed has incredible power. Although she doesn't yet know how to use it, Voldemort fears that, if she does, it could be the end of the Dark Side. The girls powers would give us a huge advantage."

"Well, what sort of powers does this girl have?" Sirius asked, looking curious.

"We are not quite sure, but we do know that time travel is one of them," Severus said, still leaning against the wall and glaring at them.

"Time travel?" Remus repeated faintly. "You mean, without a time-turner?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "It seems that at times when the girl is feeling intense fear, she will unconsciously, travel either forward or backward in time to where she would be safe."

"Who is this girl?" Sirius asked, a slight shake in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and said, "It seems that the girl we speak of is none other than our very own, Vanessa Lupin."

~*~

**Ness:** Ooh, how was that for a good cliffhanger? I did put a warning so I don't want any complaints about falling off the cliff.

**James/Sirius:** ::are still beating each other up.

**Remus:** Anywhoo, that was a pretty long chapter wasn't it?

**Draco:** Can I go home yet?

**Remus/Ness:** No!

**Draco:** ::grumbles::

**Ness:** Anywhoo, me, Remus and Dragon Boy here are going to be doing reviews today.

**Draco:** ::blushes:: Don't call me Dragon Boy, you stupid Mudblood.

**Remus:** ::growls and Stupifies Draco::

**Ness:** Er, okay, scratch that: Me and Remus will be doing reviews today.

_DarkDestiney2000_-

**Ness:** James doesn't know about Harry staying with the Dursley's. Sirius was afraid to tell him because he felt that if James knew he would hate Sirius.

_Ginny_-

**Ness:** I wouldn't know about the skiing. I'm more of a snow boarder. Skiing is for those snobby rich people. No offense.

**Remus:** That, and she's never had Cherry Coke. Just Pepsi.

_KittyGirl220_-

**Remus:** Tonks did not die. She was hurt and sent to St. Mungo's, but she didn't die.

**Ness:** She was at the train station when Harry got off to meet his aunt and uncle, remember?

DarkDestiney2000- 

**Ness:** I had asked the reviewers to vote on whether they wanted Lily back or not. Majority said yes, so she'll be coming in a little later. I have to get around to writing her in. I think it might be within the next three or four chapters.

**Remus:** Don't worry, you're not being a b****. We expected someone to ask those questions.

_Katani Petitedra_-

**Ness:** Thanks for stopping by. Don't worry I've got plans to make James and Harry bigger characters. ::gets a mischievous glint in her eyes::

**Remus:** ::eyes his wife nervously and then turns to the reviewer:: Great! Now look what you've done!

_Skahducky_-

**Ness:** I try. Hey, can I ask you a question? How did you come up with your screen name? It's really…unique.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Thanks for your review.

_Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine_-

**Remus:** Yes, well, Ness tends to let a lot of important info leak out.

**Ness:** ::grumbles:: Not on purpose! Like I said before: It just sort of…slipped.

**Remus:** Yeah. Sure…

_Meiko_-

**Ness:** You go, girl!

**Remus:** Nice curse too. Jelly Legs, I believe? Anywhoo, keep up the good work and you could get an A in Defense.

**Ness:** Thanks for your review. And if Sirius weren't beating the stuffing out of James, I'm sure he'd thank you too. Oh, and don't tell anyone, but I think you've become my favorite reviewer. You've never missed a chapter!

_Lil Lupin_-

**Ness:** Thanks!

_Mdemanatee_-

**Remus:** Is this quick enough?

_Alriadne_-

**Ness:** You know what? You're the only one who answered that. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALRIADNE.

**Remus:** Thanx for your review!

_Moon*wolf_-

**Sirius:** ::shouting from the floor where he continues to beat James up:: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!

**Remus:** Anywhoo, thanx for your review.

**Ness:** ::grabs both Sirius and James by the ears and pulls them apart:: All right, you two! That's enough!

**Remus:** ::puts on a fake smile while trying to restrain Sirius from hitting James again:: Well, please review!

**Ness/Remus:** ::disappear while holding on to the struggling James and Sirius, leaving Draco unconscious in the middle of the room::


	18. Chapter Eighteen: It Only Hurts When I B...

**Ness:** Hi everyone! ::ducks from the rotten vegetables being thrown her way:: Okay, okay. I know I haven't updated in a while. Half was because I started a new MST starting with MWPP reading SS/PS. It's at my website as well as on FF.Net so don't worry about losing track of it. The other half is because I've had family over all summer. Another half – 

**Sirius:** I thought they're was only two halves in a whole?

**Ness:** ::blushes:: Shut up. ::clears throat and continues:: Another half is because I've had just an itty-bitty bit of writer's block. See, there was three scenes I wanted to put in this chapter, but I didn't know how to write them without it sounding completely pathetic.

**James:** Don't forget to tell them about your glasses.

**Ness:** ::blushes again:: Shut up. I'm getting there. I've sort of lost my glasses so please forgive me for any typos. We've got five hundred million pairs of glasses and none of them are mine!!! Grrr…

**Remus:** And she's about to go on a killing spree because her cousins have been bugging her, so if you have any flames, please keep them to yourselves.

**Ness:** And you guys are going to kill me when you find out who I'm going to kill off. ::sighs:: I'm just as bad as JKR.

**Boys:** Who is it?

**Ness:** I'm not going to tell you! You'd be super peeved at me.

**James:** It's one of us, isn't it?

**Ness:** ::whistles innocently:: I'm not telling…

**Boys:** ::grumble::

**Ness:** Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Eighteen: It Only Hurts When I Breathe**

"What?!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time in shocked voices.

"I'm afraid it's true," James said, looking sad.

"Wait a moment," Ness said, a look of complete disbelief on her face. "Are you trying to tell me that I – a Muggle-Born girl – could possibly have these extraordinary powers? It's impossible! I mean, how on earth –"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stem her flow of words. "You cannot choose the powers you are born with. All you can do is use them wisely. We will teach how to you your powers if you will let us. The choice is yours."

Ness purposefully ignored the statement and changed the topic. "What about Harry? Surely Voldemort hasn't forgotten about him completely? He's just a child! He needs more protection than I do!"

James shook his head, "Harry has had more protection than he'll ever know since the day he was born. How do you think he survived that night?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, frowning. "No one knows how he survived. He was a year old. He should have been killed that night."

"But he wasn't," James continued. "Lily gave him the protection he needed. She had the same powers as you, Ness. That's why Harry lived that night. By giving her life up in exchange for his she gave him the protection he needed to survive the Killing Curse."

"What do you mean by 'giving her life up in exchange for his'?" Remus asked, looking confused. "Didn't he have intentions of killing Lily that night too?"

"No," James said, shaking his head again. "He gave Lily the choice to live but she wouldn't take it. So, in the end she gave up her life in exchange for Harry's. You see, Voldemort only wanted me and Harry dead."

"Wait," Ness said again, looking confused. "If these powers are as powerful as you say they are, then why did Lily die that night? Wouldn't her powers prevent her death as well?"

James looked away and when he spoke there was a break in his voice and he sounded bitter. "Yes, it should have, but she didn't know how to use her powers. I knew about them, but I thought that it would be better if I didn't tell her. That way she would never be in danger. I guess I was wrong."

Everyone was silent after James' confession. The air in the room was thick with tension. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, it is getting late," he said, pulling on a cloak and heading for the door. "I believe, Remus, the moon will be rising soon." Remus made a small noise of disgust in the back of his throat, and Dumbledore smiled sadly as he continued. "I will be back in the morning."

And with that he opened the door to leave. Just as he pulled the door open three rather troublesome fifth years toppled in, landing in a heap on the ground.

(1)"Well, now," Sirius said, grinning as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up all blushing deeply. "What have we here? Hermione, I'm surprised at you. You usually don't go for spying."

"They blackmailed me into it," Hermione said, going even more red.

"Sure they did," Sirius said, still grinning. "Well, spit it out then. How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes while ruffling his Godsons hair. He grinned, noticing the annoyed look on Harry's face as he did so, but didn't notice the jealous look he was getting from James.

"Dumbledore's right," Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the table and leading the children out of the room. "It's getting late. Time for bed."

"What?" Sirius said, finally noticing the look on James' face. James didn't say anything but instead walked out of the room in a huffy manner. Sirius looked to Remus, "What's wrong with him?"

Remus shrugged and Sirius put his head in his hands. _Great. Just great_.

~*~

A few days later…

"Come on Ness. Concentrate!" James said, trying to teach Ness a very powerful levitating charm that only a person with her sort of powers could do correctly. The spell was supposed to levitate people rather than objects. As long as the person who conjured the spell stayed afloat so would the person(s) within a ten-foot radius. The fact that it was a wandless spell made it much harder.

"I can't do it, James! It's just too hard," Ness said, sinking to the floor in defeat.

James sighed, sitting down next to her on the floor, "All right. We'll take a short break, but then we're getting back to work."

"What was with that look you gave Sirius the other night?" She asked as a change of topic.

"Oh," James said, frowning, "that. It's just… I dunno. Sirius seems to know Harry so much better than I do. They're so close. I mean, I'm his father. I'm the one who's so supposed to be that close to him. He didn't even look at me when he came into the room that night."

"James," Ness said, struggling to find the right words. "You can't really blame him. Sirius was the only father Harry had for a very long time. How would you react if you suddenly found out that your father – who has been _dead_ for fourteen years – had come back to life?"

James thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose I would feel a bit awkward."

"Exactly," Ness said. "And Harry's naturally shy. Especially after what he went through at the Dursleys…"

"Dursleys?" James said, looking up at her. "What about the Dursleys?"

Ness looked at him confusedly, "Didn't Sirius tell you?"

"Tell me what?" James asked, looking worried. He listened with horror as Ness told him about how Harry – instead of being placed in Hannah's care after he and Lily died and Sirius was imprisoned, as he had been led to believed – had been given to the Dursleys, who had abused him both mentally and physically. As she finished he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, looking worried.

"To have a little chat with my best friend," James replied angrily before disappearing out the door.

~*~

"Geez, did she put Permanent Sticking Charms on _everything_?!" Remus asked Sirius, as they struggled to take down the tapestry recording the Black family tree.

"Apparently," Sirius said, finally giving up and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Um, Sirius, I think they're might be a Boggart in here," Hermione said, glancing nervously at the drawing desk in the corner of the room. As if on cue the desk shook violently.

Sirius groaned, taking out his wand as he walked over to the drawing desk. He pushed open the top and they're was a blast of green light. When it cleared there was a body on the floor. As Remus took a closer look he gasped. It looked like Harry but it wasn't. It was James. His face was frozen in a look of absolute horror and his wand was clutched in his frozen hand. Remus suddenly realized. This was what Sirius was most afraid of. It wasn't something that _could_ happen. It was what he had seen. This was what James looked like the night he died. Remus hadn't been there. It had been a full moon, but Sirius _had_ been there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry visibly pale, and Remus knew that Harry had realized what it was too. It seemed, for a moment that Sirius had frozen out of fear, but then he pulled himself together.

"_Riddikulus_!" Sirius shouted and a moment later the Boggart had vanished into nothing. Just then James came into the room looking extremely angry.

"Sirius," he said, in a voice of forced calm. "I need to talk with you. Now."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"_Now_!" James said, and Sirius looked a bit scared at his friend's anger.

James led him out into the hallway, and then began to tell him all the things Ness had said to him. Sirius watched his feet the entire time James ranted on. He knew James hated him know. One of his worst fears had just come true. As James finished, Sirius slowly looked up at him.

"James," he began, a small break in his voice. "Believe me. If I could go back in time and change everything, I swear I would, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

"It's a little late for that, Sirius," James said coldly.

"James –" Sirius began, but James cut him off.

"No, Sirius," James said, turning away. "You can just go find yourself a new best friend, because I don't think I could ever forgive you for this."

            As James walked away Sirius leaned against the wall slowly sliding to the floor, and for the first time in fourteen years, he cried.

~*~

**Ness:** Ooh. Nice twist, eh?

**Sirius:** That was horrible! Why are you being so mean to me?!

**Ness:** Don't worry about it. There's no way you and James could stay mad at each other forever. I just thought it be an interesting twist.

**James:** Anywhoo, that was a long chapter, wasn't it?

**Remus:** Oh ::looks sad:: We forgot to tell you that Dragon Boy was transported home.

**Sirius:** Yes, it's very sad. We don't have anyone to torture now.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, RD Time!

_Lady Sam_-

**Ness:** Why'd you stop reading? Did it get lame?

**James:** Or did you lose track of it?

**Sirius:** Anywhoo, here's the next chapter!

**Remus:** Hope you liked it!

_Emerald Eyes a.k.a Firebreath_-

**Ness:** Cool!!! I just calculated and came up with April 13th! The baby is going to be born on a Friday. Friday The Thirteenth. I'm evil…

**Boys:** :: gives you caffeine::

_MHPP_-

**Sirius:** Well, they're not exactly being nice to me if James hates me forever now.

**James:** It was just in the fic, Padfoot. I could never hate my best friend.

**Sirius:** ::bursts into tears and flings himself at James:: Th-thanks Prongs! You're the greatest!

**James:** ::pats Sirius awkwardly on the back::

_Senshichan14_-

**Ness:** Cahoots? Did you just actually use the word 'Cahoots'?!

**Remus:** And you don't want Ness to be damned because if she was she wouldn't be able to finish the fic. So there :-p

**James/Sirius:** ::are pigging out on the sweets:: Thanks!

**Remus/Ness:** ::roll eyes::

_Serrebi_-

**Sirius:** Yeah! Kill the Malfoys!

**Others:** ::roll eyes::

_Zylexiaa_-

**All:** Thanx!

_Amp8970_-

**Sirius:** Really? You had a funeral for me? Cool! It shows that _some people_ ::glares pointedly at James:: actually care!

**James:** I care! I was just teasing you!

**Remus:** ::sighs:: Thanks for your review!

**Ness:** And don't forget to review again!

_Howling Wolf 22_-

**Ness:** I can't tell you what the baby is going to be, but I will tell you that the gender has already been decided. If you really want to know you can e-mail me, but if I tell you, you can't let anyone else know! You've got to sign a contract in blood! Still want to know what the baby is going to be?

**Boys:** And we are _not_ annoying!

**Ness:** Yes, you are.

**Boys:** ::grumble::

_Padfoot_-

**Sirius:** Aw, poor Lauren. It's okay. AT least you're not dead.

**Ness:** ::takes out wand and instantly cures you:: I don't think it will help much because it's been so long that you've probably already naturally gotten better.

**James:** Nice long review!

**Remus:** We like that. Keep up the great work!

_LogaLog_-

**All:** Okay! Keep reviewing!

_Mdemanatee_-

**Ness:** 4th of July? July was a very long time ago. Hehehe…

_Meiko_-

**Ness:** Well, of course you won't miss a chapter! If you ever do, I'll send the police over to investigate because I'll know something bad had happened.

**Sirius:** YAY! She didn't fall off the cliff! And she yelled at Malfoy! YAY!

**James/Remus:** You go girl!

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!

_Dancincheerchick_-

**Ness:** Yes, Lily is coming back.

**Remus:** Soon.

**Sirius:** Hopefully…

**James:** ::smacks Sirius::

_Sarah-Anna_-

**Ness:** I was wondering where you disappeared off to.

**Sirius:** ::gasps for breath:: I – can't – breathe! You're going to kill me again!

**James/Remus/Ness:** ::snigger::

_Kittygirl220_-

**Remus:** ::sarcastically:: No, she was having an out-of-body experience.

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes and slaps Remus:: Ignore him. The full moon is coming up.

**James:** Nah, I don't want an online support group. I was just teasing Padfoot.

**Remus:** Hey, where is Padfoot?

**Ness:** I believe he is still trying to escape from Sarah-Anna.

**James/Remus:** Oh. ::snigger::

_Padfoot_-

**All:** Okay then! Nigh night!  
  


_Skittle8788_-

**Ness:** Well, thanks!

**Sirius:** AHHHHHHH!!! ::runs frantically from Sarah-Anna who is now chasing him up a nearby tree::

**Others:** ::roll eyes::

_Darkdestiny2000_-

**Ness:** I love cliffies. They are fun. ::grins evilly::

_Katani Petitedra_-

**Remus:** Ah. Thanks for the explanation.

**James:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_ItIsJustMe_-

**Ness:** I **_DON'T_** HAVE A BIG EGO!!!!!!!

**James:** and you can't be not perky and be able at the same time. It's too complicated. Ness doesn't know how to right depressed, dark things like that.

**Others:** :-p

_Skahducky_-

**All:** Cool!

**Sirius:** HELP!!!! ::is now being tickled mercifully by Sarah-Anna::

**James:** Should we?

**Ness/Remus:** ::look at each other and grin:: Nah.

_Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine_-

**Ness:** Well, at least I know I'm not alone in the letting info slip department. Thanks!

**Sirius:** NO! STOP! HAHAHA!!! *hic*

**Sarah-Anna:** ::grins an tickles Sirius even more::

**Sirius:** NOOOO! *hic*

_Lil Lupin_-

**Ness:** Did I add enough of them in this chapter?

**Ness:** Well, that's all the reviews! Oh, wait!

**(1)**I always pictured Sirius as the kind to be a second father to both Harry as well as Ron and Hermione. I figured that if James were to ever come back he would be quite jealous that his best friend knew his son better than he did.

**Remus:** Well, I suppose we better go help Sirius before Sarah-Anna makes him wet himself.

**James:** ::sniggers:: Do we have to.

**Ness:** Yes, I suppose we do. ::turns to the readers:: Well, please review!

**James/Ness/Remus:** ::run over to pull Sarah-Anna off of Sirius who now has a rather bad case of hiccups::


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sniffles For Snuffles

**Ness:** Hi everyone!! Chapter 19 is here! YAY!! I've finally got the whole plot of this bloody fic worked out. And just a warning: I'm probably going to be writing one of the most emotional chapters of a lifetime towards the end, so prepare yourselves.

**Remus:** On a happier note, she's planning on doing a sequel!! YAY!!

**Ness:** Don't know what I'll call it yet. Any suggestions?

**James:** ::runs into the room looking extremely angry and holding Ness' notes:: And, you know what? She really is just as bad as JKR! I just found out who she's going to kill off!

**Ness:** ::blushes and snatches notes from James:: Give me those! You aren't supposed to know! Don't say anything to anyone or I'll Obliviate you!

**James:** ::grumbles:: All right…

**Sirius:** It's Harry, isn't it?!

**James:** ::opens mouth to say something but is cut off by an angry Ness::

**Ness:** You'll find out when the time comes, so MIND YOUR OWN BLOODY BUSINESS!!

**Boys:** ::looking scared:: Okay…

**Ness:** Anyway…I have another vote for everyone!! As you all have probably guessed there will be an attack scene (because, hey, you can't have a good Potter fic without an attack scene). Anyway, I can't decide weather or not Fictional Me should still be pregnant when the attack comes. Personally, I was leaning more towards her not being pregnant because I sort of wanted the person I'm going to kill off to be there when it's born but if the attack happens while she's still pregnant, then that person won't be there. Am I making sense? Well, anyway, please vote (the vote has nothing to do about what will happen to the baby so don't worry about that)!

**Sirius:** Are you finished yet?

**Ness:** No, so shut up! Anywhoo, for those of you who are thinking the death is no big deal and saying, "Oh well, that's okay, because she can just bring them back with that potion thingy." Well, what kind of author would you think I was if I made things so easy? This person will NOT be coming back (and I hate myself for saying that because he is one of my absolute favorite characters). Not until the sequel anyway, and I'm not even sure he'll actually come back in that one. Oh well, we'll just have to see.

**Remus:** Are you finished _now_?

**Ness:** ::grins sweetly:: Yes.

**Boys:** Good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect. And if I did there would have been a very different ending to OotP.

Chapter Nineteen: Sniffles For Snuffles 

(**Sirius:** Wonderful chapter title.)

(**Ness:** Thanks.)

(**Sirius:** ::rolls eyes::)

            It had been a month since James and Sirius' big argument, and as much as Sirius had tried to apologize it had no effect on James whatsoever, which made Sirius even more upset. He would then walk around the house as Padfoot, whining. This annoyed Remus greatly and when the letters from Hogwarts came informing all the children of their new school needs, he had been the first to volunteer to take them to Diagon Alley. Ness had decided to come with them as she was starting to get migraines from James and Sirius' shouting matches. It didn't help that whenever they shouted it woke up a portrait of Sirius' mother who would continuously shout obscenities about anything or anyone that wasn't a pure blood wizard.

            When they had gotten to Diagon Alley they had let the kids wonder off to get their things, Ness and Remus were now in Madame Malkin's. Ness was beginning to show in her pregnancy and as such needed to get new robes since hers were getting a bit tight.

"What about this?" Ness said, as she held up a black colored maternity robe.

Remus looked at it. It was a bit worn, but that was mainly because it was second-hand. He loved the way she always picked out ordinary things, instead of highly expensive things. When they were teenagers she had always had very nice looking robes Remus was sure had to have been very pricey. He knew he could never be able to afford anything like that and when they first got married he had always felt guilty of depriving her of them, but she had never made a fuss about it. At times he still felt guilty, but the thoughts were always pushed to the back of his mind as she looked at him, eyes full of love. Remus picked up the price tag on the robe and cringed. Just because it was second-hand didn't make it cheap.

"Too expensive," he said simply, showing her the price tag and blushing a little.

She let out a little sigh, "It's okay. I didn't want it anyway."

"You know, we have to start thinking of names," Remus said, trying to change the subject and keep the guilt out of his voice at the same time. She seemed to notice though because she pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and Remus was shocked to hear the guilt in her voice.

"What for?" he asked, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have found a steady job and just stuck with it, but I didn't. You should be able to get whatever you want but you can't because I—"

Ness shook her head, placing a hand gently on his mouth to silence him.

"It's not going to help, throwing the blame around," she said softly. "We'll work it out. Money doesn't matter at the moment," she laughed lightly. "You're right, we have to start thinking of names."

Remus grinned, pulling her into a soft kiss. As they pulled away he said, "How about Remus Jr. for a boy?"

Ness rolled her yes, "Oh please, like I'd name my son Remus Jr."

"Why?" he asked, pretending to look offended. Honestly, he really wouldn't want to name their son Remus Jr. either, but he liked teasing her. "What's wrong with Remus Jr.?"

            She rolled her eyes again and walked back over to the robes.

~*~

**Ness:** So, was it a good chapter?

**Ness:** OH!! I _so got you_!!! You thought it was over! HAHAHA!! Oh, you should have seen the look on your faces!!! SO FUNNY!!! Hehehe. Ahem, anyway, here's the rest of the chapter…

~*~

Later…

"Okay, have you all got your books and stuff?" Ness asked the three fifth years.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Good, then let's go," Remus asked.

"May I ask you two a question?" Hermione asked, looking between Ness and Remus as they led the way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure," Remus said, grinning down at her.

"Well, I was wondering," she began, sounding a more than a little bit nervous. "What's it liked to be married?" Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Why do you want to know?" Ness asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Just out of curiosity, I suppose," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's – it's pretty much the same, I guess," Ness said, trying to find the right words. "I mean we argue a bit more, but everything else is about the same."

"Yeah," Remus said. "And there's a lot more sex."

"Remus!" Ness said, blushing and hitting him on the arm.

"What? She asked!" he said, trying to defend himself as the children laughed.

"Don't listen to him," Ness said, glaring at Remus who merely grinned back. "He's being a dolt."

"Look, Hermione," Remus said, starting to sound serious, "being married is great, but it all depends on the person you're married to. Ness and I are great together. We have our moments, mind you, but there are other people who don't get along as easily. Take Lily and James for example. They fought constantly. They did love each other," Remus added quickly, noticing the look on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces, "but they just argued over the silliest things, and that's because they didn't get along very well until they started going out. Ness and I have been good friends ever since we first met on the train in first year, that's why we get along so well."

"So, you're saying that if I were to ever marry Ron we would fight constantly?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron, who was blushing and Harry, who was laughing.

"Wouldn't be much of a change," Harry muttered under his breath, and was immediately elbowed by Ron.

Ness and Remus laughed, as they threw the floo powder into the fireplace, preparing to go ack to Grimmauld Place.

~*~

**Ness:** And that's the end of chapter nineteen. I mean it this time. Anywhoo, I know what everyone is thinking. "Gee, that was a worthless chapter. Why'd she even bother writing it?" Well, you're wrong it wasn't worthless. Okay, so maybe the second part of the chapter was just for laughs, but the first part comes in handy for the plot so, DON'T COMPLAIN!!!!

**Sirius:** Anywhoo, don't forget to vote!!!

**Remus:** Thanks to all the reviewers!!

**James:** Please review again!!!!

**All:** See ya next time!!


	20. Chapter Twenty: Best Friends Again

**Ness:** Hi everyone! Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Two updates within a week?! Is she feeling alright?" Yes, I am feeling fine. I think I just want to make up for my three-month absence with some quick updates. Anyway, you know how I said I was planning to do a sequel? Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think I'm going to do a prequel too. You know, MWPP, Lily, Ness, and Hannah while they were in school. Cool, huh? So, which do you want first? The Prequel or The Sequel? I won't do two fics at the same time anymore. It just gets too complicated.

**Remus:** And a lot of people haven't voted about the pregnant thing so we'll keep it up for another week or so.

**Ness:** Oh, and I've been meaning to tell everyone something. You know how when you click on the fic title and it's supposed to go to the first chapter of the fic? Well, somehow chapter three got pushed up to the beginning of the fic (I don't know how so please don't ask). All of the chapters are here, but they just got a little mixed up. Just follow the chapter titles. You know, Chapter One, Chapter Two, ect. It's a good thing I marked them. I'm just telling everyone this because there haven't been a lot of reviewers lately, and I think that's why.

**James:** Well, if you hadn't been stupid enough to mess with the chapters—

**Ness:** Shut up, James! ::turns to readers:: Forgive him, he's still a little peeved at me.

**James:** ::grumbles:: And why wouldn't I be peeved?! You're going to kill—

**Ness:** ::slaps James to make him shut up::

**Sirius:** And today's chapter is dedicated to **Meiko**! Why are we dedicating it to her again?

**Ness:** Because she guessed the person who's going to die.

**Remus:** Didn't she make a whole long list of people?

**Ness:** Yes, but she mentioned the person who I'm going to kill off, so she gets extra points.

**James:** You aren't going to tell her who it is, are you?

**Ness:** No, all she knows is that the person is in her list and that's all I'm going to tell her.

**James:** ::sarcastically:: Oh, well that's good. We wouldn't want her to tell—

**Ness:** ::smacks James:: JAMES! Shut up!

**Remus:** Let's just get on with the fic, shall we?

**Ness:** ::grumbles:: Fine…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Warning:** Some fluff. Bordering on the edge of PG/PG-13.

Chapter Twenty: Best Friends Again 

            Remus had been having such a good dream. Not even a dream, really, but more like a memory. He was remembering the day he had proposed to Ness. It had been on the start of term for their seventh year on the Hogwarts Express. He had just gotten to the best part, where she said yes, when loud noises from the outside world shook him from his dream state. Remus groaned, turning over and looked blearily at the clock on the bedside table. _It couldn't be morning yet, could it?_ As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes he noticed that the clock read 3:45 AM. He groaned again and turned back over, intending to go back to sleep when he noticed Ness was also awake.

"They're at it again," she said simply, and Remus nodded in understanding, not needing to know who 'They' were. She turned to look at him, cuddling up against his bare chest as she did so. "What were you dreaming about?"

"What?" Remus said, looking at her curiously and wondering how she could have known he was dreaming.

Ness smiled up at him and said, "You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh," he said, grinning. "I was dreaming of the day I proposed to you."

"I liked that day," she said, laughing. "The second you got down on one knee, I felt like I was going to faint."

"I practiced all summer," Remus said, running his fingers through her hair, lovingly. "James and Sirius kept making fun of me. They kept trying to make me even more nervous than I already was. I was about ready to hex them by that day if they said anything that would make me back out of it."

"I'm so glad you didn't," she said, leaning up and kissing him softly.

            Remus deepened the kiss, turning it passionate, and rolled over so that she was pinned underneath of him. They were just going to start what was sure to be a pleasant way to spend the rest of the night when there was a fresh batch of shouts from downstairs. Remus groaned in frustration, letting his head drop to rest on Ness' shoulder.

"I'll go sort them out," he said, rolling off of her and pulling himself off of the bed.

"I'm coming with you," she said, getting up and following close behind him. "I don't like being alone in this place at night. Kreacher is always scurrying around in the middle of the night doing God knows what."

            Remus opened the door and walked out onto the landing. Obviously they weren't the only ones who had been awoken by the shouts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lauren were all standing at the top of the steps, listening. They all jumped when Remus spoke.

"Pajama Party?"

"We can't sleep, with all their shouting!" Fred said, indignantly. "And we've got to be up early to get the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, reassuringly. "Go back to bed and try to get back to sleep. I'll sort them out. Now, go on."

            They all shuffled sleepily back to their respective rooms, as Remus and Ness followed the shouts down into the kitchen. Sirius looked as if he were about to break down crying again and James looked just as defiant as ever.

"I didn't lie—"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me the truth either, did you?!"

"But I—"

            Ness snapped her fingers. Sirius and James were still shouting at each other but nothing came out of their mouths. It was quite a funny sight, but Remus held his laughter in.

"You know you guys are keeping the kids up, right?" Remus said, but all Sirius and James did was glare at him. He sighed, "Look, you have to stop this. James, you _know_ Sirius would never let anything like that happen to Harry on purpose. You're just being jealous that he knows Harry better than you do. If you'd at least _try_ to talk to Harry maybe you would know him even better then Sirius does. I mean, he's been here, what, two weeks? And you haven't said but ten words to him." James blushed at this, and looked down at his feet while Sirius sent him an "I told you so" smirk. "And _you_," Remus said, rounding on Sirius, "James has a point. You should have told him everything sooner. That way, we could have avoided this whole mess. Now," he took out his wand and undid the silencing charm that Ness had cast on them, "I want you to apologize to each other and not mention this mess ever again."

"I'm – I'm sorry I was so harsh," James said, looking completely sincere.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Sirius said, looking at his feet guiltily.

"And I'm sorry I had to stop what I was doing to make you two apologize to each other," Remus said, grinning in an amused sort of way. "Now that that's all over with, are you two friends again?"

"What do you say, Prongs?" Sirius said, a small grin playing on his lips.

"I say full steam ahead, Padfoot!" James said, pulling Sirius into a brotherly hug.

"Great! Now we're going to go back to bed. Goodnight!" Remus said, grabbing Ness' hand and, half pulling her, led her back to their room. As he closed the door behind them he turned to her, grinning, "Now, where we?"

"Right about here," Ness said, pushing him up against the wall, kissing him passionately.

~*~

**Ness:** Oh, you guys thought I was going to get all physical on you. I told you before, I don't do that. If anyone else wants to give it a try and continue the above scene, e-mail me and I'll let you do it, but I won't. My grandma would kill me if she found out I had written something like that. She already hates me as it is because I like to write HP fan fiction. Anywhoo, I was going to put more, but I want to get this posted tonight, because it's late, so until next time!

**Boys:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Ness:** Yes, and thanks to all the reviewers for chapter 19!!!

**All:** See ya!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: American Pie

**Ness:** YAY!!! I have 300 reviews!!! I'm so happy! I'd like to thank all the little people who made this dream possible: My parents for conceiving me, my teachers for teaching me how to read and write, J.K. Rowling for giving me the inspiration, and, last but not least, you, The Readers and Reviewers. I wouldn't have made it this far without you! Thank you all so much!!!

**Sirius:** ::rolls eyes:: She's been practicing that speech since she reached 280 reviews.

**James:** Not very good, is it?

**Ness/Remus:** ::smacks James/Sirius::

**Sirius:** Hey! Why do I get hit?!

**Ness/Remus:** Because.

**Sirius:** ::rolls eyes::

**Ness:** Anywhoo…

**Chapter Dedication:** To **LoonyLoopyLisa** and **Meiko** for being the 300th and 301st reviewers!! YAY!!! Congrats Lisa!! Congrats Meiko! And also to **John Ritter**, who was, is, and always will be my favorite actor. May he rest in peace. For those of you who don't know who he is, he's the father on the TV Show _8 Simple Rules [For Dating My Teenage Daughter]_. He also played in _Three's Company_, which still plays on Nick at Night. He died Thursday, September 11th, 2003 of an unknown heart ailment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Ness:** Oh, and I keep forgetting to mention that Remus is the DADA teacher again. I meant to put it in the fic, but I'm getting lazy… forgive me. The Marauders are all going to be hanging out at Hogwarts! Oh no… big trouble. LOL. Those poor Slytherins… Oh, and I've changed the rating of this fic. It was PG and now it's PG-13. Yes, I'm getting older so my fics are maturing along with me. I think I actually have the courage to write an R rated fic… some day.

**Chapter Twenty-One: American Pie (I LOVE THIS SONG!)**

            Remus listened to the soft and steady breathing of his wife who was fast asleep next to him. As he watched the steady rising and falling of her chest, he leaned down and gently kissed her on her forehead.  She shifted slightly, but didn't wake. They were supposed to be up half an hour ago, but James and Sirius' argument had kept them up past their usual bedtime. _Along with some other nightly activities_, Remus thought, grinning to himself. With a sigh he quietly got up and dressed, leaving Ness to catch up on some much needed sleep.

As he walked into the kitchen James, Sirius, and the kids were eating breakfast. James and Harry were talking avidly about Quidditch. After getting himself a cup of tea, Remus sat down across from Sirius.

"Hey, mate. You were supposed to be up half an hour ago. Where's Ness?" Sirius said, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ he had been reading.

"Sleeping," Remus said simply, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I didn't want to wake her just yet."

Sirius laughed, "Yeah. You'd probably get your head bitten off. Well, that's how Hannah was when she was pregnant anyway. It might be different for Ness."

"Hey, have you tried to talk to Hannah at all?" Remus asked, remembering the spunky Muggle girl Sirius had fallen in love with.

"No," Sirius said, frowning. "I'm sort of afraid to. She thinks I'm a murderer, Remus. I can't face her. I just can't."

"She loves you though," Remus said reasonably. "She'll believe you."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. I just want to get this whole mess straitened out before I try to talk to her."

"Okay," Remus said, then cast his mind around for a different subject. He glanced over at James and lowered his voice so only Sirius could hear him, "You know, I've been thinking. Well, they brought James back, right?" Sirius nodded. "Well, are they going to bring Lily back?"

"I asked Dumbledore that before," Sirius replied, also lowering his voice. "He told me that they probably would, but not to say anything to James or Harry because it would get their hopes up."

"Why shouldn't they get their hopes up?" Remus asked, incredulously.

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. I asked him that too, but he didn't say anything. I think that something might have gone wrong while bringing James back, though. That's why they're being so cautious about bringing Lily back."

"And Dumbledore told you not to get Harry and James' hopes up in case something went wrong and they couldn't bring her back," Remus said, quickly catching on.

Sirius nodded, "I think that's what it is, but I can't be entirely sure. I suppose we'll learn more once we get to Hogwarts."

            Remus opened his mouth to reply but at that moment the form of Phineas Nigillus slipped into his portrait and started addressing Sirius, gathering everyone's attention.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you when you get to Hogwarts. He said to come strait to his office. The password is Mummified Munchies," Phineas rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Dumbledore can come up with a lot of weird passwords." He made to move back out of the portrait, presumably back to Dumbledore's office, but then he doubled back, a smirk on his face. "By the way, nice move with the tongue last night, Lupin."

            Remus, who had been drinking his tea, choked. James and Sirius looked as if they were going to die, they were laughing so hard. Remus was sure his face had to be on fire because he was blushing so much. The kids just looked at each other awkwardly.

"Moony, you idiot!" Sirius said, trying to subdue his uncontrollable laughter. "You should know better than to do that here. You don't know what could have been watching you!"

"The thought had slipped my mind at the moment," Remus muttered, blushing at his stupidity. He looked up at the clock, which had just struck ten. "I'd better go wake Ness up."

            Remus hurried out of the kitchen, ignoring the snide remarks coming from James and Sirius, and walked back up to the bedroom. As he closed the door behind him his gaze landed on the still sleeping form of his wife. He slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so, and gently kissed the base of her neck.

"Ness," Remus whispered, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "Ness, it's time to get up."

"Lemme sleep," Ness muttered sleepily, half-heartedly hitting his arm in an attempt to get him to go away.

Remus laughed, "We're going to be late. We have to go to Hogwarts today, remember?"

She groaned, but didn't open her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Ten," he said.

"Gimme five minutes," she muttered, her voice still sleepy. Remus laughed again.

"If I did that you would fall back asleep and then I would never get you up," he said, but it was obvious she wasn't listening. Remus thought for a moment, then picked up his wand, which had been on the nightstand. Running it along her spine he muttered, "_Vibro_!"

She gasped and her eyes snapped open. Satisfied that he had sufficiently woken her up, he put his wand back down, grinning at her as she glared at him, "Are you awake now?"

"I hate it when you do that," she said, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

"Mmm… I got you up, didn't I?" Remus said, breaking the kiss and grinning down at her.

"You could've just waited for the morning sickness to kick in," Ness said.

Remus grinned, "Would've taken too long."

            She glared at him but got up anyway. After she had dressed they walked back down to the kitchen. James and Sirius snorted into their cereal when they entered. Remus rolled his eyes and Ness looked at them curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," James and Sirius said, trying to subdue their laughter.

"Okay…" Ness said, walking over to the counter and pouring herself a cup of tea.

Remus sent a death glare at James and Sirius, sufficiently shutting them up. _For now anyway_, he thought. Just then Lauren came in looking extremely sad.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked his daughter, looking concerned.

"False alarm," Lauren said, tears in her eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's great!" Sirius said, looking ecstatic. Then noticing the tears he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I was sort of getting used to the idea," she said, sniffling a little and wiping her eyes.

"Lauren," Sirius began, looking distressed. "You're sixteen. You shouldn't even be thinking about that."

"Come on," Ness said to Lauren, taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen. "I want to talk to you."

"Don't worry," James said to Sirius, as Ness and Lauren disappeared from view. "Ness will sort her out."

"I think I might have to put a Chastity Charm on that girl," Sirius grumbled.

Remus laughed, "Actually, I don't think she'll do it again. Not until she's of age anyway. She doesn't want to disappoint you."

Sirius' face softened and he sighed, "I suppose. Okay everyone," he turned toward the kids. "It's almost time to go so hurry up and get your stuff."

With that said the kids want upstairs to gather their things.

~*~

**Ness:** Oh, bad ending to that chapter. ::winces:: Anywhoo, RD TIME!!!

**Boys:** ::try to sneak away::

**Ness:** Hey! Get back here! You're helping me no matter what!

**Boys:** ::groan::

Meiko- 

**Ness:** What would you do if it _was_ one of the Major No-no's?

**James:** ::nods vigorously pointing to – is elbowed by Ness::

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Quit trying to tell them, Prongs. They'll find out when the time comes.

**Sirius:** Oh my God, it's me isn't it?!

**Ness:** You'll see.

**Sirius:** It better not be me…

LoonyLoopyLisa- 

**Ness:** YAY!!! You're the 300th reviewer, Lisa!!!!

**James:** Aren't you the lucky one? Just think, a one-sentence review got you a chapter dedication.

**Sirius:** Lucky Ducky.

**Remus:** Wow, Padfoot's vocabulary skills reach to rhyming.

**Sirius:** ::glares at Remus::

**Others:** ::snicker::

**Ness:** Aw, damn. I can't answer any more reviews because my grandma wants me to go shopping, and I want to get this posted. Anywhoo, TTFN! Thanx to all of the other reviewers. I am so sorry I can't reply to the other reviews!!!

**James/Sirius/Remus:** PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Valentine

**Ness:** Hi everyone! Chapter 22 is here!! YAY!!!! Anywhoo, for those of you who haven't already discovered it (there are quite a few of you. Except Meiko, of course. Is there a story of mine you _haven't_ read yet?), I have three chapters of _Through The Years_ up, which is the prequel to this story, _The Pull of a Full Moon_.

**Sirius:** Why'd you have to go and pull the plug on us, Meiko?!

**James:** Yeah, we were having fun!

**Remus:** James, you're thirty-five years old, you shouldn't even be playing a PS2.

**Sirius:** ::glares at Remus:: If I remember correctly, Mr. I'm-So-Much-More-Mature-Than-My-Two-Dead-Friends, you were right there playing along with us!

**Remus:** ::blushes:: I was just making sure you didn't break it.

**James/Sirius:** Sure…

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes and mutters something along the lines of 'Boys…':: Anywhoo, I've decided to answer reviews first today. :-D. They're so much fun!

_Kellyidol2000_—

**Ness:** Thanks! So is yours! Hehehe…

_LoonyLoopyLisa_—

**All:** AAAH! ::try to hide from fireworks::

**Sirius:** ::is hit by one and comes out looking like one of those cartoons that has just been struck by lightning::

**Others:** ::break down laughing::

**Sirius:** ::glares at his 'friends'::

_Kittygirl220_—

**Ness:** Okay… I'm not going to ask…

_Katani Petitedra_—

**James:** That's right, KILL ALL DEATH EATERS!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

**Others:** ::back away from James nervously::

**Remus:** ::whispering to Ness:: He's caught the Sirius Bug.

**Ness:** ::tries to stifle her giggles but fails miserably::

**James/Sirius:** ::glare at her::

_Shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend_—

**Ness:** Whoa. Long name. LOL.

**Remus:** ::blushes:: You don't even know what I did!

**Sirius:** But she can use her imagination.

**James/Sirius:** ::grin evilly:: We did.

**Ness/Remus:** ::blush::

_Anjalica dude_—

**Ness:** ::blushes:: Yeah, I have to work on that…

**Remus:** It's a hard habit to break.

**Sirius:** But Harry and Co. are going to become bigger characters so don't worry.

**James:** Thanks for stopping by!

_Lady Sam_—

**Ness:** Yes I did. Hehehe…

_Skahducky_—

**Ness:** Ah, yes. Another loyal reviewer.

**Sirius/James:** ::grin evilly:: Yes, it should be interesting…

**Remus:** ::groans and put his head in his hands::

_Meiko_—

**Ness:** Cool it, it's not Sirius. Although that would make an interesting twist…

**Sirius:** NO!

**Ness:** ::sighs:: Alright, I won't.

**James:** I'm so sorry, Meiko! She's got me under a Lying Potion. Every time I want to tell someone who dies, I lie. It's horrible!

**Remus:** Well, that way you won't tell anyone who's going to be killed off. And I wasn't really thinking about the portraits at that point in time.

**Sirius:** Yeah, his hormones were taking over.

**Remus:** ::blushes and smacks Sirius::

**Sirius:** ::rubs cheek:: Ow…

_Howling Wolf 22_—

**Ness:** I didn't say _this_ story was going to be rated R, I just said that I might have the courage to write an R rated fic some day. Not this one. A separate one. :-D

**Ness:** Okay, that's it. ON TO CHAPTER 22!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Valentine** (the song, people. The song)

            The adults placed Shrinking Charms on all the trunks and they were all just about ready to leave.

"Everybody got everything?" Sirius asked, looking around at the children. They all nodded.

"Good," James said, starting to open the door. "Then let's go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Remus asked, pushing the door closed again.

James looked up at his confusedly, "What?"

Remus sighed, "James, you're supposed to be dead. Sirius, you're wanted for fifteen accounts of murder."

"Fifteen?" Sirius said, looking confused. "Who's the two they added on to my sentence?"

"Lily and James," Ness said, leaning against the doorframe in a bored fashion.

"What?!" Sirius said, looking at her in shock. "They counted that as murder? I wasn't the one who—"

"We know that," Remus interrupted him. "But the Ministry was being incompetent at the time. Everyone assumed you were second in line and you can't pin murder on a Dark Lord who had supposedly been destroyed, so they just pinned it on you. And given your family history…"

"All right! All right! I get the point!" Sirius said, irritably. "But I don't want to change into Padfoot. I've spent half my life as a dog and I really want to be a human for once."

"You could try that Allusion Charm you've been working on, Ness," James said, grinning evilly at her.

She glared at him, "But it's wandless! I'm not good at wandless magic yet! What if I mess up and end up turning you into a fish or something?"

"Well, it would be a new experience," Sirius said, grinning mischievously.

"Wandless magic?" Hermione said, looking excited. "Oh, may I learn?!"

"If you want to learn something new," Ron began, looking at her in amusement. "Learn how to fly a broomstick properly."

"I don't like heights," Hermione said, turning away from Ron in a huffy manner. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Enough," Sirius said, looking down at Ron and Hermione sternly. He looked over at Ness, "Look, you'll never know if you don't try."

Ness looked doubtful but nodded anyway. She placed her hands on James and Sirius' heads and closed her eyes. A moment later a blue fog enveloped James and Sirius. When it cleared two very different looking people were standing there. In the place where Sirius had stood there was a man with dark brown hair and a short beard and he had Sirius' piercing blue eyes. Where James had stood there was a man with short dirty-blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

"You aren't fish, are you?" Ness asked, not daring to open her eyes.

"No," said James. Ness opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "But know that you mention it, I do feel a little green around the gills."

"Oh, James! You're horrible!" Ness said as James and Sirius doubled over with laughter.

"No, seriously," James said, turning to Sirius. "How do I look, mate?"

"Hmm…" Sirius said, studying James' new profile. "Not like yourself, Prongs. A regular fish out of water, if you ask me."

            Ness groaned and put her head in her hands as Sirius and James were once again overcome with the giggles. Remus smirked and rolled his eyes. _Once a Marauder, always a Marauder_.

"Let's just go," Remus said, opening the door and leading them out.

After carefully looking around to check to see if there was any Muggles around, Remus stuck his wand arm in the air and back down again. A moment later a violently purple triple-decker bus popped out of thin air. They all hurriedly climbed on board, paid the driver, and made their way to the back of the bus.

"You wait," Ness said, as they sat down and she glared at James and Sirius who were still laughing. "You just wait. I'll get you back."

"Oh?" Sirius said, smirking at her. "What are you going to do? Give us a detention?"

"Well," Ness said, an evil grin spreading over her lips. "I could always tell your godson about the time I found you trying on my dress robe and—"

"All right!" Sirius said, looking panicked as he hurriedly put a hand over her mouth.

"You did _what_?" Harry asked, looking at Sirius incredulously.

Sirius blushed, "It was a dare that you're charming father and the equally charming Mr. Lupin put me up to. We didn't expect Ness to walk in on us…"

Lauren giggled, "You were wearing a dress? Oh, I wish I could see a picture of that. It would be the perfect Blackmail. Haha, get it? Blackmail? Haha…"

"Haha," Sirius said sarcastically, a good-natured grin on his face. "Not funny, young lady. Not funny at all."

…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…

            Half an hour later they made their way to a compartment at the end of the Hogwarts Express. Lauren had decided to join Fred and George in their compartment so the only children that were with them were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they found an empty compartment and put their stuff away a small brown barn owl flew in through the window and landed on Ness' shoulder.

"Hello, Archimedes," Ness said, petting the owl on the head and taking the letter off of his leg. The owl flew over to Remus and made itself comfortable on his lap.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked, looking at Ness curiously as he absentmindedly stroked Archimedes' soft feathers.

"Daddy," she said simply. Sirius dropped his trunk on his foot, James accidentally burnt a hole in his jeans with his wand, and Remus clenched his fists.

"You still write to him, after what he did to you?!" Sirius said, looking at her as if she were insane.

Ness blushed and glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were looking at them curiously.

"He's still my father, Sirius," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I thought he had a right to know that I'm pregnant."

"You haven't seen him since you were sixteen," James said. "I think that qualifies for not having a right to know anything."

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking curiously at the arguing adults.

"I—" Ness began, avoiding his eyes. "I ran away."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking startled to hear that someone would run away.

"Oh, well, you see…" Ness looked began, looking awkward.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione a look that plainly said 'mind your own business.'

            Ness sighed and sat down next to Remus, looking at his gratefully. Remus sighed, _This is going to be a long train ride…_

…::~*~::…~*~::…::~*~::…::~*~::…

**Ness:** HAHA! I meant to put more but, I dunno, I've had trouble writing this chapter so I just wanted to get it posted as soon as I could. I know it's short and I really am sorry. My dog is going to be put to sleep tomorrow so I'm sort of in a bad mood. Anywhoo, if you want to find out what Ness' father did to her then you'll have to read _Through The Years_. Keep in mind that this event won't happen until the group is 16 so it may take awhile to get there. And just so you know my real father would never do anything to hurt me so don't anyone think I'm writing about my true life story because I'm not. Anywhoo, REVIEW!!!!

**Boys:** ::are arguing over the PS2 controller::

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes::


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Names

**Ness:** Hello, everyone. How's life? Mine sucks at the moment because of a certain bitch - ::cough:: Acacia Jules ::cough:: - had to go and flame this fic and bring my confidence down. And that's right, Acacia, I am going to cuss you out in front of everybody and sufficiently embarrass the insults out of you.

**Remus:** ::looks nervous:: Um… Ness? I don't think—

**Ness:** Hush, Remus. ::clears throat and turns to Acacia:: Alright, bitch, listen up. My dog has just died, I am up to my eyeballs in math exams, I've just been diagnosed with policystic ovaries, which means I can never have any children of my own, I am on the very edge of insanity and this fic is the only thing that keeps me tied to the real world, and I'm only fifteen years old. Remarkably, I have handled this all very well. Now if you think I need a life check this out: I have five fics, two of which are one-shots. You, on the other hand, have thirty something, all which are based on every Goddamn, fucked up soap opera known to mankind! My advice to you is either, get a life or get a man. Your choice. ::takes deep calming breaths:: If you don't like my fic don't review and if you do insist on reviewing, please do it anonymously so I can delete it.

**Boys:** ::stare at Ness in wonder for she has never even used such language let alone typed it::

**Sirius:** Um… I think we should start the chapter, Ness…

**Ness:** ::finally manages to calm down:: All right then. Let's go. Oh ::turns to readers:: there's been a change in the plans of this fic because if I killed off the person I had intended to kill off then there would be a huge plot hole. So I've picked someone new. I guess it doesn't matter if you know who I was going to kill of so, ::glances nervously at the Marauders:: It was… Remus.

**Remus:** ::looks shocked:: _Me? Me_?! You were going to kill _me_?!

**Ness:** ::blushes:: Well, it doesn't really matter anymore because I've picked someone new.

**Boys:** Who?!

**Ness:** You'll find out in about four or five chapters.

**Boys:** Grrr…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Dedication:** To **Senshichan14** for leaving one of the funniest reviews I've ever seen. Three cheers for Senshichan14! YAY! _Yay_! **_YAY_**!!!!!!!

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Names… Because the baby will be here soon!**

"How about Edgar?"

"Ew, no."

"John?"

"No."

"Bob?"

"Are you being serious, Sirius?"

"Well, who else am I supposed to be?"

            Remus rolled his eyes. It was December and the baby was due in four months. At the moment he, James, Sirius, and Ness were going through boy's names. After they had decided on a boy name they would move on to the girl's names. Remus sighed. If he couldn't even decide on a name how was he going to get through being a father? It was obvious to Remus that the stress of becoming a father soon and the stress of being a teacher was ganging up on him. To add to the stress the baby had started reacting to the full moon, which was taking it's toll on Ness. She had been unconscious for three days last month and to make matters worse it was a blue moon this month, the first one coming up in a week. Ness was already starting to look pale, but she didn't complain. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on her staying in the hospital wing but Ness had flat out refused.

"How about Jeremy?" Ness asked, flipping through the name book.

"…That's not bad," Remus said thoughtfully.

"It would be a lot easier to pick a name if you guys had found out whether it's a boy or a girl," James said, looking disgruntled.

Ness glared at him, "And ruin the surprise like you and Evans—"

"Lily," James corrected her.

Ness rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she turned to Remus. "So, Jeremy for a boy then?"

Remus thought for a second before replying, "Yeah. Now, we have to decide on a girls name…"

"No, we don't," said Ness, closing the book with a snap. "I've already decided."

"Oh?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Don't I have any say in it?"

"Not when it comes to a girls name," Ness said, resting a hand on her swollen tummy. "I've had this name picked out since I was fifteen and it doesn't matter what anyone says, I'm not changing it."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked, "What is it then?"

"Kathleen," Ness replied. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Kathleen Lupin…" Remus muttered to himself. "Well, it is beautiful. And it goes with my last name too… Alright, Kathleen then."

            Just then there was a knock on the door. Sirius quickly transformed into Padfoot and Ness got up and opened the door. It was Dumbledore. He looked quite happy about something and when he asked them all to come to his office (with a very wide smile toward James) it made Remus wonder. _What the hell was going on?_

            They quickly made their way up to Dumbledore's office ("Chocolate Slugs!") and sat down on the various assortments of chairs and couches. In the corner of the room stood a tall woman with a long black cloak on with the hood up over her head. But just as Remus was going to ask who the woman was a strand of fiery red hair hanging out of the hood caught his attention. Apparently the woman noticed this as well and quickly pulled the strand of hair back. Remus held his tongue, glancing nervously at James.

"It seems we have another predicament," Dumbledore said, a wide smile on his face.

Sirius (now in human form) rolled his eyes remembering the last time Dumbledore had said that. He glanced at the woman and suddenly it clicked. He glanced at Remus who saw the look on his friends face and shook his head indicating for Sirius to be quiet.

Dumbledore gestured to the woman, and, smiling, asked her to please lower her hood. The woman slowly lifted her long, slender hands to her hood and, with equal slowness, lowered it.

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** Okay, I was going to go on but, well, it's just too much fun doing cliffhangers! I can't help it! It's fun to know what's going to happen next when everyone else doesn't. :D Now, boys, thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** ::grumble and roll eyes:: Thanks to **Padfoot**, **darkdestiney2000**, **LadyLilyPotter**, **Moonlight Snitch**, **Meiko** (KH 2 next summer! YAY!), **angelica dude aka cj**, **shewhostalkssiriusontheweekend** (**_Remus:_** ::blushes:: I'm not telling! It's personal), **Howling Wolf 22** (**_Boys:_** :-p), **star estrella**, **skahducky**, **katani petitedra**, **Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine** (**_Remus:_** Ness loves your screen name. She says it's pretty), **Lil Lupin**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **Senshichan14**, and **Usa P**.

**Ness:** Okay, that's it! Please review!!!!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Return of Evans

**Ness:** I know I usually switch between fics (a chapter of _Through The Years_, a chapter of _The Pull of a Full Moon_, _Through The Years_, _The Pull of a Full Moon_, ect.), but I just wanted to get this chapter up because I've been having fun writing it. Hehehe…

**Remus:** ::grumbles:: I still can't believe you were going to kill me. I mean, it's me! James or Sirius I could probably understand—

**James/Sirius:** ::give Remus dirty looks::

**Remus:** — But _me_?!

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Don't worry about it. I've picked someone new.

**Remus:** Fine.

**Ness:** Good. Now, let's get on with the fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Return of Evans… Or Is That Potter?**

"Lily!" James shouted, jumping up and running over to the woman who had just pulled down her hood. James picked her up and swung her around, a look of pure joy in his eyes.

Lily laughed, "It's nice to see you too, Potter."

"I thought I'd never see you again," James whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. Lily returned the gesture, burying her head in his shoulder as she did so.

"I missed you," she said, her voice muffled.

            Through all of this Remus, Sirius, and Ness just looked at each other awkwardly. Remus noted, with some distress, that Sirius had assumed that look he always had when he was thinking about something. Particularly when he was thinking about the past. His eyes were dark and his expression was closed. He noticed Remus looking at him and he smiled lightly, but the dead look in his eyes did not go away. Carefully looking around (and noticing, with some amusement, that James and Lily were quite busy with each other), Remus nodded his head toward the door. Sirius nodded and Ness (who had been pretending to gag) followed them out onto the landing at the top of the spiral stairs.

"Well," Sirius said, once the door had closed behind them. "It won't be long before Harry has a brother or sister."

Remus rolled his eyes, "What was with you then?"

Sirius looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You had that look," Ness said. "I noticed it too."

            Sirius looked away and it was a while before he answered, still looking at the floor and avoiding their eyes.

"I did this to them," he said simply. Remus opened his mouth to try and talk some sense into his friend, but Sirius held up a hand to silence him, finally looking up. "I know you two and James have forgiven me, but I still can't help feeling that if I had just been braver none of this would have happened. It was my responsibility and I just blew it off because I was scared." He looked up at them and his eyes were suddenly over bright. "It wasn't dying I was afraid of. It was the thought that if Voldemort had caught me I might have let something slip. I was thinking of myself so much that I didn't see Peter for what he really was until it was too late. It's all my fault."

"Oh, Sirius that's not true," Ness said, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "You didn't know what could have happened. There was no way of knowing at all. We were all scared. We were all suspecting someone different. It's not your fault. Not at all. It's no one's fault but Voldemort's. Peter shouldn't even be blamed for this, because without Voldemort he would never have gone over to the Dark Side. It's no one's fault but Voldemort's. And I don't want you to ever say that it was your fault again, do you understand me?"

"Smith is right," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Lily and James standing there. Obviously they had just walked out after they noticed that everyone was gone. Lily walked over to Sirius and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault. You were just doing what you thought would be safer for us. You were just trying to protect us."

"Didn't turn out so well, did it?" Sirius asked, but he had returned the hug nonetheless. It seemed that he didn't want to let her go in fear that she might disappear if he did.

"I wouldn't say that," Lily replied, pulling away slightly and smiling at Sirius. "I have it on very good authority from my husband that our son has turned into quite the gentleman because of you."

"Well," Sirius said, laughing, "he does have his fare share of detentions."

"Would I expect anything different from James' son?" Lily asked, smiling amusedly at him.

"But there's a difference," Remus said, pulling Lily into a tight hug when Sirius had reluctantly released her and she had turned to him. "James went looking for trouble. Harry's troubles look for him."

            Lily laughed, pulling away and turning to Ness. There was a few seconds of awkward silence between the two girls, who had been feuding since they were eleven years old. Ness suddenly smiled.

"I hate to admit this, Evans, but I have missed you," she said, and Lily smiled too. "It's no fun fighting with Remus. He lets me win."

            Lily laughed and hugged Ness and both girls had started crying. Remus, Sirius, and James looked at each other and rolled there eyes, but they were also smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so emotional," Lily said amusedly as she noticed Ness' tears.

"Ah, well," Ness began pulling away and putting a hand on her tummy. "Hormones, you know."

Lily, who had finally noticed Ness' swollen tummy, squealed and pulled her into another hug, "You know what this means, don't you? Shopping!"

Ness groaned, but smiled nonetheless, "I hate shopping…"

"How can you say that?" Lily gasped, feigning a horrified look. "Every girl loves to shop!"

"Well, I must have been born without a shopping gene…" Ness replied, receiving another horrified look from Lily.

Remus laughed, "I'd take her word for it on that one, Lily. The only shopping she does is window shopping."

"Well," Lily said firmly, turning back to Ness, "I'm taking you to Hogsmeade tomorrow and we are going to go shopping."

Ness blushed, "Oh no, Lily, please. I don't—"

"No arguing," Lily said firmly. "You're coming and that's that."

"I'm _not_ going…"

XxX~*~XxX

"How'd I let her talk me into this?" Ness asked Remus the next day as he helped her put her cloak on.

"She threatened you with the Jelly Legs Jinx," Remus laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Ah, yes," Ness sighed. "That's right. This is going to be terrible…"

"Quit being so negative," Remus said. "You know you want to go buy something. And don't look at me like that, because I've seen the way you look in each window and spot something you like and then walk away, looking miserable. Here," he pulled a small satchel of money out and put it in her hands. "It's not much, but I want you to get something with it either for yourself or the baby."

"Oh, Remus," Ness said burying her head in his chest, her voice choked as if she were going to cry. "Come with me?"

Remus sighed, "I can't. I've got to grade tests. Just don't think about it. You'll be back in a few hours. And I want you to have fun, okay?" she nodded, but still looked upset. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then said, "Let's go. James and Sirius are probably speculating on why we're taking so long and I don't like it when they use their imaginations."

            Ness laughed and Remus took her hand in his. They walked out of the office and down to the Entrance Hall where they were to meet James, Sirius, and Lily (who were all under very heavy Allusion Charms). When they got there James and Sirius grinned at each other knowingly and Remus rolled his eyes. Lily and Ness said their goodbyes (Ness being rather reluctant to leave) and then made their way out of the castle and down towards Hogsmeade.

"Finally," Sirius said. "I thought we'd never get rid of them."

"Did you get the stuff?" James asked, looking at Sirius like an excited schoolboy.

Sirius grinned and nodded toward the bag he had slung over his shoulder, "So, where's our dear Sevvie's office?"

Remus grinned, "This way…"

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** Well, I think that was an exceptionally good chapter, don't you? I've been meaning to do that little guilt trip with Sirius for a long time. It brings a lot of emotion to the surface. I nearly cried while I was writing it. Anywhoo, thanks to all the reviewers!

**Boys:** Please review again!

**All:** See ya next time!

**NOTICE: ARTIST NEEDED:** _I've been trying to do art for this fic for a long time but, well, my art really sucks, so I was wondering if there was anyone interested in volunteering for the job (you can pick the scene[s]). Please take into consideration and e-mail me if you are interested. Ness_Lupin@hotmail.com_


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: The Disappearance o...

**Ness:** I'm having way too much fun writing this. Someone stop me before I get carried away. Anywhoo, join Curves! It's fun! ::ahem:: Let me explain. Anyone who has seen a picture of me will know that I'm, well, a little over-weight. Okay, okay! I'm just plain fat. Anywhoo, this place is a workout center. It's really easy and it's really fun. And it's not just for losing weight! You can go there just to get some muscle toning in or just to have fun. I've only been going for two weeks and I've already lost 15 pounds and 3 inches off my waistline! (I sound like a spokes person, don't I?) Go to www.curvesinternational.com and see if there's a Curves near you! And, sorry boys, it's just for girls!

**Sirius:** ::rolls eyes:: Can we just get a move on with this chapter?

**Ness:** ::huffs:: Fine. I was just being proud of myself, but go ahead and burst my bubble. I don't care.

**Sirius:** Fine ::takes a pin out and pokes Ness::

**Ness:** Ow! ::glares at Sirius::

**Sirius:** Hmm… It seems that you don't have a bubble, Ness.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes and pushes Sirius into the pool:: Leave her alone, you dolt.

**James:** Hey… since when did we have a pool…?

**Ness:** ::shrugs:: Beats me.

**Remus:** Oh well. It came in handy. Let's keep it.

**Ness:** Okay! Oh and I think I might have to explain a few things before we start this chapter. In the first part of this chapter Remus is in his wolf form because it's a full moon so all of the terminology will be different. Example: Padfoot = Sirius, Prongs = James, Moony = Remus, Mate = Ness, Flower = Lily, ect. Don't worry about it. You'll understand it well enough.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect. But I do own a pool now!! Hehehe…

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Disappearance of Mrs. Norris**

Running. Running. Running. Moony had never realized how much fun running was. Padfoot and Prongs were running ahead re-exploring the Forbidden Forest while Moony hung back, taking in the sights. He had taken everything in the Forbidden Forest for granted when Prongs and Padfoot weren't with him. The reason they were with him tonight was not because he hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion, but because they had wanted to be with him like back in the 'old days.'

Moony hadn't really wanted to go into the forest tonight. He had just wanted to stay by his mate, because he knew she would feel the effects of the full moon because of the pup she was carrying. She had said she would be fine, but he was still a little worried. Moony had to practically force Flower to promise she would make sure his mate was going to be all right. She had just rolled her eyes, telling him not to worry. In the end Padfoot and Prongs had finally talked Moony into coming and he had reluctantly agreed.

Now, he was glad he did. He hadn't had this much fun during his transformation for a long time and he was enjoying it. But he did wish he had at least had some dinner before the transformation. He was very hungry.

Moony suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. There was something standing about ten feet away trying unsuccessfully to hide behind the trees. The smell was familiar to Moony but he couldn't quite place it. _Probably just a Mooncalf_, Moony thought. His stomach gave a rather loud grumble and a wolfish grin spread across his lips. _There's an overpopulation of them anyway_. And he pounced…

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Hehe… Yes, well. On with the chapter…

XxX~*~XxX

"Ugh… I shouldn't have ate that Mooncalf…" Remus groaned the next morning after he had transformed back into a human.

"Mooncalf?" Sirius said, looking at him amusedly. "Is that what you were munching on last night?" Remus nodded.

"That's gross, Remus," James said, looking sick and amused at the same time. "You know that, right?"

"It's not my fault. The little bugger shouldn't have been so appetizing," Remus said, grinning weakly.

Sirius shook his head, "I can't believe Ness let's you kiss her…"

             Remus rolled his eyes. They made their way back to the castle and up to the Teachers Tower where all of the Teachers dorms were located. As they walked into the common room, they saw Lily and Harry, who had surprisingly taken the news of his mother being alive quite well ("I knew they could bring Mum back if they brought Dad back, so I didn't really worry."), playing chess on a table near the fire.

"Ah ha! Checkmate," Lily said triumphantly. "You're as bad as your father at this game."

"Oy! I'm not that bad!" James said to Lily while winking at Harry. Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus, noticing that Ness was nowhere to be seen, turned to Lily, "Hey, where's Ness?"

"Oh," Lily sighed. "Still sleeping I would expect. She asked me to get her a sleeping potion so I went to Severus but I think he purposely made it a bit too strong as payback for what you guys did to his office."

Remus sighed and glanced at his watch. It was almost one P.M. "I'll go get her."

            He made his way up to his bedroom and walked in quietly closing the door behind him. The curtains on the window were closed tightly not allowing even a sliver of sunlight into the room. The fire looked like it had gone out quite some time ago and the room was freezing. Remus flicked his wand at the grate and instantly a roaring fire sprung up, warming the room a little. Ness was still in bed but she was awake.

"Good morning," Ness said, smiling at Remus as he slipped into bed with her.

"Good _afternoon_ you mean," Remus replied, smiling amusedly.

"Is it that late already?" Ness sighed.

"Yes," Remus laughed. "Why are you still in bed if you were awake?"

Ness sighed, "Number one: I can hardly move. Number two: Filch had us all up past midnight last night."

"What?" Remus asked startled. "Why?"

"Mrs. Norris disappeared," Ness replied, rolling her eyes. "Apparently he thought he saw some kids sneaking into the Forbidden Forest and sent her out to look for them and she never came back."

Remus froze, his mind quickly placing two and two together, "Oh no…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ness asked concernedly, noticing the look on his face.

"I—" Remus started, blushing. "I think I might have… eaten her."

Ness stared at him, with her mouth her mouth slightly agape, "_You ate Mrs. Norris_?!"

Remus blushed again, "I thought she was a Mooncalf…"

Ness buried her head into his chest, shaking with silent laughter, "You ate Mrs. Norris… Hahaha…"

"It's not funny!" Remus said, but he couldn't help but grin. "Now I feel bad about it."

Ness smiled at him, "That's just indigestion, Love."

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! ::ahem:: Yes, I had to get rid of that horrible cat. She would ruin all of my evil plans by running to Filch! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Not anymore though… ::grins evilly::

**Boys:** ::roll eyes:: Thanks to all the reviewers! Please review again!

**ANOTHER NOTICE:** _I've just gotten word that my dad's in the hospital so it might be a while before another chapter is put up. I'm sorry to leave you all hanging but this came as a real shock to me and at the moment I'm more scared then I've ever been in my life. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can but it might not be for a while. Thanks to everyone for their patients with me! Love you all!_

_~Ness_


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Snape's Offer

**Ness:** Hello. Daddy's doing fine. He's back home. YAY!! I'm going to go see him next week! ^_^ He said he'd teach me how to drive… but that was before he wrecked the car. And I doubt Kenny's going to let me drive his. LOL. Thanks to everyone for their words of comfort. They helped a lot. Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Snape's Offer**

                It was a week before Christmas and most of the students had already gone home. The only three Gryffindor's left were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In Slytherin there was just one person left. A first year boy named Carl Zuckerman. In Hufflepuff everyone had gone home and in Ravenclaw the only person left was fourth year, Luna Lovegood. Sirius had had a hard time letting Lauren get on the train to head back home to her mother. Hannah was still unaware that her daughter had been in Sirius' care for the last few months, but Remus suspected that that wouldn't last long as Sirius had given Lauren a letter, telling her to give it to Hannah when she got home. After a long, tearful goodbye, Lauren had finally managed to slip away from her father, much to his own displeasure.

                At the moment it was about two in the morning. Remus had woken up to find that Ness wasn't there. Confused, and a little bit worried, he got up and quickly pulled on a robe. He walked down to the Common Room, but she wasn't there either. Walking back up to the bedroom he took out the Marauder's Map (which James had convinced Harry to let them 'borrow') and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

                He quickly scanned the map over and, after a few seconds of searching, found the dot labeled 'Vanessa Smith Lupin' down in the kitchens. Pocketing the map, he quietly made his way down to the common room and past the statue guarding the entrance. After about fifteen minutes of wondering around (it had been a long time since he had been down to the kitchens) he finally found the entrance. After he got the portrait open he stepped inside… and was immediately ambushed by a large group of house elves.

"Welcome to the kitchens, Sir! Would Sir like a treacle tart?"

"Would Sir like a cup of tea?"

"Would Sir like anything at all?"

"Oh, no, thank you," Remus said, blushing. "I'm fine. I was just looking for someone."

                The house elves looked a little disappointed but went back to what they were doing before he came in. Remus looked around and spotted Ness sitting on a sofa in the back of the room. The coffee table in front of her was covered with scraps of parchment and she looked as if she had been up for hours. He walked over and sat down next to her and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Good morning," she said.

Remus laughed, "So, you are aware that it's after midnight."

"Yes," Ness sighed. "And I'm sorry, but I left this stupid report until the last minute."

"I see," he said, picking up the parchment and reading it over. "When's it due?"

She grinned guiltily at him, "Today."

Remus sighed, still reading the parchment over, "Six new Voldemort sightings?"

"Yes," she said. "But there's been no killings. No odd disappearances. Not anything. He's up to something. Something big. It's going to be like it was before. You remember?"

Remus nodded, remembering all too well, "The killings and disappearances would stop for a few months and just when everybody had started thinking he was really gone, there'd be a massacre. Like that one in Hogsmeade when we were in Seventh Year…"

Ness shuddered, "Don't remind me."

                Remus sighed again and they spent a few minutes just holding one another, trying to think of anything other than Voldemort. Remus tried thinking of the baby and all of the things he would teach it. He wanted, more than anything, to be a father, but at the same time he was scared. What if he messed up? What if the child resented him for giving it The Curse? What if – and this 'what if' was what scared Remus the most – what if Voldemort got it? They already knew that he was after Ness, wouldn't the child be in the same danger? After all, they had no idea whether the child had inherited her powers but if it did, Voldemort would certainly want the child destroyed. Remus would do anything to protect his child and Ness. Anything at all, but hadn't James said the same thing about Lily and Harry? And look what happened… Remus smiled a little as he remembered something Ness had said to him in their first year. 'Quit thinking of the "What ifs" and start thinking about how much fun we'll have.' She had been right then. They had had a lot of fun times after that. They're were a few accidents but people learn from there mistakes. Remus supposed it was the same thing with being a parent. You have to learn from your mistakes. He was brought back to reality as Ness abruptly sat up.

"Oh!" she gasped, putting a hand to her tummy and going pale.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Remus asked concernedly. Was something wrong with the baby?__

"N-nothing," Ness replied, and she smiled dazedly. "The baby kicked. That's the first time I've felt it kick. Oh! There it goes again."

                She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. It was a few seconds before Remus felt anything but was shocked when he did. It was the oddest feeling he'd ever felt but at the same time the most wonderful. He looked over at Ness and she was beaming at him. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her softly. When he pulled away she laughed.

"You know," Ness said, leaning her head against his chest again as he played with her hair. "I've just thought of something."

"What a great kisser I am?" Remus asked, grinning mischievously.

She rolled her eyes, "I already knew that. No, what I was thinking is that Sirius and James are going to try there hardest to corrupt our poor child."

"Now what makes you say that?" Remus asked. Ness gave him a look and he laughed. "Yes, I suppose they will, won't they?"

"Oh well," Ness sighed, smiling good-naturedly. "Can't be a proper Lupin without getting a few detentions."

                Remus laughed and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone else. They both looked up to see Severus Snape standing there, looking at them in amusement.

"Making love in the kitchens, eh? I must suggest that to Allie sometime…"

"Can we help you with something, Severus?" Remus asked feeling annoyed. Snape had no right to interrupt them like this. Even if they weren't making love it was still a personal moment!

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Snape said, looking at Ness. "I – er – need a favor."

"From me?" Ness said, looking surprised. Snape nodded. "Well, what do you know? Severus Snape coming to a _Mudblood_ for a favor. Now I know the world is coming to an end."

Snape glared at her, "You're the only other person capable of doing this."

Ness rolled her eyes, "All right. What is it?"

"Well, as you know I've been spying for Dumbledore lately," he began. "And, well, it's becoming a bit of a hassle trying to grade tests and teach classes while also having to deal with turning up for Death Eater meetings." Snape unconsciously gripped his forearm where Remus knew the Dark Mark was burned into his skin. "So, I was wondering if – if you would mind taking over the potions classes. You'll be paid."

"Hmm…" Ness said, obviously thinking it over. "All right. I'll do it. On one condition."

"What?" Snape snarled.

Ness grinned mischievously, "I get to redecorate."

"Fine!" Snape growled, throwing up his hands in defeat. With that he stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the portrait behind him and receiving reproachful looks from the house elves.

Ness grinned and turned to back to Remus, "So, what color do you think would look good on the walls down there?"

Remus grinned evilly, "How about pastel pink with little hearts and flowers everywhere?"

Ness laughed, "We'll have to let James and Sirius in on this."

"Oh, most definitely, Mrs. Lupin. Most definitely."

XxX~*~XxX

**Ness:** Well? What do you think???? I like this chapter for some reason. It was very fun to write. :-D Anywhoo, boys, thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** ::sigh:: Thanks to **James-Padfoot**, **Skahducky**, **Patricia Black**, **Sarah-Anna**, **Ginny Lorina Fireseerer**, **Captain 'Phoenix' Aquamarine**, **Meiko3**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **darkdestiney2000**, **Padfoot**, **Mrs. Fawkes**, **HarryGriffinGirl**, **Katani Petitedra**, **Liz**, and **Senshichan14**.

**Ness:** ::sniffles:: I have so many reviewers! I'm so happy! ^_^ Okay, everyone, see you all next time!!

**Boys:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-D  


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Unwelcome Surprises

**Ness:** Hi everyone! Chapter twenty-seven is here! YAY!!! Before we get started I'm going to put a little something up from a fic that I read, Dwelling On The Past by sailoranime (). This is a letter Sirius writes to Harry before he dies in case he does die. It's kind of confusing to explain, but you'll see. I burst into tears and I recommend that everyone read this fic. The girls spelling and grammar aren't that good, but the plot is awesome! Anywhoo…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'_If you're reading this, Harry it means I'm dead. If I'm not dead, then it means Moony is a lousy git for giving it to you… and we're going to have a couple of very awkward days…_

_Well, here it goes. Harry, I'm leaving you everything. I know you don't want it, but I'm leaving you all the money in the Gringott's family vault, and the… what is it, again? Ah, yes, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. (Poor you!) though lucky for you, I managed to get the tapestry and my mother's portrait down now. Both are in the attic now… Feel free to destroy them if you want to… I'll thank you next time I see you._

_Well, back to the subject at hand, I can't watch over you anymore, but at least I'm happy that I've provided for you. Make sure not to spend all of it on booze and strippers... notice I only said not to spend **all** of it on booze and strippers. I'm also leaving you something I'm sure you will enjoy immensely, probably more than anything else I'm leaving you. My flying Motorcycle. Of course, you have to learn how to ride a regular one first. Lupin is keeping it safe until you learn how to ride it. Any dents and damage on it is his fault... yep, not me... it was Moony, I swear!_

_Ah, well, I'm running out of parchment, so I'm going to end this quick. I've thought about whom I should name as your guardian. I considered who you'd want to be in charge of you... but realized I had no idea. I mean, the Weasley's have always cared for you, and always will. And Molly loves you like a son, but as you know, she's not very understanding when it comes to her kids getting in trouble. I needed to find someone that I could trust. Someone who would understand you, someone that cared about you and you cared about too. How about Snape? No? Okay... Well, then, I choose Remus. I know it was an obvious choice, but let me explain. Remus has been one of my best friends since I was eleven. I can trust him with my life... And you **are** my life, Harry. I love you like a son._

_I don't know if you'll miss me, I can only hope you will, but I have to explain to you WHY I won't come back as a ghost. When Voldemort came back, I knew things were gonna get really complicated. I knew that there was a possibility that I would die especially once I joined the Order. And I had to ask myself if I would come back as a ghost. It didn't take me long to answer that. I knew right away that I wouldn't come back. Not because I would rather see your parents than be with you, but because if I came back it would only be a matter of time until you passed away too. And I rather wait, and I better wait for a long time, than be with you for a while and then have to watch as you and everyone else I care about dies. Do you see why I would rather wait?_

_God, I better be dead when you read this... Otherwise I'm making an ass of myself. Anyway, I know you, Harry, and I know you'll probably think there may have been something you could have done. That it was your fault in some way. But I know it won't be. I'm almost certain it'll be my fault completely. I'm pig-headed and arrogant, and your dad always used to say that those qualities would be the end of me. I know it may seem a little inappropriate for me to make jokes when this is supposed to be my last letter to you, Harry. But please understand that this is hard for me. I'm barely ever serious... and it's not every day that I write a goodbye letter to my godson. Well, Harry, you'll probably notice my writing's getting very cramped. So it's about time I end this. I think I've said everything there is to say, and probably some things that shouldn't have been said at all. So here it is. Goodbye, Harry. We'll see each other again some day. And I want you to know that I don't regret never having a son, because I have you._

_Love,_

Sirius

_PS. Remus likes dogs, being with friends, walks by the beach, and cartoon episodes where someone destroys the moon. He keeps his Firewhiskey under the sink where all the cleaning supplies are, but be sure not to take it for at least a week after the full moon. And make sure you replace it at least a week before it. And he will give in quickly when you're asking for something if you give him the puppy dog eyes and call him 'uncle Moony'.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** ::bursts into uncontrollable sobs:: Isn't it beautiful?!

**James:** ::quickly hands Ness a box of Kleenexes::

**Ness:** ::snatches the box away from James and quickly runs out of the room still crying::

**Remus:** Well… seeing as she isn't up to typing the chapter—

**Sirius:** It's that time of the month.

**Remus:** Shut up, Sirius! They don't need to know that! Anywhoo, seeing as Ness isn't up to typing the chapter I guess we're in charge.

**Sirius/James:** ::look at each other grinning evilly::

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo…

**Disclaimer:** Ness doesn't own any HP characters, places, ect.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Unwelcome Surprises 

"Remus Joshua Lupin!"

            Remus winced. It was never good when she called him 'Joshua.' He reluctantly looked up at her, trying his hardest to look innocent.

"Are you saying," Ness said in a voice of forced calm. "That I am now seven months pregnant and you _haven't told your parents yet_?!"

Remus swallowed, nodding guiltily, "I thought we'd tell them together. You know, in person, but then this whole teaching thing came up and it sort of… slipped out of my mind." Ness gave him a look that said 'Yeah, right.' "It did! Honestly."

Ness sighed and sat down next to him on the loveseat, "All right. So, when do you want to tell them?"

Remus looked at her surprised, "You mean… you don't mind going up to see them?"

Ness laughed, "No. Why would I? We haven't seen them in a long time and they are my in-laws."

"Okay," Remus said, grinning at her. "I'll write and tell them we'll be up in… a week?"

Ness laughed, "Your Mum's going to have a heart attack when she sees me."

"I hope not…" Remus whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"You know you're late for a class, right?" Ness said amusedly.

"Mmm…" Remus kissed her softly again before replying, "They're just fourth years. They can wait for another five minutes…"

            Ness laughed and they kissed again. Remus put his hand behind her neck and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They had been kissing for a while when the door was suddenly opened.

"Hey, Remus, you know you have a classroom of fourth — Oh, jeez! Can't you two find somewhere more private to snog?"

            Remus looked up. It was Sirius (who was still under the Illusion Charm). He was smirking at them.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," Remus said irritably. Sirius merely continued to smirk.

            Remus reluctantly got up and quickly gathered his things needed to teach the class. He walked toward the door to leave, but before he got there Sirius stopped him.

"Erm…" Sirius began. "Before you go… I just thought you ought to know that your class is going to be under inspection."

"Inspection?" Remus asked, looking around at Sirius confusedly. "What do you mean?"

Sirius glared at nothing in particular as he spoke, "This woman from the Ministry is doing inspections on all the teachers. Apparently if you don't meet her 'standards' you're sacked. But you don't have anything to worry about. You're a great teacher."

"Okay…" Remus said slowly. With a shrug he turned to the door.

            Remus hurriedly made his way to the classroom. When he got there the class was remarkably quiet. He glanced around but didn't notice anyone other than his students.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Remus said to the class, setting his briefcase on top of the desk. "Now today—"

"_Hem hem_."

            Remus whirled around, his eyes settling on a squat witch he could have sworn was not there a moment ago. The woman strongly reminded him of a frog.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus said, smiling kindly at the woman. "You must be the inspector from the Ministry. My name's Remus Lupin. It's very nice to meet you."

Remus stuck out his hand intending to shake hers. She merely looked at him with something like disgust. He slowly lowered his hand, crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, miss," Remus began, trying to be as polite as he could, "but I don't think I know your name."

"Dolores Umbridge," she replied, in a sickly sweet voice.

            _Umbridge_… Remus knew that name. He hated that name. He hated that person. Dolores Umbridge did a piece for the _Prophet_ two years before on half-breeds. She was the reason Remus wasn't able to get a good paying job. Remus gave her a strained smile.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Remus repeated. He quickly turned back to the class so that she wouldn't notice the false cheeriness in his voice. "Now today we are going to be dealing with a Boggart. Who can tell me—"

"_Hem hem_."

Remus sighed and turned around, "Yes, Ms. Umbridge?"

"Are you normally this late for a class, _Professor_?" she asked, placing heavy sarcasm on the word 'Professor.'

"Oh, no," Remus said, blushing. "I was just a little… er… preoccupied with something else. I must have lost track of time. Now," he turned back to the class, his face still hot with embarrassment. "Who can tell me what a Boggart is?"

            Unfortunately, though Remus, along with James and Sirius' help, had desperately searched every inch of the castle, they weren't able to find an actual Boggart the fourth years could practice on. Remus hated giving written reports for homework, but with Umbridge inspecting his class, Remus thought it best just to stick with written work. He was already in enough trouble with her just being what he was. She walked around his class quietly asking the students questions such as, "How do you like this class?" and "Do you think Professor Lupin is a good teacher?" Remus wanted to kiss Ginny when she replied with a haughty, "Professor Lupin is the best teacher we've ever had and if you even _think_ about sacking him then I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." After that Umbridge sat glumly in the corner for the rest of the class. As the bell rang and the students left Remus walked around the class room picking up the class assignments from each desk. It wasn't until he was shuffling through the papers that he noticed Umbridge was still there.

"Oh, Ms. Umbridge," Remus said, still trying to feign politeness. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here."

Umbridge smiled sweetly, but Remus noticed the evil glint in her eyes, "I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Lupin. I know what you are and I don't like you nor your kind."

"Oh," Remus said, dropping his polite act and sighing, "Well, whom you like and don't like is your own choice. I'll tell you this: there are a lot of people who don't like my kind, but there is an equal amount of people who do. Your opinion only matters to yourself, Ms. Umbridge. Not to me."

Umbridge's sweet smile dropped and she glared at him, "My opinion matters to the Minister. I can make your world crumble with just one word. I've already got some information on you. One matter, in particular, happens to be illegal."

"Oh really?" Remus said with no concern, looking back down at the papers in his hands. She was bluffing. He'd never done anything illegal. He'd broken school rules, yes, but he'd never broken the law.

"Very well," Umbridge said, and Remus knew the sickly sweet smile was back on her face. "We'll just have to see what the Minister says about your _child_."

            Remus gasped and looked up but Umbridge was gone. Abandoning the papers, he quickly left the classroom and hurriedly made his way to the Teachers Tower. Remus felt sick. How could she have known? Would she really tell the Minister? Remus mentally smacked himself, _Of course she would, you idiot_. But if she did… if she did tell him, what would happen? He didn't care what they did to him, but if they did anything to his wife and child… Remus skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the tower and quickly said the password, running into the common room. Ness was sitting by the fire reading one of those 'expecting' books. She looked up and smiled at him as he entered.

"Hi, Love," she said as he sat down next to her. "You're back early. What's up?"

"What do you say we forget writing to my parents and just surprise them?" Remus asked quickly. "We could leave tonight!"

"Tonight?" Ness looked at him in surprise. "Remus, we haven't even packed anything. We don't have anyone to cover for our classes—"

"James and Sirius can do it," Remus said. "James can do Potions and Sirius can do Defense."

Ness frowned, "I dunno, Remus…"

"Please? It'll be fun!" Remus said, giving her the classic puppy dog eyes.

Ness sighed, "All right. Let's go get packed."

            Remus grinned and kissed her, silently thanking whoever was watching over them that she didn't ask any questions as to why he wanted to leave so early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sirius:** Lame ending, I know. Anywhoozles… the baby will be here soon! YAY!

**Remus:** ::quickly covers Sirius' mouth:: Shut up, you idiot. Or you'll ruin it.

**Sirius:** ::pouts:: Oh, sorry.

**James:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, thanks to all the reviewers.

**Remus/Sirius:** And please review again!

**All:** Thanks!!!!!! :-D__


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Cliffhangers Are F...

**Ness:** Hi everyone. I know my updates are becoming less frequent and I want to explain why. It's not that I've lost any interest in any of my fics it's just that I've started school again and it's getting harder for me to get on the computer (why I've asked my grandparents for a laptop for Christmas ;-]).  Anywhoo, chapter twenty-eight is here! And the ending of this chappie will shock everyone! ::grins evilly::

**Sirius:** We're almost at 400 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

**Remus:** One more review and we should be there, I think. (The review counter is off by one, so you were number 399, Malila. Sorry!)

**James:** ::rolls eyes:: Let's just start the chapter.

**Ness:** Fine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Cliffhangers Are Fun! (hey, you've been warned)**

"Remus, maybe we should have at least written to your parents before we came," Ness said, as she and Remus made their way to the front door of his parents house. "I mean, what if they're doing something…?"

"Like what?" Remus asked, turning to look at her curiously.

"Well, they could have company over or they could be doing something… you know… intimate," she replied, blushing a little.

Remus put his head in his hands, "Thank you for that lovely mental image."

"Well, I'm just saying," Ness said, grinning slightly at the look on Remus' face.

"Look," said Remus, looking up at her. "I'm sure they aren't doing anything like that. I mean, they'd at least wait until night… I hope…"

            Ness laughed and rolled her eyes, moving forward and pressing the doorbell. They heard a distant sound of chimes ringing from somewhere inside the house and a moment later a brown haired woman with blue eyes answered the door.

"Remus!" the woman gasped upon seeing him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mum," Remus said, laughing.

"Oh, and Vanessa!" Mrs. Lupin said, turning to her and giving her a hug too. Pulling away she quickly ushered them inside. "Oh, you two must be freezing! It's the middle of February! And—" Mrs. Lupin stopped rambling, noticing Ness' swollen tummy as she took her cloak off. "Vanessa, dear… Have you gained weight…?"

"Actually, Mum," Remus said, grinning. "That's sort of why we're here."

A look of comprehension spread over Mrs. Lupin's face, "Oh my goodness! You mean she's — you're — Oh my goodness! This is wonderful!" Mrs. Lupin quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs and began to shout up them. "William! Get down here! We're going to be grandparents!"

            Remus and Ness laughed and a moment later a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes came down exclaiming 'It sure took you long enough!' to which Remus blushed and Ness laughed. Mrs. Lupin made some tea and they all sat down and Remus explained (and apologized) why he hadn't told them about the baby until now. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin took the news very well, which surprised Remus because he knew his parents didn't like surprises that much.

"So," Mr. Lupin said, taking another sip from his tea. "Have you found out what it is yet?"

"We wanted to be surprised," Remus said. "It ruins the excitement if you find out before it's born."

"But you've picked out names, right?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Yes," Ness said, resting a hand on her swollen tummy. "Jeremy for a boy and Kathleen for a girl."

"Oh, those are nice names," Mrs. Lupin replied, nodding in approval. "Why don't you two go upstairs and unpack. It must have taken you all day to get here from Scotland. I'll get dinner ready."

            Remus and Ness took their stuff up to the spare bedroom and began to unpack. After a while Mrs. Lupin called them down to dinner. After dinner they all went in to the living room and talked for a few hours. When Remus noticed it was around ten, and that Ness was starting to look tired, they retired to their bedroom. Remus closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he was falling asleep…

~*~

"Remus!"

            Someone was shaking him. Remus tried to bring himself back to the outside world, but it was so hard… He was so tired…

"_Remus_!"

            Remus groaned and turned over, blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes and looking up at whoever was shaking him. It was Ness. She was using one of her hands to shake him awake and the other was clutching her swollen tummy. Remus instantly awoke and pulled himself up when he noticed that Ness was crying.

"Ness," Remus said, concern (bordering on panic) etched in his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I—" Ness began, pausing for a moment and closing her eyes tightly in pain. "I t-think I'm g-going into labor!"

~*~

**Sirius:** Ooh… That was good. Short, but good.

**Ness:** ::smacks Sirius:: Shut up.

**Sirius:** ::rubs cheek:: Ow…

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, thanks to **Malila**, **Kara**, **amber eyed wolf**, **skahducky**, **kittygirl220**, **james_padfoot**, **Padfoot**, **darkdestiney2000**, **star estrella**, **Sarah-Anna**, **Cap'n Phoenix**, **Usa P**, **Meiko**, **Patricia Black**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **Aravis Traitre**, and **Katani Petitedra**.

**All:** We hoped you liked this chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: It's a

**Ness:** Well, how did everyone like that last chapter? Unexpected ending, wasn't it? Those of you who were paying attention would notice that something is wrong because Ness is only seven months pregnant. Ooh, suspense…

**Sirius:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, this chapter is dedicated to **LoonyLoopyLisa** who is our 400th reviewer! Lisa was also our 300th reviewer. She must have our counter rigged… Just kidding.

**James:** Hurry and write the chapter!

**Remus:** Yeah, I want to know what happens next!

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes:: Okay, okay…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP character, places, ect.

**Warning:** Blood.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: "It's a…"**

"W-what?" Remus gasped, trying to comprehend what Ness had just said through a sudden feeling of dizziness. "But you can't be. It's too early!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Remus," Ness said irritably, tears still streaming down her face. "It's not as if I chose for this to happen now!"

"Maybe – maybe it's just indigestion," Remus said. "Mum's meatloaf does that to people. You just need to walk it off. C'mon, I'll—"

            Remus had just pulled back the blankets to help Ness out of bed when he spotted something that made him stop dead. Ness' nightgown was soaked with thick, sticky, red blood from the area just below her swollen tummy. The red liquid was running down her legs, leaving dark red stains on her pale skin. Ness let out a muffled sob burying her head in her hands.

"Remus, I don't think it's indigestion," she said in a strained voice and Remus knew he had to do something because Ness was obviously in pain.

"Alright," said Remus, quickly getting up. "I'll get Mum and Dad and then we'll get you to the hospital."

            Remus quickly rushed out of the room and ran down the hall to his parent's room, knocking loudly on the door as he skidded to a halt. A moment later a drowsy looking Mrs. Lupin answered the door.

"Remus, love," Mrs. Lupin said, looking at him in surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ness," Remus said, trying to explain but also trying to explain fast. "Sh-she's going to have the baby!"

"What?!" Mrs. Lupin gasped, all traces of drowsiness gone. "Oh, I'll get your father!"

"No," Remus said. "Tell Dad to floo Hogwarts and tell James and Sirius what's going on and then to meet us at the hospital when they get here."

"J-James and _Sirius_…?" Mrs. Lupin asked, looking at him as though he'd gone mad.

Remus rolled his, "Don't look at me like that, Mum. I'm not crazy. I'll explain everything to you and Dad later, I promise, but I don't have time now."

            Mrs. Lupin nodded and went back into her room to wake Mr. Lupin. Remus ran back to his room, hurrying over to Ness. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth, sobbing into her knees.

"C'mon," Remus said, taking her hand in his and pulling her up out of the bed. "We have to get you to the hospital."

            Ness nodded but didn't say anything. Remus led her down the stairs and put a cloak on her before leading her out to the car, where his mother (still in her hair curlers) sat behind the wheel ushering them to hurry up. Ten minutes and a lot of crying and cursing later, they were hurrying into the hospital. After hurriedly explaining to a nurse what was happening a wheelchair was brought out for Ness.

"I'm sorry, sir," the nurse said, as Remus went to follow them. "You can't come in."

"But—" Ness began, but stopped as another wave of pain washed over her.

Remus stooped so that he and Ness were eye level, "Don't worry. I'll be out here. I won't go anywhere until I see you again, I promise." Remus leaned over and kissed her softly as she continued to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ness gasped, and leaned over so they could kiss again.

            After reluctantly letting their lips part, the nurse hurriedly pushed Ness away and Remus and Mrs. Lupin were left in the waiting room. Instead of sitting down like his mother, Remus took to pacing until Mrs. Lupin got annoyed.

"Remus, dear," she said, through gritted teeth. "You are my son and I love you with all my heart, but you are getting on my nerves so would you please calm down! Everything will be fine."

Remus sighed and sank down into an armchair across from his mother, "I'm sorry, Mum. I'm just so nervous. What if something happens to Ness or the baby? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to one of them."

Mrs. Lupin sighed and put down the magazine she had been reading, "I really don't know what to tell you, Remus. I know you're scared, but what happens is what happens and there is no way we can change it. I'm sure everything will be fine, though. Vanessa is a strong girl and you're strong too and if your child is anything like its parents then everything will be fine."

Remus looked up at Mrs. Lupin and smiled. He opened his mouth to reply but something caught his eye. Mr. Lupin, Sirius, and James were hurrying towards them.

"How is she?" Sirius asked as he skidded to a halt and plopped down on a near by couch. James sat down next to him and Mr. Lupin sat down next to Mrs. Lupin.

"I don't know," Remus said, putting his head in his hands. "They took her back about fifteen minutes ago. We haven't heard anything since. I wasn't allowed to go back there with her."

"Well, seeing as we have some time on our hands then," James began, with a smirk. "I think we should explain the situation about me and Sirius to your parents."

"That would be much appreciated," Mr. Lupin said, eyeing Sirius (or Stubby Boardman as his alias in public was) with distrust.

            For the next hour James, Sirius, and Remus explained to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin the situation and all that had been happening.

"So the Dark Lord _is_ back?" Mr. Lupin asked in shock. Remus nodded. "Should've known. Fudge has been acting quite odd lately. Disappearing a lot more often and stuff. Even in the eighty's we had our suspicions about him. Do you suspect he's a Death Eater?"

"We know that he's been doing some suspicious acts lately, but we never really thought about him being a Death Eater…" James said, frowning in concentration.

"Fudge, a Death Eater?! Ha!" Sirius said, laughing bitterly. "The man is just trying to save his own career. He's in denial. What he wants is proof. You think it'll be enough proof when his good friend Lucius Malfoy decides to turn his wand on him?"

            They all fell into silence again and Remus had lost track of the time. His eyelids were getting heavy and he struggled to stay awake. He had just given up on trying to fight his tiredness when a soft voice began to speak from behind him.

"Mr. Lupin?"

            Remus' eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around. The nurse who had taken Ness away was standing there smiling and holding a small baby wrapped in pink blankets.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she said, smiling and walking around the chair. Remus was hit with another feeling of dizziness as the nurse placed the baby in his arms. "It's a girl. And, you know, for a baby who was born two months premature she's actually quite healthy. Congratulations."

            Remus nodded numbly looking down at the tiny baby in his arms. She had a little bit of dark brown hair on her head and Remus suspected that she couldn't have been born more than ten minutes ago as she still had blood in her hair. She was the smallest baby Remus had ever seen and he was so scared that he was going to break her. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking around and Remus (along with James, Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, who had been looking at the baby over his shoulder) gasped. Unlike most babies, who were born with blue eyes and would change color as they got older, she had amber eyes. The exact same color as Remus'.

Remus took in a shaky breath, still gazing at the baby in his arms, "How can you love someone so much you've only just met?"

"It's called being a father," James, Sirius, and Mr. Lupin said at the same time, smiling at him.

            Remus looked back down at the little baby girl in his arms as they said that and realized something. He was finally a father. This was _his_ child. His daughter. _I made her_… Remus smiled as he gazed at his daughter. He was finally a father.

~*~

**Ness:** WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, man. I got the water works going. Anywhoo, what did you think??????? Was it good? And don't worry the fic isn't over yet. We have a long way to go before we get to the end. Personally, I think this is one of my best chapters. :-D I'm so proud of myself.

**James:** ::rolls eyes:: Anywhoo, thanks to **kittygirl220**, **darkdestiney2000**, **Swishy Willow Wand**, **skahducky**, **power-of-the-lightning-bolt**, **Meiko**, **Katani Petitedra**, **Sarah-Anna**, **Remus' Girl a.k.a Wolfies Rock** (you know Ness doesn't like you anymore, right? LOL. Just kidding.), **Patricia Black**, **Cap'n Phoenix** (after you finish writing your document save it as a word document first then go back and save it again as a web page. When you upload the document upload the web page one [html]), **James-Padfoot**, **Senshichan14**, and **LoonyLoopyLisa**.

**Remus:** ::cries:: That was a really emotional chapter!!!

**Sirius:** Um… ::pats Remus on the back:: It's okay, mate.

**Ness:** Sorry everyone, he's just FMSing.

**All:** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND A HAPPY HANUKKAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO See you next time!


	30. Chapter Thirty: Talks

**Ness:** Hi everyone. I hope you all had good holidays. I didn't get a laptop, but that's okay. I'll just ask again next year. Anywhoo, the long awaited chapter thirty is here! And after I finish writing this chapter I'll start on chapter six of _Through The Years_. I know it's been a while since I've written in that one, but that's because I've been trying to work out a good plot. And I've got a question for you all. I was just re-reading OotP and did anyone else notice how many times she used the word 'serious'? SHE WAS LEAVING HINTS, I TELL YOU!! She was trying to warn us.

**Sirius:** Um… Ness? It happened a while ago, it's time to get over it.

**Ness:** Easy for you to say. You're dead. You don't have to worry about this kind of stuff anymore.

**Sirius:** ::sarcastically:: Oh, gee, thanks.

**James:** ::rolls eyes:: You two are so immature.

**Remus:** Look who's talking, Mr. I-Held-The-Record-For-The-Most-Detentions.

**James:** ::blushes:: Shut up.

**Ness:** Okay, okay. Break it up. Let's start the chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Thirty: Talks**

Remus looked up at the Nurse again quickly, suddenly remembering Ness.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice strained with worry.

"Your wife?" the Nurse asked and Remus nodded hurriedly. The Nurse sighed, "She did lose quite a lot of blood. I'm actually surprised she managed to stay conscious during the entire process. She's resting at the moment."

"Will she be all right though?" Sirius asked.

The Nurse smiled, "Yes, she should be fine."

Remus sighed in relief, looking back down at the baby in his arms, "Has Ness seen her yet?"

"No," the Nurse said. "We had to take the baby to the examination room right after she was born to make sure everything was all right. Would you like to go and see her?" Remus nodded.

"You go on, Mate," James said, smiling at Remus. "We'll come see you two in a little bit. You should be alone with her for a while."

"Yeah," Sirius added, grinning. "We have to go to the gift shop anyway."

"And I have to go and tell Lily the good news," James said.

"Lily's back too?!" Mr. and Mrs. Lupin said at the same time with equal expressions of astonishment on their faces. James, Sirius, and Remus laughed.

            Remus turned toward the Nurse who led him down a long hallway until they stopped at the fifth door down on the right. The number above the door was 246 and a small chalkboard on the wall next to the door read:

Maternity Ward **Name:** Vanessa Lupin 

            As they walked into the room, Remus saw Ness lying in a bed in the corner. Her dark brown hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and she looked very tired, but she smiled when she saw him. Remus rushed over to her, careful of the baby girl still in his arms.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving him a tired smile.

"Hi," Remus said, brushing some of the wet hair from her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Ness laughed, "Remus, I just had a baby. How do you think I feel?"

Remus grinned, "Well, I know what will make you feel better."

"A very powerful sleeping potion?" Ness said, laughing again.

"No," Remus said, holding the baby up so that Ness could see her. "Something better than that."

Ness gasped and Remus placed the baby in her arms, " Oh, she's so beautiful. But I'm afraid she doesn't look much like a Kathleen…"

"No, she doesn't, "Remus agreed.

"You pick a name," Ness said, smiling up at Remus.

"Me?" Remus asked, looking surprised. Ness nodded. "Hmm…" Remus tried thinking of a good name, but he couldn't think of anything. He gazed out of the window where an ivy plant climbed across it and up to the roof. _Ivy…_

"How about Ivy?" Remus said, looking back over at Ness.

"Oh, Remus, that's perfect. Ivy Lupin," she gazed at Ivy, smiling.

 "You know what this means, right?" Remus said, smiling at her.

"What?" she said, looking up at him curiously.

"Potty training."

Ness laughed, "Well, you can be in charge of that."

"Well, then you get the sex talk," Remus said triumphantly

"Okay," Ness said, smiling evilly. "You can have the period talk."

Remus blushed, "Oh no…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Ness:** So, how was that??? Hmm?????? Hehehe.

**Remus:** That was evil giving me that talk. It was very evil.

**Ness:** ::giggles::

**James/Sirius:** Anywhoo, thanks to all the reviewers and please review again!!!!!!!!


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Lullaby

**Ness:** Hi everyone! I know it's been a while, but I was working on _Through The Years_. I got three chapters up! Aren't you proud of me? :-D Anywhoo, I want this chapter to be long, but I don't really know where I'm going to stop. I'll do the best I can.

**Sirius:** On a happier note, Ness has off school for the next week for good behavior.

**Remus:** ::rolls eyes:: Actually school was closed for two or three days due to a major ice storm.

**James:** ::teeth chatter:: Yeah, it's c-c-cold out!

**Ness:** ::rolls eyes and laughs:: Anywhoo, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any HP characters, places, ect.

**Chapter Thirty-One: Lullaby**

            Remus was walking down to the gift shop where he knew James, Sirius, and his parents were. He had left the room after the Nurse had come back to teach Ness how to breast-feed Ivy. Even though the fact that he was now a father had gotten through to him, he still seemed to be a bit dazed. He thanked God every second that he and Ness' greatest dream had come true and he promised himself that he would do his best to not mess up. _Not this time_, Remus thought to himself, remembering the reason why they had wanted a child so bad in the first place. Remus shook his head, trying to get rid of those memories. It was easier to just forget.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said, grinning at Remus as he entered the gift shop. "Look what I found."

Remus laughed and rolled his eyes as Sirius held up a small stuffed toy wolf, "Cute, Sirius."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Sirius said, ignoring the sarcasm in Remus' last comment. "So, how's the Mrs.?"

"Getting breast-feeding lessons," Remus said, laughing as Sirius blushed. No matter what he seemed to other people, Sirius had always been embarrassed when talking about woman's body parts. Remus sometimes wondered if Sirius had blushed on his wedding night.

"Sounds wonderful," Sirius replied, scrunching up his face and Remus laughed again. "And how's the little one?"

"We named her Ivy," Remus said. "And she's doing fine."

"Congratulations, Remus," a female voice said from behind them.

Remus and Sirius turned to see who it was. There was a girl there with shoulder length curly brown hair. She had very pale skin and she had chocolate brown eyes. Sirius, upon seeing her, seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

"H-Hannah…" Sirius said, his voice barely audible. He took a step toward her, but she backed away.

"Do I know you?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Hannah, I-it's me," Sirius said, and Remus realized that Sirius had forgotten that he was under the Allusion Charm. "Sirius. I-I'm under an Allusion Charm so no one will recognize me."

"_Sirius_?" she said incredulously, stepping toward him and looking into his eyes. She studied his face for a few seconds and then threw herself into Sirius' arms and started sobbing. "Oh, it _is_ you. Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. When Lauren gave me that letter I didn't know what to think. I was s-so confused. How could I have thought you had done all those things? Y-you would _never_ do any of that! I shouldn't have b-been so stupid! Oh, Sirius can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Sirius said, gently rubbing her back and kissing her on the top of her head. "You didn't know."

            Remus quietly slipped away to give the newly reunited couple some privacy. Spotting his father, he walked over to him.

"Where's Mum?" Remus asked as his father smiled at him as he came over.

"Spreading the good word with James," Mr. Lupin replied, saying the name 'James' with a shaky voice. "I'm proud of you, Remus. I really am and I always have been. Don't ever forget that, okay? And your daughter is going to turn out to be a fine young lady with you as a father."

Remus blushed, but grinned, "Thanks, Dad. But there's definitely going to be trouble when she brings home her first boyfriend."

Mr. Lupin laughed, "That's my boy. You have that wand at the ready."

"Going to be the over-protective type of dad, Moony?" James said, coming up behind Remus and slinging his arm over his shoulder.

"Do you expect anything less?" Remus said, laughing.

"Of course not," James replied.

"Oh, do hurry and get your things," Mrs. Lupin said impatiently, as she came over too. "I want to hold my granddaughter."

"Well, we'll have to wait for Sirius and Hannah to finish up with their reunion," James said with a smirk. "I just spotted them heading toward a broom closet."

Remus laughed, "Well, they can catch up. I want to hold Ivy again too."

"Ivy?" James asked in confusion. "I thought you were going to name her Kathleen?"

Remus shrugged, "Ness changed her mind and couldn't think of anything so she told me to name her and I said Ivy."

"Well, at least it's easy to spell," Mrs. Lupin said and Remus laughed.

            Deciding that Sirius and Hannah would have to catch up with them, they all bought a little something for Ivy (Remus managed to scrounge up enough money to buy something for Ness as well) and Remus led the way back to the hospital room that Ness was residing in. Ness was still in bed but most of her hair had started to dry and she looked less tired. Ivy's tiny mouth was suckling gently on her mother's breast.

Ness looked up as they entered and smiled, "You can come in, you know."

"Where's the Nurse?" Remus asked, as they all entered the room and hurried to get the few chairs that were in the room. In the end, James was left standing.

Ness laughed, "She thought I could handle things from here."

"How is she?" Mrs. Lupin asked, nodding her head toward the tiny baby in Ness' arms.

Ness smiled, "Hungry." Just then Ness gasped and got a horrified look on her face, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Remus asked her worriedly.

"I just realized," she began, turning to look at Remus with tears in her eyes. "Next week's the full moon! She's too young to take the Wolfsbane Potion; half the ingredients in it would kill her! What are we going to do?"

"Oh no…" Remus said, realization dawning on him too. Putting his head in his hands he choked back a sob, "I-I don't know…"

"I've got an idea!" James said, and everyone looked over at him. "Well, when the full moon was coming up when you were pregnant with her you always took the Wolfsbane Potion and your body would break it down so both you and her would get the protection but it was never strong enough to cause any real harm. Well, why don't you start taking it now and that way, your body will break it down and it will go into your milk. That way Ivy gets the protection, but it's not strong enough to hurt her."

"Oh, James, I could kiss you!" Ness exclaimed. "But I won't."

            James smiled and laughed. They all talked for a while and soon Hannah and Sirius came in. As soon as Ivy had stopped feeding she was passed to her grandparents and then to her Uncle Sirius and Uncle James and Aunt Hannah. After a few hours the Nurse came back in and told James, Sirius, Hannah, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin that they had to leave. Ivy was placed in a small incubator crib type thing and she soon fell asleep. Ness and Remus stayed up a bit longer, talking and gazing at their daughter. Ness soon fell asleep as well and not soon after Remus felt himself slipping into dreams.

            Remus awoke a few hours later to the sound of small, but quite loud, cries and movement. He looked around and smiled as he saw Ness gently picking Ivy up out of the crib and, as if by instinct, knew exactly what the crying child wanted. As Ivy began suckling on her mother's breast again Ness sang a soft lullaby:

"_'If only, if only,' the woodpecker sighs,_

_'The bark on the tree was just a little bit softer.'_

_While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moo—oo—oon,_

_'If only, if only.'_

_If only, if only, the moon speaks no reply;_

_Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by._

_Be strong my weary wolf, turn around boldly._

_Fly high, my baby bird,_

_My angel, my only._"

~*~

**Ness:** All right, that was a bit longer, wasn't it? I hope it was. Anywhoo, those of you who've read the book Holes by Louis Sachar will know where I got that lullaby. I read it and I was like, OMG! If Remus had a kid that would be their lullaby! You agree with me, right? Anywhoo, boys thank the nice reviewers.

**Boys:** ::put on sweet smiles:: Thanks to **Space Density**, **Meiko** (_Remus:_ Is not :-P), **Sarah-Anna**, **Skahducky**, **Patricia Black**, **Cap'n Phoenix**, **Remus' Girl a.k.a Wolfies Rock**, **darkdestiney200**, **Senshichan14**, **Piper Of Locksley**, **LoonyLoopyLisa**, **Zylexiaa**, and **lady shinigami2** (_Sirius:_ Sorry, Ness lives in Georgia of the US of A).

**Ness:** Thank you all so much and please review again!!!!!!!!!! OXOXOXOXOXO


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Voldemort's Revenge

**Ness:** Wow, it has been quite a while. I had major writer's block. Not to mention that my teacher decided to just not come back one day and now I'm totally jammed up on my school work.

**James:** That's what they all say...

**Ness:** It's true and you know it!

**Sirius:** Sure...

**Ness:** Oh, just–

**Remus:** Ness, just start typing:pushes her up to computer: Type!

**Ness:** :sighs: Okay, okay...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable from the Harry Potter Books, which were created by the great J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Voldemort's Revenge**

Pace, pace, pace... Pace, pace, pace... _Damn it! When is Lucius going to be back!_ _I need that information NOW!_

Voldemort was pissed. He'd recently received a very disturbing rumor and had sent Lucius Malfoy to investigate. But that was half an hour ago! Pace, pace, pace...

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!" Crash! Smash! Shatter!

The Dark Lord glared at the broken objects around the room that his magical outburst had caused. As he looked around, he heard the door slowly creek open behind him.

"My Lord–"

The Dark Lord turned around fast, with his wand out in front of him, "Crucio!" As Lucius Malfoy screamed and writhed on the floor, the Dark Lord shouted, "What took you so long!"

Voldemort lifted the curse and Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief, "My - My Lord, it took me awhile to - to find the correct information–"

"I will not tolerate an excuse this time, Malfoy!" The Dark Lord shouted. "Is the rumor true or is it not!"

Malfoy hesitated, "I-it's true, My Lord. I saw the child myself."

Voldemort slammed his fist on the table, causing it to crack down the middle, "Damn!"

"Shall I dispose of it, My Lord?" Malfoy asked, regaining his composure from the sudden curse that had been placed on him.

Voldemort thought for a few minutes, "No... No. I've a better idea. Send Wormtail in here."

Malfoy looked surprised but complied. Bowing, he said, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort started pacing again, and in a few minutes, the door was opened again and a cowering, short, almost bald man came into the room.

"Y-you sent for m-me, My L-Lord?"

"Yes, Wormtail, I did," Voldemort said, turning to the small man with a sly grin on his face. "How well, would you say, do you know the Lupin's?"

- - - 

"Say 'Daddy,'" Remus said, lifting the small baby into his arms, a smile lighting up his face. "Come on, Ivy, say 'Daddy.'"

"Remus, she's only two months old," Ness said, laughing as Ivy merely drooled and babbled in response to her father. "I doubt she'll be saying anything soon."

Remus sighed, but was still smiling, "I guess you're right... But when she does say her first word, it will be 'Daddy.'"

"Of course it will," Ness replied, laughingly.

Remus placed Ivy in her bassinet and pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Ness.

"What's this?" Ness asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Read it," Remus encouraged her, grinning.

Ness gasped, "Train tickets to Paris? For tonight? Oh, Remus, this is wonderful!" Ness jumped up and hugged Remus tightly. "I love Paris!"

Remus laughed, "I know."

"Oh, but..." Ness pulled away, looking troubled. "What about Ivy...?"

"Don't worry," Remus replied. "James and Sirius said they'd look after her."

"James and Sirius?" Ness smirked. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We'll come back and she'll have prescheduled detentions for the rest of her life."

Remus laughed, "She'll be fine. Let's go."

- - - 

_Later that night: 11:30 P.M._

"What time did they say they'd be back?" James asked Sirius.

"Sometime around two, I think," Sirius replied.

"Ah, fun," James said sarcastically. Sirius laughed. "I don't want to stay up until two in the morning..."

"I didn't mean two in the morning," Sirius said, laughing slyly. "I meant two tomorrow afternoon."

"What!" James yelled, falling out of his chair.

Sirius and James started laughing, but were cut off as the magical baby monitor began whining.

"Sh!" James said, jumping up and covering Sirius' mouth with his hand.

After a moment of silence Sirius spoke, "She must have fallen back asleep."

"Good," James sighed in relief. "I'm going to bed too."

"Yeah, I suppose I will too," Sirius said, stretching. "Night."

- - 

Peter scurried around the corner, holding a cotton ball in his mouth. He had only a short amount of time to complete his mission. Why was he doing this anyway? He didn't want to do this... but he had to or the Dark Lord would kill him.

The cotton ball was actually a portkey set to go off at midnight. He scurried around another corner where he knew the room was. He ran quickly through the slightly open door and across the open floor into another room.

He stopped to catch his breath. Glancing around the room, he noticed he was where he needed to be.

Quietly transforming back into his human self, Peter froze instantly, his breath caught in his chest as he heard loud laughter coming from the other room.

Peter glanced through the crack in the door and then sighed in relief. It was just Sirius and James. He thought it might have been someone threatening like Dumble - wait a minute. James! Peter looked quickly back again and shook his head roughly. _You've been working the night shift too long, Peter, ol' boy. That can't be James, it's just Harry_.

Peter drew his attention back to the mission at hand, mentally shaking himself. Creeping silently over to the little pink crib in the corner of the room. He leaned over the edge, gazing at the sleeping baby. _Oh my... she looks just like Remus... I can't do this_! Peter thought backing away from the child. _Do it_! A voice screamed to him in his head. _Or you'll die! Who's more important! Your life or that of a useless half-breed!_

Peter felt a tense pang of guilt as he picked the small child up, and nervously glanced at his watch. 15 seconds. Just then the baby started fussing. He desperately tried to hush the baby, but panicked when he noticed that the laughter from the other room had stopped.

Peter was just about to put the baby back and abandon his mission, when he felt a tug behind his navel and the world around him began to dissolve.

Just as he was beginning to feel less nervous, his feet hit the ground hard and the Dark Lord's face was sneering at him in a sickeningly ecstatic way.

"Job well done, wormtail."

Peter looked down at his feet, handing the baby to Voldemort with another guilty pang, "Thank you, My Lord."

- - 

**Ness:** Well, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Well, probably not that long of a wait, but still... a great big "**_THANK YOU_**" to all my reviewers, old and new! I promise, I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. See you all next time!

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Hysteria

**Ness:** Well, a promise is a promise, isn't it? I don't know how good this chapter will be. Anywhoo, I also have another fic working in my brain, but it's not Harry Potter, it's Star Wars. It's about what would have happened if Anakin hadn't gone to the Dark Side and what his, Padm's, Luke's, and Leia's life would have been like. Anywhoo... I'm 17 now! YAY! It's weird because, like, three chapters ago I was all "I'm 16! YAY!" I guess I should update more often...

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Hysteria**

Remus gazed at Ness as she stared at the passing landscape through the train window and played with the diamond necklace he had given her and smiled. _She looks so beautiful_.

As though sensing his eyes on her, she turned, and blushed when he continued to gaze at her, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," Remus began with a sly smile on his face, "what made you say yes when I asked you to marry me."

Ness giggled, "Because I love you."

"Yes, but, why did you fall in love with me?" Remus asked. "What did I ever do to make you fall in love with me?"

"Remus," Ness said, moving across the train cabin to lean into his arms. She smiled up at him, "You were and are my best friend. I can trust you with anything and everything," Ness laughed. "And you didn't think I was completely weird when I didn't understand why the chess pieces moved."

Remus laughed, "I guess that's plausible."

"Plus," Ness continued, grinning slyly. "You have a cute butt."

Remus blushed and had an irresistible urge to giggle. He opened his mouth to make a smart comment back to her but was cut off as the train's announcer echoed throughout the hallway outside their cabin.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGSMEADE STATION IN TEN MINUTES."

Ness giggled, "We've got ten minutes. What do you want to do?"

"What do you think I want to do?" Remus asked slyly.

- - 

When Remus and Ness entered their room in the castle they entered a room filled with panic and chaos. Chairs, tables, even sofas had been overturned and in the middle of all this chaos were James and Sirius.

"Oh my God," Sirius squeaked in a high pitched voice, running his hands through his hair nervously. "You're home early!"

"Uh..." Remus began, looking around the room curiously, "Yeah... You must have had one hell of a party..."

"Um..." James began, glancing nervously at Sirius. "W-well, actually, we're k-kinda looking for something we - ah - misplaced."

"Oh," Ness said, grinning cheerfully, and heading toward the nursery. "Is Ivy asleep? I'll just–"

"NO!" James and Sirius screamed, jumping as fast as they could in front of the nursery door.

"What we mean is," James began, "is, is, um, well, you see, the thing we're looking for kinda... well... _is_ Ivy."

"_Excuse me_!" Ness gasped, backing away from them in horror. "What do you mean? W-where's my baby!"

"Well, sh-she must be around here somewhere," James stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "She must have gotten away from us when we weren't looking."

"'When you weren't _looking_!'" Remus gasped, an ice fist constricting his chest. "I leave you guys in charge for _one night_ and you lose our daughter!"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "We didn't _lose_ her. She was sleeping in her basinet when we went to sleep and when we got up this morning she wasn't crying or anything. We figured she was still asleep so we, you know, just let her sleep. After an hour we thought we should go check on her, but, well, she - she wasn't there."

"She wasn't there!" Ness yelled, panic rising in her voice. "You'd better prey that you find her soon because if something's happened to her I'll -"

"Cool it, Ness," James said. "She must've just climbed out of her crib or something. She's around here somewhere."

"'C-climbed out of her crib!' James! She can't climb! Sh-she's only two months old, she can't even sit up on her own!"

James' eyes bulged as he turned to Sirius, "Did you know that?"

Sirius laughed nervously, glancing between Remus and Ness, "We may have a bit of a problem..."

"You think!" Ness yelled, raising her hand in an attempt to slap one of them.

Remus quickly grabbed her from behind, dragging her away from James and Sirius, "Ness, don't!"

"If - anything's - hap - pened - to -her -" Ness panted, struggling to get out of Remus' grip.

"Oh, come on, Ness, we -" James began but was cut off as a giant black crow flew through the window, cawing loudly.

"Ah!" Ness screamed as the bird flew at her, barely missing the top of her head and landing deftly on an overturned chair.

Remus stared at the bird in surprise until he noticed a note tied to its leg. Apparently Ness noticed as well as she was already untying it. The moment the note was free from the bird's leg, it flew back out the window. Remus' attention went back to Ness. As her eyes scanned the note the blood drained from her face and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Ness...?" Remus asked cautiously, another frozen fist enclosing around his heart.

"He has her, Remus," Ness cried, burying her face in his chest. "He has her!"

- - - 

**Ness:** You know, I really did start writing this chapter right after I wrote the last chapter. It just... took me awhile to finish it. Anywhoo... REVIEW!

XOXOXOXO


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: A Noble Act

**Ness:** Long time, yes, I know. Let's go...

_Loveit_ was my 500th reviewer! I'm so happy! Thank you all!

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Noble Act**

"Wh-what!" Remus gasped, snatching up the fallen letter as Ness collapsed to the floor in tears. James and Sirius peered at the letter over Remus' shoulder.

_You know what I want. Be at Stonehenge before midnight tonight and you'll get your daughter back alive and unharmed. And while we're on the subject, bring Potter as well._

The letter was signed with a pulsating Dark Mark, giving no need to announce the writer of the letter.

"No..." Remus gasped, an invisible hand constricting his throat. _How could this be...?_ He rounded on James and Sirius. "What were you doing last night! You were supposed to be watching her!"

"We - we were!" Sirius stuttered, staring, transfixed, at the letter gripped tightly in Remus' hand. "It's impossible that anyone could have gotten into this castle. She fussed a little last night, but then quieted down. That was the only noise from the nursery all night."

"Unless..." James hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "But there's no way he could have gotten out... but... Of course! A portkey..."

"What are you babbling about?" Sirius said, turning to James with a confused look on his face.

"You said he used his animagi form to get in and out of the castle before," James said. "And if he had a small portkey with him it would have been just as easy to get himself and Ivy out."

"Who?" Remus asked, but the feeling that he already knew was smothering him.

"Peter..." Ness gasped from the floor. Remus had almost forgotten she was there, but she must have been listening to what James had said.

"Yes," James nodded, confirming what he had been trying to explain.

"He wants me..." Ness said, in a remarkably calm way. "He wants my powers. I - I... have to go."

"Are you crazy?" Remus said weakly, pulling her to her feet and shaking her roughly by the shoulders. "You can't go just like that. We have to get Dumbledore and the Order. We'll come up with a plan–"

"No!" Ness cried, pushing away from him. "It'll take too much time. He could be h-hurting her!"

"Ness..." Remus said weakly, his heart feeling as if it were being ripped from his chest. "It isn't that I don't care, but we can't just run off without a plan!"

"Remus is right," Sirius began. "We have to–"

"NO!" Ness shouted, shaking her head violently, more tears sliding down her cheeks. "I won't lose another child because you had to be irresponsible, Sirius!" Ness gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh, S-Sirius, I... I didn't mean–"

"I know what you meant," Sirius snapped, glaring at her in a guilty sort of way.

Ness shook her head again and ran to the bedroom she shared with Remus, slamming the door behind her with loud BANG! Remus wanted to go after her, to comfort her, but hesitated. It was probably best to leave her be, for now. Besides - he glanced nervously at his watch - they had to get to Dumbledore.

"He wants Harry too..." James said, panic in his voice.

"Who wants Harry?"

Remus, James, and Sirius whirled around to see Lily standing in the doorway with a troubled look on her face.

"What's happened here?" Lily asked, looking around the room in shock.

"Sorry, Lily," Remus said, rushing past her and into the corridor. "We have to get to Dumbledore, now!"

"But–" Lily began, but James merely grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Remus picked up his pace, ignoring Lily's confused protests. They should never have left. It was all his fault! How could he have been so stupid? So blind? Shaking his head roughly, he turned a corner and came face-to-face with the stone gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Remus opened his mouth to say the password and then realized he had no idea what it was. James, Sirius, and Lily came panting up behind him.

"Moony, mate," James gasped, struggling to catch his breath. "Slow down a little..."

"Does anyone know the password?" Remus asked impatiently.

"Um..." Sirius hesitated. "Skittles...?

The gargoyle didn't move and Remus sighed in frustration, "He's changed it by now, Sirius. Um... Lemon Drops? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Cockroach Clusters?" The gargoyle refused to move. "Damn it! Will you please just move? This is important!" The gargoyle stayed stubbornly still. Remus sighed and thought for a moment. It was a wild guess, but... "Blood Pops?"

The gargoyle jumped aside and Remus, not even wondering why Dumbledore would like Blood Pops, ran inside, jumping the steps of the revolving staircase two at a time. Reaching the top, he banged loudly on the door. There was a slight pause and then, "Enter."

Remus opened the door, rushing inside the office and then froze, backing up against the door, blocking Sirius, James, and Lily from view. Sitting across from the Headmaster were Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge.

"Hey, Moony, what–" Sirius began in, luckily, a quiet voice, but Remus stomped on his foot. A moment later a big black dog was quickly leading James and Lily back down the revolving staircase.

"Well, speak of the devil," Umbridge sneered, turning to glare at Remus. "We were just speaking about you, _Professor_."

"R-really?" Remus began, a little breathlessly. "Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a very urgent matter to discuss with the Headmaster... _privately_."

Dumbledore, getting the point, stood, "I am sorry Minister, but I cannot deny my staff the privilege to confide in me when they wish. Perhaps we can discuss this matter another time?" Ignoring Fudge's sudden sputter of indignation, the Headmaster went on, ushering the Minister and Umbridge out the door. "Ten, Wednesday evening? Good, good. I'll see you then. Good bye."

"Now, _really_, Dumbledore–" Umbridge began, but Dumbledore slammed the door in her face and cast Silencing and Locking Charms on the door.

"You really have perfect timing, Remus," Dumbledore said, smiling. "They were getting rather annoying. Now," he took a seat behind his desk. "What is it you need, my boy?"

"Professor–" Remus started, but was interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily's voice echoed through the door. "Remus? It's just us."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the charms were released, "Enter."

Lily, James, and Sirius piled into the room quickly, closing the door hurriedly behind them.

Dumbledore smiled, "It is lucky that you did not enter the room with such haste before, Mr. Black, or, I daresay, you would be getting the Dementor's Kiss within a few minutes."

Sirius shuddered, "I know. Thanks, Moony, but, next time, could you just elbow me instead of breaking my foot?"

Remus growled in frustration and then shook his head roughly. The full moon was in a mere three days and the wolf was getting too easily riled up. He had to keep his control. Keep the wolf suppressed. But why were they being so damn cheery? Voldemort had his daughter! Don't they care?

"Moony!"

The shout broke him out of his thoughts and he realized that James had a strong grip on his shoulders and was shaking him slightly.

"Calm down," James said in a calm, soothing voice.

Remus felt the wolf subside, giving way to his human conscience. He took a shaky breath, feeling tears threatening to spill over.

"It's okay, Moony," James said. "We'll get her back. Don't let Voldemort win. Don't let the wolf win."

"Thanks," Remus said in a shaky voice.

Remus suddenly felt a stinging pain in his right hand. He looked down and realized he had dug his nails into his own flesh. Uncurling his fist, the blood flowed freely from his palm. He shook his head, there were more important things to do then worry about a self-inflicted wound. Stuffing his hand into his pocket, he turned to Dumbledore, handing him the letter that had been crushed in his other fist.

"Voldemort has Ivy, Professor," Remus said urgently, as Dumbledore flattened the letter and scanned it over.

"I see..." Dumbledore murmured, his face turning grim, the sparkle in his eyes dying. "It is obvious what he wants. Where _is_ Mrs. Lupin and Mr. Potter?"

"Harry's out on the grounds with Ron and Hermione," Lily said, looking frightened and relieved at the same time.

"Ness locked herself in our room," Remus admitted, feeling a bit guilty about leaving her alone.

"_What_?" Lily shouted, looking horror-stricken. "Y-you left her alone?"

"Well," Remus began, giving Lily an odd look. "Yeah. She was really upset so I figured it was best to just let her be, for now."

"You have no idea what a mother who thinks her child is in danger will do!" Lily said, fear in her voice.

"She wouldn't be that stupid, Lils," Sirius said, also giving her an odd look. "We told her not to–"

"It's not stupidity, Sirius!" Lily shouted again. "In her mind, when you say 'We have to come up with a plan,' she thinks that you don't care and that you're stalling for time because you're scared. Go look for her, I doubt you'll find her!"

Remus' breath quickened and he looked to Dumbledore as if to see reassurance in his blue eyes. But no reassurance came. Dumbledore merely sighed, "Lily is right. The love a mother has for her child is the ultimate courage, whether we think the choice made was stupid or not."

Remus shook his head and ran from the room hurriedly, barely noticing Dumbledore and the others following him. He quickly made it back to his and Ness' personal quarters and, jumping over the overturned furniture, made his way to their bedroom.

He pounded on the door, "Ness? Ness, please! Vanessa, are you in there?"

Hearing no answer, Remus stepped back and pointed his wand at the door, "Alohamora!" The door banged open and he rushed in only to find the room empty and the window open. Remus ran to the closet and cursed as he looked inside. Her broom was gone.

"Remus?"

Remus turned around to face Lily who was handing him a note that she had just picked up from the bedside table. He took it from her, his hands shaking as he read it.

_Remus -_

_I love you._

_Love,_

_Ness_

"All of you," Dumbledore began. "Come back to my office. Lily, please fetch Harry, I think he should be in on this as well. We need to form a plan of action."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and Harry were piled into Dumbledore's office as the man himself sat behind his desk drumming his fingers together in thought. 

"The only choice we have," Dumbledore began, sighing glumly. "Is to fall into his trap."

"_What_?" Remus gasped. "You mean... you just want us to _give up_?"

"That is not what I meant, Remus," the Headmaster said, though his voice was still grim. "We must let Voldemort think that we are playing into his hands. We must allow him to think that he will win. One of his weaknesses is that he gets too caught up in his own brilliance at times. If we allow him that privilege then it will be easier for us to get both Vanessa and Ivy out safely."

"But," Harry began, with an apologetic look toward Remus. "Won't he kill her when he realizes that I'm not with her?"

"His intentions are to kill her anyway," Dumbledore said grimly and Remus suppressed the urge to slap that man for being so damn calm. "If only we had some more information about the inside workings of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Sadly, Severus is on a mission that cannot be interrupted at the moment."

"Like he would help anyway..." Harry mumbled, before Sirius stepped on his foot.

"What was that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked the teenager.

"Nothing, Pro–"

Just then there was a hesitant sounding knock at the door. Dumbledore sighed, muttering something about nobody respecting privacy anymore. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head out the door.

"Why, Mr. Pettigrew, what a surprise."

Sirius jumped up so fast that it was mere luck that James and Remus managed to grab hold of him as a short, almost balding man walked into the room, his eyes downcast and a large cloak wrapped around him. Sirius struggled violently against the people restraining him.

"_What - are -you - doing - here - you - rat_?" Sirius gasped, spitting every word out as if it were dirt.

"Now Sirius," Dumbledore said, glaring sternly at the man that was being held back from killing Peter by his two best friends. "It took Mr. Pettigrew a lot of courage to come here tonight. Let us here what he has to say."

Sirius stopped struggling, but he continued to glare at Peter and gritted his teeth together so hard it looked like he had Lock-Jaw.

Peter had been staring at Lily in shock, "L-Lily...? But then..." he looked over toward James and then back toward Lily, "...how?"

"That is not important at the moment," Dumbledore said, sitting back down behind his desk. "What is it that you have come here for?"

Peter was staring at his feet now, shuffling back and fourth, nervously. He looked up and glanced between Sirius and James before stepping over to Remus. He pulled back his cloak to reveal a small baby with bright amber eyes in his arms. The baby giggled and held her tiny arms up to her father when she saw him.

"I know an 'I'm sorry' isn't much," Peter began as Remus scooped Ivy into his arms and held her close to him, kissing her and wanting to cry, out of relief. "But I thought this could be a start...?"

"If you want to redeem yourself," James began, a slight bitterness in his voice. "You'll have to help us get Ness back. She ran off."

"She _what_?" Peter gasped. "Damn it! I should have left earlier. I wanted to, be he was watching. I never would have made it out with her had I left any earlier..."

"Are you saying, Peter," Dumbledore began, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "That you wish to join the right side again?"

Peter nodded, "Y-yes, Professor."

"How do we know to trust him?" said Harry, who had been glaring at the man since he entered the room.

"Yes, Peter," Lily said in a firm yet gentle voice. "Harry has a point. How do we know you're not working on Voldemort's orders?"

Peter hesitated, glancing between the people in the room, "I-I'll make an Unbreakable Vow."

* * *

**Ness:** I had intended to go on, but I thought to myself 'this is a good place to stop,' so I did. What do you think? I want long reviews! Well, not super long, but at least a sentence. Okay, next chapter should be up soon. Sooner than usual anyway. Hey, did everybody like my good Peter? I know a lot of you hate him, I do to, but he must have been good at some point or they would never have been his friend. They would never have trusted him enough to make him secret-keeper. Okay, anywhoo, thanks to all the reviewers and please _**REVIEW**_ again! 

_Lady Foxy Roxy_ - I know James has hazel eyes but when I wrote that he had brown eyes it was way before even the fifth book was written, so I didn't know, and I haven't bothered to change it yet.


End file.
